True love at last
by Cantletharrygo
Summary: RW&HG Love Story. This is what I think happens in the 19yrs between the finally chapter & the epl. DH Spoilers. My first fan fiction. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry walked out of the Headmasters office and looking longing towards the Gryffindor hallway. However he thought it was necessary to head back to the Great Hall to help in whatever way he could. As he started to make his way towards the Great hall, a large hand grasped his forearm.

"If anyone deserves some sleep mate it's you." Harry was looking into the eyes of his best mate. Ron started to shuffle Harry towards the Gryffndore portrait. The Fat lady was looking down upon the 3 of them "the golden Trio" with pride & joy.

"Victory." Hermione finally found her voice.

"How ye know that?" Ron stared down at this beautiful, brown bushy haired girl who was clutching his hand tightly.

"Lucky guess." She stated

The fat lady opened the portrait & let them in. "I would have let you in even if you didn't know the password. The Gryffndore tower will always to open to the three of you"

With that, the trio climbed through. To their amazement the common room looked totally unaffected by the war that had surrounded them. The fires were burning warmly. The couches still arranged in the same order.

"Kreacher!" Harry called with what little voice he had left. The tiredness over the last 24hrs was finally catching up with him.

CRACK "yes master?" Kreacher responded with a huge smile on his face "what can Kreacher get for Mr. Potter?"

"I would like to have some food & drinks for us brought to the common room." Harry was trying to be nice to Kreacher after all he had come over to their side. "Please." Harry added after looking at Hermione's scowling face.

Crack with that Kreacher was gone but soon returned with a plate of sandwiches & Butterbeers. Harry at this point was almost to his breaking point. The exhaustion of being up for over 24hrs straight & the finality of it all was starting to set in. After finishing his sandwich & butterbeer, he looked over at his two best mates, who were staring strangely at him.

"I guess I have some explaining to do." Harry whispered softly. At this Hermione reached over and grasped one of Harry's hands. "What you need is sleep Mister! Off to bed with you! Whatever questions and explanations you have for us can wait until after you have had some sleep"

Harry smiled back at her, knowing he would have to come clean but happy that they weren't mad at him for having to pretend to be dead. That was not something that he would ever want to repeat. Hearing their screams when Hagrid was carrying him out of the forest was going to haunt him for a while.

"Off you go now Harry" Hermione said in her best Mrs. Weasley voice. "We'll still be here when you wake up." With that Harry hurried up the stairs and collapsed into his soft 4 poster bed. He fell into a deep sleep and for the first time in a long time he didn't have dreams of Voldemort or any pain in his scar.

"Why did you just let him go off like that?" Ron was a little agitated with Hermione.

"He needs rest Ron! As do we. Don't you realize we have been up for more that 24hrs straight? You know he will tell us everything when he is ready. " With that Ron realized that Hermione was right. Harry would explain everything to them as he always did.

"Do you think we should er talk about what happened err before we went into the Room of requirements?" Ron was grinning & looking towards the floor. "You mean how I kissed you and you kissed me back?" Hermione was using her prim & proper voice, which told Ron she was as embarrassed to talk about it as he was.

"Look Mione, I think we have err skipped around this issue long enough. You know I'm not very good at ahh expressing my feelings. " He leaned over and gave her a light kiss on the lips "but after everything we have just been through, losing Fred" tears started to form in his eyes "I just feel I have to just say it. I uhm love you" he whispered.

Hermione was looking at Ron with an expression he couldn't quite read. He thought she loved him too. I mean she did kiss him in the middle of the battle. "_Great_!" he thought "_Now I've gone & made a complete __git__ out of myself_" He was looking down at his shoes with great interest until she lifted his head with her hand. She cupped the side of his face with a gentle touch.

This was Her Ron. The poor guy beating was himself up when he had just said the most romantic thing in the world to her. She had been in love with him since at least their 4th year, however looking back, she thought "I've _been in love with him since 1__st__ year after he saved me from the Troll_"

"Ron I love you too!" She heard the loudest hoop & she was suddenly spinning around in circles. Ron had picked her up in his arms & was swinging her around the room. When the room stopped spinning, it was just Ron & Hermione looking into each other's eyes finally realizing the greatest magic of all was as Dumbledore said Love.

With was sounded like a scream, Harry woke instantly. He thought the war was starting again & he was getting ready to protect the 2 most important people in his life. With wand ready he bounded down the stairs to see Ron & Hermione looking at each other with so much love that the whole room was filled with it. Not wanting to intrude on their moment, he tried to decide what to do. He really should just go back upstairs to bed and missing the wrath of Hermione for coming back down stairs, however he thought he should share in his friend realization. Of course everyone around them had seen that they were in love with each other. The only 2 people who didn't seem to realize it was Ron and Hermione.

"ERR Have you guys finally a uhm ?" He really didn't know what to say. Ron gave Hermione one long passionate kiss then looked up at Harry "yeah I think so"

"Well it is about bloody time!" Harry's smile widened as he looked at his 2 best friends. "Now can you keep it down, I'm trying to get some sleep." Pillows suddenly started to be tossed in Harry's direction as he turned and climbed the stairs back to his bed.

"You know he is right we should go get some sleep to." Hermione started to pull away from Ron, which caused him to tighten his grip. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I'm going to the Girls dormitory Ron. You don't think it would be proper for me to go to the boy's dormitory with you do you?" Secretly she was hoping that he would ask her to but she couldn't be the one to make the suggestions. Who would have thought that the bookwork, follow all the rules to the letter Hermione was hoping that a boy would drag he up to his room.

"Mione we have been sleeping in the same tent for months now. I can't sleep unless I hear your beautiful little snore." Ron was chuckling knowing what was coming

"I DO NOT SNORE Ronald!" She was blushing which made her all the more beautiful to Ron.

Suddenly the portrait swung open and in came a long red haired girl on the tear. "Where is HE?" Ginny's eyes were red from crying & the size of saucers. "I sent him to bed Ginny. Try not to wake him. He's been up for…." Ginny didn't hear another word as she went flying up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She burst into the room expecting to find him waiting for her after all the noise she just made. But she found that he was a sleep in his bed looking as innocent as the day he was born. All her anger suddenly disappeared. He was here. He was alive. And he was going to be hers again.

"Well there goes you dragging me off to bed with you." Hermione tried not to sound too disappointed. Ron just smiled & sat down on his favorite couch in front of the fire. He gave Hermione's hand a little tug & she fell into his lap. "Maybe I should go & protect harry. I mean Ginny does have one of the best bat-bogey curses I've seen"

"Let them be for a while. It will all work out." Hermione looked at Ron with a puzzled look on her face. "You are OK with your Sister upstairs with Harry in the boy dormitory. Who are you & what have you done with my Ron?"

"My Ron? I like the sound of that." Ron gave Hermione a kiss on the lips which made her smile & took her mind off harry & Ginny for a moment. "Let's just take a little nap here & we'll check on them later." Ron was snuggling down into the couch & pulling Hermione with him as he went. Finally they were lying on the couch facing each other.

"You really don't have any problems with harry & Ginny?" Hermione was beginning to think that someone had replaced Ron with a double. "I'm too happy & tired to be mad right now. Things are going to be very difficult of the next few weeks. I just think that Harry deserves to have a little a uhm happiness like us. Now if you don't mind I would like to snog my girlfriend and then maybe get some sleep." With that Ron gave Hermione another one of those lost puppy dog eye looks that made her knees buckle. Good thing they were already lying down. After a few long, sweet, satisfying kisses, she rolled over & Ron tucked his arm around her and they fell asleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I can only wish_

"Should we wake them?" A Group of people was standing around Ron & Hermione curled up on the couch. The fire had gone out and some time had passed. "Let them sleep. They look so peaceful. Plus it's about time." Bill was looking down at his youngest brother curled up with the girl he knew he loved. Bill knew Ron's feeling for Hermione long before he suddenly showed up at Shell Cottage, but seeing Ron there desperately trying to figure out how to get back to her was the clincher.

"Just don't let Mom find them." That was the first words George had said since he saw Fred's body in the Great Hall. "Then again maybe we should, just to see her reaction." George broke out in a little grin. He was thinking of all the ways he could have fun with this, but that made him think of Fred & the hurt washed all over him again. It was a piece of him was missing. He had never pictured himself without Fred. When they climbed through the tunnel into the room of requirement ready to fight, he never thought it would end this way.

"Well we have found these 2, now I wonder where the other 2 are?" Percy was already looking around the rest of the common room. "Well we know that Harry is not in the girls dormitory but we can't check they for Ginny. Let's go check the boy's room for Harry he must be there. Once Hermione wakes up we'll get her to check the girls for Ginny." Bill was already grinning because he thought he already knew where Ginny was & they weren't going to need Hermione to find her.

"What the bloody hell?" Percy had made it to the boy's room first. "GINNY! What do you think you are doing?" Charlie, George & Bill were right behind him. George started to laugh a real laugh "Well it looks like our little sister is in bed with none other than the "Chosen One" Harry Potter" Percy's face was becoming pinker by the second. It was always a dead giveaway when one of the Weasley's was getting upset. Their ears started turning red and Percy's were already crimson.

Harry wakes up with a jump. "What the hell?" He had 4 Weasley brothers staring at him. When he looked beside him there was Ginny with a silly grin on her face. "I don't un what? Hun?" The brothers then started to laugh at Harry's confusion. "Obviously we need to have a talk with our sister about her jumping into bed with unaware boys."

"You will do no such thing Charlie Weasley. " Ginny was finally realizing that poor Harry didn't know what was going on.

"We would like to have let you guys sleep longer but we need to make some decisions, family decisions, which cannot be made without the whole family." Percy was still glaring at Harry. "Yes Ginny you should go with the boys. I'll catch up with you later & we can talk."

"Don't think you are getting out of this one lightly Potter! You are as much a part of this crazy family as anyone else. So if you could stop groping my sister long enough, we are all meeting down stairs in the common room." Percy flew out of the boy's room as if he couldn't stand to be there for another moment. Bill & Charlie just shook their head, while George broke out in a deep laugh. "Fred would be…" the laughter stopped. George's eyes filled with tears as if he had just remembered that Fred was dead & couldn't laugh at Percy being a prat.

"Come on George lets go & give the love birds a minute alone. Plus I'll let you go wake up Ron & Hermione." Bill was pushing George out the door after Charlie.

"WHAT IS THIS?" That screech could only come from Mrs. Weasley. "Come on Harry let's find out what set her off." Ginny was pulling Harry off the bed & down the stairs. They arrived at the bottom of the stairs as Mrs. Weasley was walking over to the couch in front of the fire. They moved a little closer to see that Ron & Hermione were still asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Suddenly awoken by his mother's outburst, Ron opened his eyes to find all the Weasley's including Harry looking at him. "Um what bloody time is it? What are you all looking at?" Ron finally looked down & found the source of warmth & contentment that he had been feeling as his side. Looking a long time into those beautiful brown eyes, he couldn't contain himself anymore & gave Hermione a long passionate kiss. They didn't seem to care that the mouths of all the Weasley's, except Harry who had already witnessed this first hand, had dropped just a little.

"If you two could um take a break for a minute, I think your family would like to have a family meeting" harry spoke in a loud voice. When neither Ron nor Hermione paid any attention to him, he grabbed the nearest pillow & hit them over the head. "Knock it off for a minute will ya?" Harry was now looking into the smiling faces of Ron & Hermione. She now realized that the whole Weasley family had been watching them & turned a bright shade of pink.

"well um sorry Mrs. Weasley" Hermione was trying to hide her face in Ron's shoulder. "Hermione honey I love you like a daughter already. I'm very pleased to see you & Ron have finally realized what you mean to each other. However, I would advise a little caution in the future." Mrs. Weasley gave her a little smile.

"Ok. Now that Ron & Hermione have decided to join us, we have some major decisions to make. Minerva has decided that there will be a memorial service held tomorrow down by the lake. However the burial..." there was a hitch in Mr. Weasley's voice.

"The decision of burial has been left up to each individual family." Bill continued as his father could not.

Hermione & harry looked at each other, both reading each other's thoughts "_Should we been here for this?_" These looks did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley. "Don't move you two. You have been members of this family for 7yrs. I won't hear another word about you not staying to help make the decision about….." a sob erupted from her. Ginny reached her mother first and held her while mother sobbed on daughters shoulder.

"We just don't want to intrude Mrs. Weasley" Hermione started but everyone shook that idea off. "Alright then it has been decided Harry & Hermione stay!" This was the first words that George had stated since coming down stairs from the boys room.

After much arguing, shouting, laughter & tears it was decided that Fred was to be buried at home, near the Quidditch field that he so loved.

Professor McGonagall walked through the portal and into the Weasley family meeting. "Have you decided what you would like to do?" Mr. Weasley stood up & walked towards Minerva.

"Let's go for a walk." Harry was motioning to Ron & Hermione. "We have some unfinished business to take care of." Ron looked at Harry with a questioning expression on his face. However Hermione thought she knew exactly what Harry was talking about. "Ginny I'll be right back Ok. There is something that the 3 of us need to do. I'll explain everything when I get back."

The Golden trio made their way outside the castle, which was starting to repair itself with some help from the professors. Harry walked down to the lake where Dumbledore statue was. "I'm returning this to where it belongs because I don't want it anymore. You were the best wizard I have ever known. I'm sorry that I didn't trust in you at times. You have never led me astray. I love you." With that Harry placed the Elder wand in Dumbledore's hands. As tears where streaming down her face, Hermione fixed Dumbledore's tomb and the three stood there for a moment each reflecting on their own thoughts.

"I'm going to go find Ginny. I think I have a lot of explaining to do. Hopefully she won't curse me til I'm done." Harry smiled and set off back to the castle.

Ron & Hermione made their way over to the special spot by the lake. Hermione summoned a blanket & they sat down & just stared out over the lake for the longest time. "I just feel numb." Ron had finally broken the silence. He was so upset over losing Fred that he really didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. "I know Ron." Hermione pull him into her arms & he finally let the tears fall. She always knew what to do to make him feel better. She was the other half of his soul. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He just didn't know what came next.

Finally he pulled himself together & looked into her big brown eyes. "Hermione, I love you more than I can express into words. You know I'm not good at this type of thing. What do we do now? I mean I've never really thought about what comes after You Know Who."

"Don't worry Ron; we'll work it out together. Now that I have you, I'm never going to let anyone come between us again." Hermione had a little smile on her face as Ron leaned in to give her one of those amazing kisses. Those kisses were the ones she had been dreaming about for the past 3 yrs. They snuggled down into their blanket so wrapped up in each other that they didn't hear the couple that was making their way towards them. To Ron & Hermione the world had just stopped and the only two people left were them and they were finally able to express how they felt about each other.

However, as their snogging was staring to advance to a little more a sudden dose of water splashed over them, "What the Bloody Hell!" Ron was sputtering. Hermione looked up & saw Harry & Ginny laughing so hard she thought they were going to fall over. With a flick of her wand the water disappeared and they were dry again. However it had the desired effect.

"Ron, we didn't think you would want your first time with Hermione to be on the ground out in the open for all to see." Ginny was rubbing it in. "You know we wouldn't.. We were going to… arghh." Ron was still stuttering. Hermione just shook her head and lightly kissed him on the lips. "We'll continue this later, I promise."

"Yuck. Do you have to do that in front of me?" harry was trying to pretend to be grossed out but really on the inside he was jumping for joy for his two best mates. "Hermione is like my sister Ron. Don't you think of hurting her or you'll have to answer to me. Also can you two try to keep all that lovey dovey stuff away from my poor eyes. I don't know if I can take anymore." Harry started to belly laugh when Ron turned beet red.

"Same goes for you mate. So I take it you two have made up?" Ron was looking at Ginny for confirmation that she was really ok. "We have a lot to talk about Ron but yes we have gotten a few things straight."

"I want to tell Ginny the whole story and I tried to start, but I really need to have both of you with me when I tell her. I know there are parts that I can't tell her because I don't understand them all that well myself. Will you help me?" Harry was looking back and forth between Ron & Hermione hoping that they would help make Ginny understand what had happened to them.

"Harry we have just spent the better part of a year with you, fighting the worst wizard of all times. I think we can help you out with a little story." Hermione broke away from Ron long enough to give harry a hug and let him know that everything was going to be ok "She'll understand when we are done." She whispered in his ear & took her place back beside Ron on the blanket.

For the next hour Harry told his story. Ron & Hermione helped him out in spots but for the most part is was Harry's story to tell. He tried to skip over the part of Ron leaving them but Ron spoke up & told Ginny himself. If they were going to tell the story it had to be the whole story even the ugly parts. Ginny didn't look to happy with Ron when he finished his part of the story but as they continued she started to understand.

"So now you know the whole story. I thought about you all the time when were we gone. I just needed to know that you were safe or I wouldn't have been able to finish the journey." Harry looked at Ginny who had tears streaming down her face. "I just wish I could have been there to help you" "but you were with me, every step of the way. Without your love to come home to I don't know if I could have finished this quest. I just knew that I had to get back to you." Ginny gave Harry a bone crushing hug similar to Mrs. Weasley.

"Ok if you two are going to start snogging now can you do it somewhere other than beside me on this blanket?" Ron was smirking at the other couple who were not paying any attention to him at all.

"Come on Ron, we had our fun here. Now it's their turn. Let's give them a little time alone. Besides I'm sure people are going to start looking for us shortly." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and started pulling him towards the castle. "I don't think, ah I don't know, Can't we…" Ron was trying to pull himself away from Hermione. Knowing him as well as she did, she knew that he didn't want to go back to the castle where the memories of Fred were so fresh, but she also knew that this is where he needed to be. Ron looked down at her "You'll stay with me?" It was only a whisper. "Always!" She tightened the grip on his hand and they finished their walk back to him family.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters

A/N: Sorry for my bad spelling. I wasn't going to post the story at all and once I got up the nerve to do it I forgot to go back and double check everything.

The dead had been moved from the Great Hall. The 4 house tables had been restored but as before most people were not sitting according to houses. There were still a few hours before the memorial service was scheduled to begin. Ron and Hermione made their way to the rest of the Weasley family. They all seemed to be huddled together around George who was staring off as if in his own world. Everyone had understood that Fred's death would be the hardest on George. They were inseparable. They finished each other sentences. They knew each other's thoughts and feelings.

Hermione reached George first. She laid her hand on his shoulder. At first he still didn't move, but after a few seconds he looked up at her. She was still holding Ron's hand. "So you finally decided to make an honest man out of him eh?" It was a feeble attempt at a joke but everyone saw that he was trying.

"You know that if Fred was here he would have the great fun taking a mickey out of both of you. I wish he was here…" tears starting to stream down George's face. It was the first time he had let them fall. Mrs. Weasley reached over and pulled her son into her arms. He finally was starting to grieve. He knew his life would never be the same. However Fred wouldn't want him to stop living. He would not be happy with all of them crying at the drop of a hat. He would be looking for a way to liven things up.

"Alright, that's enough of all this crying." George wiped his tears on the arm of his robes. "Fred is probably up there throwing a fit looking at all of us. He wouldn't want us to be acting like this."

"I think it's time for everyone to start getting ready for the memorial service. It will be starting soon. Does anyone know where Harry and Ginny are?" Ron and Hermione looked at each other with a grin. "They'll be here soon Mom."

With that being said, they all went up to Gryffindor towers to get ready. Hermione followed Ron up to the boy's dorm as she had all his clothes in her bedded bag. She sat down on his bed & started to pull his things out. Ron looked over at her "Mione, earlier today, You know I wouldn't make you.. I mean I don't want you to think, ah bloody hell!" He ran his hand threw his hair. She walked over to his & put her hand on his cheek. "I know you wouldn't hurt me Ron. I also know that you wouldn't pressure me into to doing something that I wasn't ready to do. I know your heart." She pulled him down to her until his lips met hers. His arms wrapped around her and lifted her off her feet. She plunged her hands through his messed up hair.

"Is this what I have to look forward to every time I leave you two alone for 5 minutes?" Harry & Ginny walked in on this special moment. "Come on you two. I mean really. Snogging all the time what is up with that?" Harry sly grin made Hermione smile, while Ron threw the first available thing at him, which happened to be a pillow. This turned into a massive pillow fight with the four of them falling onto the beds in fits of laughter.

"Ok now seriously you guys we needs to get ready." Hermione was always the voice of reason. "I don't know if I can do this?" Harry was suddenly looking very guilty. They all knew that Harry carried a tremendous amount of guilt. He thought if only he had figured things out earlier than maybe the deaths could have been prevented.

"It was not your fault mate. You couldn't have prevented that final battle. Everyone knew what they were getting into. You saw Fred and George both. You know you couldn't have stopped them even if you wanted to. Fred went out like he would have wanted to with a joke in the air and a smile on his face." Ron had never looked more serious in his life.

"We'll be there with you every step the way Harry. Just like always. We have been with you for the past 7 years now. You can't get rid of us that easy you know."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harry Potter_

_a/n what do you guys think? R&R please_

Together the Golden Trio walked towards the lake, each reminded of Dumbledore's funeral. It looked almost the exact same. The three hurried towards the rest of the Weasley family. Harry & Hermione were not sure where they should sit & look back and forth between each other. "I thought we covered this early. Plant your butts in those chairs. You are Weasley's now." Charlie huffed. "What are we going to have to do to make these 2 realize that they are and always will be part of this family?" Bill just shook his head and sat down.

Kingsley got up to start the ceremony. The trio was lost in their own thoughts. Harry knew he was going to get up and speak in front of all these people. He thought he owed it to them. He just hoped that Ron and Hermione would go with him. He didn't think he could make it through without them. Kingsley gave Harry a nod and he stood up. Looking at his friends, Hermione was the first to stand with Ron slightly behind them. They had been with Harry for so long they knew that he would need them to get through this.

"Hello everyone. In case you don't know me, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. " Ron gave him a little smirk as if to say _as if they don't know you mate_. "I would like to take this time to thank everyone who helped me complete this mission. I would like to specially thank the two people who are standing at my side now. Hermione you are the smartest witch I think I will ever meet in my lifetime. You always stuck by me no matter what it cost you. You are my sister by choice. I love you.

Ron you are the best mate a boy could ask for. You accepted me at the age of 11 as a friend. You didn't treat me any different just because I was Harry Potter. You saw a lonely boy sitting in an empty train car and befriended him. I would never have been able to complete this without your loyalty & friendship.

I would also like to say I am extremely sorry for those who lost a loved one today. If I had… Maybe if I'd been…" tears started to fall from Harry's green eyes.

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder and took over from him. Harry stood beside Ron, who had placed his arm around Harry's shoulder in a sign of unity.

"I think what Harry is trying to say is that we want to express our deepest sympathies to all those who perished during this war. We have lost some great people during this battle today. Professor Lupin was the best defense against the dark arts teacher we ever had. Nymphadora Tonks was an accomplished Auror. Colin Creevey was a brave young man who loved life and Fred Weasley…" a sob caught in Hermione's voice

"Fred was my brother." Ron stood up to the podium. "Fred was brave and there was nothing any of us could have said to stop him from fighting in this war today. He was defending what he thought was right. Fred died with a laugh and a smile on his face. That is exactly how he would have wanted to go. He was the best brother I could have asked for. And I should know I have lots." After a few moments Ron looked at his feet and whispered "I love you Fred. I wish you hadn't have left us, but I understand the need to fight. Keep them laughing up there."

With that Ron turned and left the stage. Harry and Hermione were right behind him. He needed to get out of there. All those people staring at him, his loss was too close and he thought he was going to lose it. Harry looked at Hermione and with a nod too his seat beside Ginny. Hermione was the one who ran to catch up with Ron.

Hermione found Ron sitting on the benches surrounding the Quidditch pitch. He had his head in his hands and Hermione could tell he was sobbing. She sat beside him and pulled him into her arms. Realizing it was her, he just let himself release all the grief he had inside. After a few minutes, he looked up at her. "Thanks Mione. I really needed that. Sitting here I just keep thinking of all the stuff Fred has done to me over the years, with George's help of course. Do you realize it was Fred that turned my teddy bear into a spider when I was a little one? And tried to get me to make an unforgivable oath?" Ron started reliving his best & worst memories of Fred. It was like the flood gates had opened for him and he couldn't stop.

"I just wish I would have told him…" A fresh batch of tears started to fall.

"Ronald, Fred knew that you loved him. Anyone who has ever seen you Weasley's together know that you love each other." Hermione had a fresh batch of tears start herself. She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Mione You know I love you right. I can't believe I wasted so much time, and that whole lavender thing. Bloody Hell what a prat I was. I only got with her because I was jealous of Krum. I didn't think that you would ever want me. If I hadn't been so stupid we could have been together all this time." Hermione pressed her lips to his. "What did I do to deserve that?" Ron looked at her questioningly.

"Ron you are still my best friend. I don't like it when you call yourself stupid. Plus if I have to take some of the blame as to why we weren't together. I could have told you how I felt about you. And I have realized that snogging is one of my favorite pastimes. Especially when it is snogging you." This led to another series of passionate kisses.

"Really you two, get a room." George couldn't help but smile when he saw his younger brother & his new girlfriend. "I mean it is about time but do you have to do it for all to see?" Ron's ears started to turn red. "George to I have to remind you of what I saw you doing back in your last year at Hogwarts in the broom closet with…"

"Ok Hermy that's enough. I'll shut up now. So what are you guys doing out here? Mom was worried about you so she sent the troops to look for you." Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder and saw the whole Weasley family marching towards him.

"Oh Ronnie, that was beautiful what you said up there. I never knew…" Mrs. Weasley broke out in another round of sobs. Ginny put her arm around her mother and Mrs. Weasley shook her own head. "Fred would be so disappointed in me, breaking out in tears at the mention of his name."

"Ya know Mom. Fred would want us to live life to the fullest. He's probably up there wanting to take a mickey out of us right now. I mean we haven't really made fun of Ronnicnky yet for finally getting together with Hermy." George knew he was never going to be the same without his twin, but he had to make sure to lived up to Fred expectations and doubled his efforts. He now had to make up for that fact the Fred was not there anymore.

"Ok we've had our tears, now it's time to celebrate Fred's life. That is what he would have wanted." Everyone seemed to agree with George. They all sat in the bleachers & shared their favorite memories of Fred for the next little while.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP._

_a/n__: I have 1 more chapter after this that is pre-written. I am writing more but I seem to have a little block as to where I want the story to go. Opinions would be great. _

The next day a small simple funeral was held for Fred Weasley. He was buried in a small graveyard off the quidditch pitch. It was attended by members of the Order, fellow Hogwarts classmates, teachers & quidditch teammates. Everyone got up and remembered their favorite Fred memory. The last to stand to speak was George. Everyone could see that he was visibly upset and trying not to cry.

"Fred Weasley was not only my brother but my twin. We were part of each other. We finished each other's thoughts, feelings & sentences. We have been getting into trouble together for so long that I don't' know if I'll be able to do it on my own, but I'm sure going to try. I don't want to let Fred down." George wiped a stray tear from his face. George flicked his wand & a bottle of Firewhiskey & sot glasses appeared for everyone "I would like to propose a toast. Fred was the best prankster, jokester, partner, and friend. He was the best brother I could have ever asked for. I love you Fred. To Fred!" Finally George let the tears fall in earnest from his eyes. "To Fred" everyone drank the shots.

Already knowing the plan, Lee Jordan gave a little flick of his wand. Fireworks started going off in every direction. After a 5min display a large W appeared and then turned into FRED WEASLEY FOREVER REMEMBERED.

Everyone stood for a moment & then started to leave the gravesite. Finally only the Weasley family, with Harry & Hermione, was left. "I can't leave him." Mrs. Weasley sobbed. "Come Molly lets go have a rest it's been a long day." Mr. Weasley led Mrs. Weasley back to the burrow.

George was just staring at the mound of dirt. He still had his glass & the bottle of firewhiskey. He was pouring himself another glass. Ron had noticed that was actually his 3rd glass he had poured himself. "Come on George lets go back to the burrow."

"Nah. You guys go ahead. I need to spend a little time here by myself. Please guys just give me this one night." George had already downed the 3rd glass & was pouring the 4th.

Charlie grabbed his own glass again and poured himself another drink as well. "If you are going to get yourself drunk then I might as well join you." With that Charlie downed his second glass. Soon all the Weasley siblings had done the same.

Mr. Weasley walked back to the gravesite. "I know you guys would like to drown your sorrows but please there is a house full of people. I need you help here."

"Come on guys. Let's go back." Hermione put her hand in Ron's & with a gentle pull he followed her back to the burrow. Soon all the Weasley's, except George, was mingling with the guest from the funeral. Finally after all the guest left, Mr. Weasley made his excuses & went up to bed to check on Mrs. Weasley. Bill & Flure floo'd home. Percy made his leave as well. He was still feeling guilty for not returning to his family earlier.

"You guys go. I start cleaning up here. Swing by & check on George will ya. If you need help carrying him home send your patronus." Charlie was already starting to clean up the kitchen.

The two couples walked in silence back up to the gravesite. There they found George surrounded in empty firewhiskey bottles. He was sobbing as if his heart would never mend. "Why Fred!! How could you LEAVE ME!!! How am I suppose to go on?!"

Ginny walked up & place a gentle hand on one shoulder while Ron placed his on the other shoulder. "why did you go somewhere I can't follow??" Ginny then wrapped her arms around George in a fierce hug. "George you know that if he had a choice he wouldn't have left you. He loved you."

"We should have died together. WE were born together we should have died together. He shouldn't have left me behind" George was sobbing in Ginny's arms. "Come George. We'll take you home." Ron picked him up off the ground. He slung 1 arm around his shoulder. Harry stepped up & put George's other arm around his shoulder and the 2 boys carried George back to the burrow.

Ginny dropped to her knees and started to sob. Hermione sank down to the ground to gather up Ginny in her arms. "I knew it was going to be bad for George but not this bad. How is he going to live without him?"

"George is strong Ginny. He just needed today to grieve. The rest of the family including you will help him through this. He may never be completely the same but he won't let Fred's memory down." Hermione was stroking Ginny's hair.

This is how the boys found the girls. "George is in bed passed out. He's going to have one hell of a bloody headache in the morning." "Ronald, language." Hermione corrected him.

Harry only had eye's for Ginny. "Come on Gin. I'll take you back." Ginny stood up and put her arm around Harry's waist while harry put his arm around her shoulder. "We'll see you back at the burrow when you are read." With that the first couple walked back to the house.

"Let's get out of here. I can't stand to be here anymore. It makes me remember that he's never coming back." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand & pulled her up off the ground. They started to walk around the pond. They stopped & Hermione conjured a blanket. They sat down. Ron stared out over the pond, and then put his head in his hands grabbing his own hair. Hermione didn't know what to do for him. She knew he was in pain but didn't know how to help. He was the guy she loved with all her heart & she didn't know how to help him through this.

He looked over at her with his eyes glistening with tears. He was that she too was silently crying as well. They both reached for each other at the same time. They wrapped their arms around each other and Ron finally let go. He couldn't hold in his emotions as more. She just held him while he let it all out. After a few minutes he seemed to have calmed down. "Do you feel better?" She asked quietly. "uhm yeah thanks. I don't know what I would do without you Mione. Please don't' ever leave me. I mean if I'm being a git or the biggest prat in the world, please always come back to me so I can say sorry. I love you more than anything. I just wouldn't survive losing you too."

"Ron, I am not going anywhere. I've put up with you for the last 7 yrs. We've made it through Victor Krum & Valendar Brown, scabbers & crookshanks, Horcuxes & Hallows. You are never getting rid of me buster. I love you Ron. I have loved you since I was 11 years old." She pulled him into a passionate kiss. She was trying to show him how much she loved him the best way she knew how. He turned the kiss with just was much loving. When they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes for a long time. Then Ron laid his head in her lap. She was running her hand through hair. "_I love his hair_." She thought to herself. His breathing fell into a regular rhythm. She knew he was finally asleep. He had only gotten a couple of hours over the past 3-4 days.

This is how Harry found them when he came looking for them an hour later. Ron was still sleeping and Hermione was still running her fingers through his hair. "How is he?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Hermione on the blanket. "He'll be ok. He just doesn't want to show any emotion in front of everyone else. He's trying to be so strong for everyone else. He is very strong you know. "

"I know Hermione. You guys are the reason why I'm still here. I just don't know what to do. Ginny is sleeping. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley went to bed hours ago. Charlie has gone off to Three Broomsticks. I think he's going to go pull a George but with other people instead of by himself. I just feel so lost. I don't know what to do next." Harry was looking like a loss sole not knowing what to do. Hermione shifted just a little so she could look at Harry. "Harry, you have already done everything you needed to do. Now it is your turn to be happy. I know it may not feel like it right now but happiness will come. Look what you have with Ginny. She loves you and you love her. Everything is going to work out I promise. We just need to get through all this sadness first. "

"Thanks Hermione. You always know what to say to make me feel better. I think I'll go check up on Ginny. Please look after Ron for me. I need both of you, ya know." He kissed her on the top of the head and walked back to the burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: again I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters_

_a/n__: I'm still not sure where I'm going with this story yet. I have a condensed version which I could expand if you would like me too. It would turn this into a very long fan fiction. What do you all think? Short & condensed or long & detailed?_

The next day the family set off to attend the funerals for Remus and Nyphadora Lupin at the Tonks family home. Again it was day of remembrance and Harry finally got to meet his godson Teddy. After a long grueling day, the Weasley's headed back to the burrow minus Harry & Ginny who decided to stick around to spend some more time with Teddy.

Once reaching the burrow, Ron & Hermione quickly snuck off to their special spot by the pond to spend some quality time alone. With the large number of people crammed into the burrow privacy was very limited. The young couple enjoyed the rest of the day cuddling on the blanket with a couple of visits to the pond for a swim. "This is what we needed, a day to ourselves, time to be alone together. You are the best medicine to help mend my grieving heart Mione." "Oh Ronald" She quickly pulled into a passionate kiss. "That was the most romantic thing you have every said."

"What you don't think I can be romantic?" Ron was clearly trying to get a rise out of Hermione. He leaned over & started tickling her. "I give please stop!" Hermione was squealing with laughter. He pulled her on top of him. She was straddling him and started her own ticklefest .

"Ok you win Mione. You win!" Ron couldn't handle her hands running over him anymore. It was starting to affect him in ways he didn't want her to know about just yet. Seeing the desire in his eyes, she leaned over him & kissed him. After a few minutes, the pair broke apart both needing some air and some space. Their feelings were starting to make them lose their heads. They both knew they were not ready to take the next step. However stopping in the middle was something they had to work hard on.

"Come on Ron. I think it's time we head back. Harry & Ginny should be back by now. Plus your Mom is probably looking for us." She pulled him up off the blanket. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and took her hand. They both walked back to the burrow in a peaceful silence.

"It's about time you two got back. Kingsley is here and needs to speak to us." Harry was pulling them into the sitting room.

"Hi Minister Shacklebolt, what can we do for you?" Hermione was being her respectful self. "First Hermione you can call me Kingsley. That goes for all of you. We have been friends for a lot longer than I have been Minister. I'm here to discuss your futures. I have been in discussions with Minivera who has agreed that the 3 of you will be allowed to go back to Hogwarts to finish your education if you so desire. However I have another offer for you three. I would like to all to come and work in the Auror dept. We are in short supply of Auror's and since you 3 obviously have the qualifications we could set you up with an accelerated training program and you could be full Auror's within 1 years time instead of the regular 3 year period."

"Can we have some time to discuss this and get back to you Kingsley?" Harry was pretty sure he was going to accept the offer but wanted to discuss it with Ron & Hermione first.

"Yes. Both options are going to begin on September 1. I would like to have your decision as soon as possible of course but there is no immediate rush. With that I'm going to take my leave. It is very busy at the Ministry right now." He walked out of the room and they heard him share a few words with Mr. & Mrs. Weasley & then a pop.

"What do you think Mate? I mean Auror's. We've wanted to do that since 5th year. "

"But what about school?" Hermione was biting her bottom lip. "Come on Mione you know that I'm not very good at school. This is a chance of a lifetime. I mean after 1 year becoming a full fledge Auror." Ron was starting to get very excited.

"I think I'm going to take the offer. I mean there are always going to be bad wizards and I would like to cut them off at the pass so they don't become another Voldemort." Harry knew that Hermione wasn't going to like their decision and was going to try to talk them into going back to school.

"Ok." Hermione was looking at her feet at this point. "I know how important this is to the two of you. I know this is what you want. But I have to go back. I need to go back and finish what I started. I'm just a little sad. This will be the first time that we will be separated." Tears started to roll down Hermione's face. Ron reached her first and gathered her up in his arms.

"Mione it is only for 1 year and we can come and visit on Hogsmeads weekends and owl every day. Just think when you are done school, I'll already be done my training and hopefully working full time. We can start our life together sooner. I'm thinking about our future." Ron was pleading with Hermione to understand that he wasn't doing this just for himself but for them, for HER.

"Oh Ron, I understand. I'm just being a girl hoping that I would be able to walk down the school hallways holding my boyfriends hand. Harry, do you think you should talk to Ginny before making your decision? I'm sure she will understand though."

Ginny decided to make an appearance as Hermione was finishing. "I'll understand what?" "Come on Ginny I need to talk to you and after the mush I just saw Ron turn into I don't want to do it in public." They left hand in hand and walked up to Ginny's room.

"So you want to spend your life with me?" Ron was looking questioningly at Hermione. "I mean I know we are too young to get married and stuff right now, but I can't imagine my life without you in it." Ron was turning his famous Weasley Red. Hermione was smiling at him again "_Lord he's cute when he blushes."_

"Ron I'm always going to be in your life. And Yes I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Now don't think that gets you out of properly proposing to me some day when we are ready. So we have decided I will return to Hogwarts with Ginny and you and Harry will go into the Auror program." There was finality when she said it out loud. They were still standing in the sitting room with their arms wrapped around each other when they heard "WHAT?!!!"

Ron started to chuckle. "He must have told her about Kingsley offer." "Well if he was listening to you and took notes he should be able to win her over. When did you become so romantic Ronald Weasley?" She was smiling up at him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Again I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own HP_

_A/n: I've decided on the condensed version. So here you go_

The next few weeks pasted very quickly. Ron, Hermione, Harry & Ginny went to Australia and found Hermione's parents. They were not too please but understood why she had sent them away. The two couples decided to take a little vacation while they were there. This was the first time that Harry could allow himself to relax. Before he always knew the threat of Voldemort was there, but now with him gone, Harry decided to have some fun.

Ginny & Hermione had lots of fun taking pictures of their adventures. Ginny had picked up the photography bug from Colin Creevey and was actually pretty good at it. Ginny's favorite subject was Harry, but she also had a good eye and timing to get perfect pictures of Ron & Hermione obvious love for each other. She was glad that they had finally declared their love for each other. It had been a long time coming. Ginny couldn't wait for Hermione to be her sister.

The summer quickly came to an end and September 1 was soon upon them. Ron & Harry were taking Ginny & Hermione to the train station to see them off & then reporting for duty at 12:00pm at the Ministry of Magic.

"I hate putting you back on that train. I'm going to miss seeing you every day." Ron had his arms wrapped around Hermione. "Like you said Ron, it is just for 1 year. Plus it will only be 2 months til our first Hogsmeade trip. I'll see you then. Plus I expect at least 3 owls a week from you. I don't want you spending all your time writing me. I want you to study hard and do well in training. I th…" Ron cut her off by kissing her swiftly on the lips. Hermione knew she didn't want this kiss to end but knew it would end soon. She put all of her love into it.

"That is one way to get Hermione to stop talking Mate." Harry was chuckling as he looked at his two best friends. "The best way Harry," Ron was starting to blush. "Let's get these girls on the train the faster they get there the faster this year will be over & we'll all be together again." Harry was already helping Ginny load her trunk onto the train, when he turned around to see if Ron needed help with Hermione's, he noticed the couple locked in another passionate embrace.

"Merlin, don't they ever stop?" Ginny was smiling at Harry. "You know Mr. Potter you could be showing your girlfriend how much you are going to miss her." "Gin I think we have been a bad influence on those two. I mean they just shared their first kiss in the middle of the battle and now they can't seem to keep their hands off each other. What happened to my shy, no public displays of affection friends?" Harry was shaking his head when Ginny reached up on her tip toes to kiss Harry full on the mouth.

"See you soon love." The boy finally had put the girls on the train and watched it pull out of the station. "Bloody Hell! That is the hardest thing I have ever had to do." Ron was running his hand through his hair. "I don't like being separated from her. Especially after everything we have been through. We have finally found each other & now we are going to be apart for the better part of a bloody year. "

"Come on Ron we need to get to the Ministry. Plus we are going to be so busy this year is just going to fly by. So I have been thinking for a while now that maybe we should move into Grimmauld place. It will be closer to the Ministry and after those long hours training it would be easier." Harry was rambling, hoping that Ron picked up on the fact he just asked him to move with him. He didn't think he could handle being in that big house all by himself.

"That's a great idea Harry! You don't mind me living with you?" Ron was always a little insecure about people wanting him around. "I have been basically living with you for over a year now, sometimes in pretty close quarters. I think I could handle having you live in the same house as me. You can even have your own floor if you want it. Hey that might not be such a bad idea, that way I don't have to listen to your snore." Ron playfully punched Harry in the arm.

"Ok Mate your on. Now let's get to work."

The next few weeks did fly by as predicted. The boys were extremely tired after training for 12hrs/day trying to get through 3 years of training in 1. On top of it they also had to fit in time to move into Grimmauld place properly. Kreacher had out done himself cleaning the place up. The Death Eaters had done some damage but not as much as they could have done. The boys loved coming home to home cooked meals, clean clothes and freshly made beds, which they fell into most nights. They also kept their promises to the girls and owled everyday; even if it was just a 1 line I love you.

They made a brief visit to Hogsmeade at Halloween but it was too short for all of their likings. The foursome threw themselves back into their work and dreamed of Christmas when they would actually have time to spend together.

The girls took the train at Christmas time and were expecting the boys at the train stations. However they were very surprised when Mr. & Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them. The girls looked questioningly at each other and then at Mr. & Mrs. Weasley. "Hi Mom & Dad. Where are Harry & Ron? I thought they would be here to greet us?" Hermione could tell that Ginny was getting angry as her face was turning red.

"We have been instructed to take you to the Burrow. You each have instructions to follow once we get there." Mr. Weasley grinning like the cat caught with the canary. There was something up so they decided they would play along.

Once they reached the burrow Ginny went up to her room & Hermione to Ron's old room. Some things never change. Ron's room was still decorated in bright orange with the Cannon's posters all over the wall. Hermione had to laugh to herself. Even though Ron hadn't been living there for 4mths now, the room was still Ron's. It even smelled like him. Then she noticed a garment bag on the bed with a note attached. "_What is he up to_?" She smiled to herself. She pulled the note off the garment bag and opened it.

_Dearest Mione_

_I know that you are probably wondering why I didn't meet you at the Train. You will find out soon enough. Please wear the dress robes in this garment bag. I hope you like it. It took me forever to pick out the right ones._

_Once you have dressed please go to the sitting room. Mom has more instructions._

_I love you _

_Ron_

She opened the dress bag to see the most beautiful dress robe she had ever seen. It was a deep red color, the color of her favorite flowers; red roses. It was a floor length gown with cap sleeves and a-line skirt. "GINNY!!!!" Hermione screamed for her best friend. Ginny ran up the stairs, carrying her own formal dress robes. "Can you help me with my hair & make up?"

"What do you think they are up to?" Ginny was looking at Hermione's gown. "I don't know but let me see your dress." Hermione was grabbing the dress that Ginny had just carried in. Ginny's dress was an emerald green strapless number that would compliment her hair & skin tone. "WOW! Ginny that dress is awesome!"

"Yours too Hermione, I can't believe Ron picked that out for you. It's beautiful. He must have had help." Before she knew it Hermione threw a pillow at her. The girls started giggling. "I guess we better get ready." The next hour was spent doing their hair & make up. The last step was the dresses. Looking deeper in the bag they also found matching shoes & hand bags.

"They thought of everything. I wonder where we are going." Hermione was really starting to get curious now. They walked down the stairs & were waiting in the sitting room. "You both look beautiful, stunning actually. " George was waiting for them to arrive. "Mom they are ready to go. If you want to take pictures get out here now." Mrs. Weasley entered the room & gave both girls bone crushing hugs. "Oh My girls, you take my breath away. Ok now here you go. George be careful with them."

"Why are we going with George?" Ginny was full of questions "Where are we going?"

"Come on little sister, don't you trust me?" There was a twinkle in his eye. "I know where you are going so you need to hold on I'm going to do side-along apparation. Ready? Let's go." With a turn they were gone.

They appeared outside a small restaurant called The Rose. "I will leave you guys here I don't want to see all the romantic stuff that those two in there have planned for tonight. Ginny, you really do look beautiful, same for you Hermione. I have never seen you two look as stunning as right now."

The girls both gave him a hug and with a turn he was gone. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and opened the door to the restaurant. Ron & Harry were waiting for them just inside the door, each with a flower in his hand. Ron had a red rose for Hermione and Harry a white lily for Ginny. "Hi Beautiful, I knew that dress would be perfect." Harry took Ginny's hand and led her away to a secluded part of the restaurant.

Ron was still standing there gazing at her beauty. He knew the dress was going to be perfect, but he underestimated the affect it would have on him. Words could not describe all the feelings he was having at that moment. Finally he realized he was still staring at her. "For you, my love, if you will come this way please." He gave her a little bow. "Ron what is this all about? You know you didn't have to do all this. I mean this must have cost a fortune."

"What is the point of having all that gold the Ministry gave us, if we don't spend it on the people we love? Now please sit down & enjoy." Ron had a couple of more surprises up his sleeve. Everything had been pre-ordered and prepared. The wine arrived with the appetizers shortly after they sat down. It was nice to just talk to her. It had been a long time since they had a real conversation other than their daily owls. It was hard to put everything into an owl. Before they even realized it, dessert & coffee was being served.

"Ron, you have thought of everything, all my favorite foods & drinks. However the best part of the night, is just spending time with you." She cupped his face with her hands and gave him a gentle kiss. "It's not over yet." Just as the dessert plates had disappeared, the room transformed into a ball room. Music started to fill the air. "May I have this dance?" Ron was standing beside her with his hand extended. "Always & forever." Hermione took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. They saw that Harry & Ginny were already there.

On one of the turns around the dance floor, Hermione saw something sparkling on Ginny's ring finger. She looked into Ginny's eyes & then back to her finger. Ginny wiggled her finger and then both girls stopped dancing and ran to each other. "Let me see!" Ginny was already showing Hermione. "Congratulation Gin, Oh Yeah you too Harry." Ron was smiling at the newly engaged couple. "Did you know about this & didn't tell me?" Hermione looked shocked. "You never keep secrets." She saw the gleam in his eye. "I can for my best mate, but I can tell you I was bursting to tell you."

After a few more dances and drinks, the two couples decided it was time to go home. The four were spending the night at Grimmauld place. Harry & Ginny immediately took off for his room. "Remember the silencing charm Please." Ron shouted up the stairs after them. "And the Contraception charm too!"

Ron sat down on the couch beside Hermione. She was looking a little bummed. He knew what she was thinking. "Mione, what's wrong? You can tell me anything." "Oh Ron, I guess I'm just a little jealous of Harry and Ginny getting engaged. I wish it was us." She felt ashamed for trying to rush Ron into something e wasn't ready for.

"Mione, I love you, more than anything in world. The only reason I didn't ask you was because I didn't want you to be stressed out trying to take your Newt. I didn't want to add anymore stress to your already stressful time at school. Don't worry it will be our turn soon enough. Plus you know Harry, he just can't wait for anything." Ron chuckled. "However if you come over her and look my pocket you might find a present." Hermione dove at him and reached in his pocket. She took out a jewelry box and opened it.

"Ron it is stunning." She picked up the sapphire necklace to take a close look. "Absolutely stunning." He took it from her and turned her around to help her put it on. She lifted her hair & he closed the clasp on the chain & kissed the back of her neck.

She turned to face him. He cupped her face and gently kissed her lips. It was as if fireworks were suddenly going off. She kissed him back, running her hands up and down his back. He started to pull away but she pulled him back to her. They fell together on the couch with Hermione landing on top of him. "Mione, I think we need to stop." Ron was out of breath. "I don't want to." Hermione whispered into his ear. "Oh Mione, now I know we have to stop." He sat up & pulled her into his lap. "I want our first time to be special. I'm not saying we have to wait to be married or anything, but I don't want to rush into it. I know you; you really don't want to rush things. You need a 12 page plan." She started to blush and playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Now if you promise to behave yourself, you can come up stairs and sleep beside me. I will be the happiest man on earth just have to you wrapped up in my arms. I still haven't gotten used to you know sleeping near me. I can't wait for this year to be over, so we can be together all the time." She stood up and gave her hand to him. Ron stood up & then gracefully picked Hermione up in his arms and carried her up the two flights of stairs to his floor. He gently placed her on the bed. After another long snogging session, they got ready for bed.

He curled his arm around her & pulled her close. After snuggling in as close as possible, she started to drift off to sleep. He just looked at her. She was just so bloody beautiful. How did he ever get so lucky to call her his Mione? With a smile on his face, he drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Again I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own HP_

The two couples arrived at the Burrow first thing in the morning. Mrs. Weasley gave them all bone crushing hugs. "Come sit, breakfast is almost ready." Mrs. Weasley thought that all 4 of them needed to gain some weight. They were all too thin.

Harry & Ginny had this glow about them. Anyone who looked at them could tell that they were deeply in love. "What is going on with you two this morning?" Mrs. Weasley looked at them again. "You're engaged!" A shocked look came over both of them. "Arthur, get in here right NOW!" Mr. Weasley came into the kitchen and sat down in his usual seat. "Good Morning Weasley's, Harry and Hermione."

"Did you know that they were getting engaged?" Mr. Weasley took a deep breath. He was already turning red. He thought he might have gotten through dinner before having this conversation with his beloved wife. "Yes Molly, I did know. Harry asked me for permission and I said that as long as Ginny would accept him then so would I."

"But they are so young Arthur. Ginny is not done school yet." Mrs. Weasley knew she was going to approve the match she just wished it could have waited a year or so.

"Don't worry about that Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and I don't plan on getting married any time soon. We just wanted to declare our love for each other. She is going to finish school and I'm going to finish my auror training. Then by the sounds of things she might be off training with the Harpies for a while. We probably won't marry for at least 2 years. I just want the world to know that I love her and she's the one I've chosen to be with for all time." Harry leaned over and gave Ginny a light kiss.

Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her face by this point "Well when you put it like that how can I object. Come here son!" Harry was pulled into another famous Mrs. Weasley hug. "I knew it was going to be you. I've always knows it was going to be you. She has been in love with you since she was a little girl."

"Ok, can we get back to breakfast now? I've had about as much of this mushy stuff as I can take on an empty stomach." Ron was already starting to pile the food on to his plate.

"Your time will come soon enough Ronald. Here you go have another serving of pancakes Harry. Are you boys sure you are alright living on your own? Are you eating enough? " Mrs. Weasley worried about all her children

"Don't wo'y Mom, Kreacher is lo'king after us 'ust 'ine." Ron was still shoving in the food as fast as his mother could put it on his plate.

"Honestly Ronald, can you please not talk with your mouth full." Hermione was giving him her famous look.

"Sorry Mione." Ron swallowed. "I love you." He knew exactly what to say to say to fuse Hermione's temper.

The rest of the Weasley's started to arrive at the Burrow to celebrate Christmas. The festivities were a little subdue because Fred was not there to celebrate with them. George was often caught staring off as if in deep thought. They could all tell that he was missing his twin. Harry and Ginny announced their engagement which seemed to perk up the party. Everyone congratulated them and toasts were given all around.

The Weasley brothers cornered Harry in the kitchen and had their "brotherly" talk with Harry. They all knew how much Harry loved Ginny, it was just the principle of it all.

The rest of Christmas break past by much too fast. Soon Ginny & Hermione were back at Hogwarts and Harry & Ron were studying and training hard to finish their Auror training. Hermione's owls were still coming every day but getting shorter the closer it came to the Newt's. Finally the day came that the boys were waiting for the end of term at Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Again I'm not J.K. Rowling so I don't own HP_

They had already gotten permission to meet the girls at Hogwarts instead of waiting for the train to arrive. They were all going to travel home on the train together. As Harry looked up at the beloved castle he felt like get was coming home. This was the first place that actually felt like a home to him. This was the first place that he had found friends, a sense of belonging and the love of his life.

Ron was just thinking of Hermione. Everywhere he looked something reminded him of her. The lake, the whomping willow where Sirius dragged him to the shrieking shack, the Great Hall where they sat together so often, the common rooms where they had some many of their infamous fights. He couldn't wait to see her again.

The boys stopped in to Hagrid's hut to visit for a while as they knew the girls wouldn't be ready yet. "Look at yeh 'wo. Auror's already. I'm s' proud of Yeh!" Hagrid gave them a bone crushing yet that would rival Mrs. Weasley's.

They walked up the hill and was about to walk in the front door when they ran into Professor McGonagall. "Potter, Weasley, good to see you boys back here, even if it's only to pick up the lovely Miss. Granger & Miss. Weasley. I have sort of missed having you two causing trouble around here. However at least Miss. Weasley kept up the tradition & the quidditch cup will be in the Gryffindor House for another year." With a wink, she turned and walked away. Harry thought he saw a tear in her eye.

"oomp. Geeze Mione I can't breathe." Hermione had snuck up on Ron and jumped into his arms. Ron quickly wrapped his arm around his beloved & looked deep into her eyes. "_Merlin, I love this girl."_ Ron took a quick look over his shoulder to see his sister & Harry locked in a deep kiss. "_Well when in Rome…"_ Ron was starting to pick up some Muggle phrases. He pull Hermione closer to him and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Ron, if you could stop eating Hermione's face for a few minutes, it's time to go down & board the train." Ginny was laughing at her older brother. Harry just gave them a little smirk. "Let's give them a minute love. Plus if they miss the train they can always walk to the forest & apparate back to the Burrow."

"We're coming. Bloody Hell you guys know how to ruin a moment. I'm not going anywhere near that forest. There are still giant spiders in there." Ron shuttered. "Let's go my brave knight." Hermione was pulling on his hand. With one last look up at the castle, the four made their way to the train stop. They were soon boarded.

"Do you guys realize where we are?" Harry was looking his two best friends. "Ron, we are in the exact compartment we sat in on our first ride to Hogwarts. This is the compartment we sat in when Hermione came in looking for Neville's toad, when she told you; you had dirt on your nose." The rest of the trip was spent remembering their times at Hogwarts, the good and the bad.

When they pulled up to the station, Hermione and Harry both got a little quite. Ron looked over at them "What?" "Well when we step of this train that means our time at Hogwarts is really over. I mean it has been such a big part of my life. I just feel a little sad about saying good bye I guess." Hermione had tears in her eyes.

"Just think we are starting the rest of our lives. It's not like we will never be at Hogwarts again. I mean some day we will be going to bail our kids out of trouble. "

"What I think my prat of a brother is trying to say is that we are growing up and we have to move on. Hogwarts will always be a special part of our lives but it's time to move on. " Ginny walked over and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. They had all grown up during their time at Hogwarts. Going back for her last year was a way for Hermione to say goodbye to that chapter in her life. She knew it was time to move on and she couldn't wait to start the rest of her life, especially with the tall, red head that was struggling with her trunk.

"Mione, couldn't you have put all this into your little bag. This thing weighs a ton." Ron was trying to move Hermione's trunk. She took out her wand and with a flick it was small enough to put into her bag. "There is that better Ronald? Let's get going." With a little spin they apparated to the garden in front of the Burrow.

In celebration of Ginny & Hermione finishing school and Ron & Harry finishing up their auror training, Mrs. Weasley planned a little party for them. "Oh Good boys you are home. I have a few chores for you to do before the party. You don't mind do you? Ron, take the girls bags up to their room. I figure you can all bunk here tonight at least." Mrs. Weasley was puttering around the kitchen. "Girls can you start getting the table set for lunch?"

The rest of the afternoon past by quickly. Mrs. Weasley coming up with one chore after another for them to do. She didn't seem to want to let the two couples have any time alone. Finally after everything was ready for the party she decided that she would allow them time to go get ready. The foursome quickly made their way up the stairs. The boys knew that they wouldn't take as long as the girls getting ready so they gave the girls the bathroom first.

Once everyone was showered & dressed, they made their way down stairs to the living room. It seemed like everyone was waiting there for them, the whole Weasley family, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, most of the members of DA and the Order. The Burrow was busting at the seams so they took the party out into the garden.

Hermione earlier had done her magic with the decorations, little white lights & colorful streamers were hanging from the trees. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Music was playing in the back ground some of the girls were dancing. The boys were laughing and pointing at them. Finally the girls went over and grabbed the boys & made them dance as well.

Finally as the party was starting to break up, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and asked her if she wanted to go for a walk down by the pond. She nodded her head & put her hand in his. "I have a present for you. I know it's not going to be what you are thinking it is. Boy I am messing this up. Here."

Hermione had a shocked look on her face. She was expecting Ron to propose but since his little speech she didn't think that was what was in the box. She opened the jewelry box and so the most beautiful pair of sapphire earrings.

"I bought them when I bought your necklace. I know it's not what you expected. I just didn't want to rush you into anything. I know that you just got done school. I just want us to get established first. You know that I love Mione more than anything in this world." Ron was starting to stumble over his words.

"I love them Ron, and I love you. You do know that they are my birthstone right. They are perfect." She leaned over and gave his a kiss on the cheek.

"Well we better get back. You know what everyone is going to be expecting right?" Ron was shuffling his feet.

"Ron, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. It only matters that we are doing things on our time schedule not theirs. You are right we are still young. You have just finished Auror training and I'm just finishing Hogwarts. I would like to get settled in my job for a little while. It took us 7 years to admit we loved each other. We don't have to get married tomorrow." Hermione always knew what to say to make him feel better.

They walked hand in hand back to the party. No one even seemed to notice that they were gone, other than Mrs. Weasley who didn't say anything. She took a look at Hermione's left hand & didn't see a ring there so she decided it would be better to leave it alone. She knew that her son had found the love of his life, some day he would ask her to be his wife. However, he just did take his time.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: again I own nothing_

It seemed like the golden trio just slid into a normal life. Hermione & Ron were both living with Harry at Grimmauld place. This didn't sit well with Mrs. Weasley at first. "Living together in SIN! That is what you are doing. How can you do this?"

"Now Mom, we basically lived together for the whole year when we were off fighting Voldemort. We were in a tent for bloody sakes. At Harry's we basically have separate suites, Hermione & I are basically just sharing a floor." Ron was turning red. Hermione knew that if she didn't step in soon then it was going to blow into a full fledge row.

"Mrs. Weasley would it make you feel better if Ginny move in with us as well. Ginny & I could share 1 floor, while the boys shared another floor? We could take care of each other. Harry, Ron & I would be close to the ministry & Ginny would be able to travel with the other girls for Quidditch tryouts." Hermione always seemed to have a logical explanation for everything.

"Oh fine then. Yes that does make perfect sense. Plus Ginny and Harry are going to be married so I guess I have to get use to you all leaving me." Mrs. Weasley let a tear fall down her cheek. "I just miss having this house full of children. It's so quiet with all of you gone."

"Awh Mom you know we love you. Nothing is ever going to replace you. Plus just think with us all out you and dad can have time to do stuff together alone." Ginny was trying to make her mother feel better and alleviate some of the guilt she felt by moving in with Harry.

"You know that is how we got all of you in the first place." Mrs. Weasley smiled to herself.

"Yuck Mom, I didn't need that mental picture. Gross!" Ron was turning red again, just the thought of his parents doing that made him a little sick.

"You will ALL be here for Sunday dinner as usual." Mrs. Weasley had finally accepted that her children were grown adults. She didn't have to like it but she did accept it. "There will be no sharing rooms just because you are all living in the same house. I expect you all to behave like responsible adults. Go on it going boys, I need to speak to the girls alone for a minute."

Ron & Harry both gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek and ran for the door with the girls trunks. "Alright girls now that the boys are gone, I'm not stupid you know. I know with all of you living together things might come up and happen. I know that you will be responsible but just in case I think that there are a few things that you should know. "

She sat the girls down and went over every contraception charm, potion and prayer she had every learned. Ginny turned the brightest shade of red that Hermione had ever seen. That was because Ginny was already using most of the charms her mother was teaching to her. Both girls let Mrs. Weasley give them the lesson, which Hermione had already learned back in 4th year because they were included in one of the extra credit assignments she had done in Charms class.

"Just because I have taught you all these charms and potions doesn't mean that I expect you to be using them anytime soon, but I do remember what it's like to be young & in love." When she was done, she shooed them out the door telling them not to keep the boys waiting, but not to do any funny business.

The girls following the boys lead, each kissed Mrs. Weasley on the cheek and hurried after the boys. They were waiting for them out in the garden. "What was that all about?" Ron was looking questioningly at Ginny. "Mom was just teaching us some contraception charms & potions. I didn't dare tell her that I've already learned them and am using most of them."

"WHAT! Potter what are you doing to my sister?" Ron turned the brightest shade of red and was pretending to be fuming. Hermione could tell that he was just taking a mickey out of them, but Harry was looking scared.

"Ron, um.. I thought.. well we are going to be…." Harry was stumbling over all of his words. Ron looked at him and laughed. "Merlin Harry if you could see your face right now." Hermione & Ginny were giggling to each other.

"Come on lets go home." Ron turned on the spot and apparated to 12 Grimmauld place. Pop, Pop Pop the other 3 were right behind him.

"Good to be home. Now Mione were you serious when you said you & Ginny were going to share a floor?" Ron gave her his famous puppy dog eyes. She could never refuse him when he used them.

"Well Ronald we are going to make it appear as if that is what we are doing. You are technically going move all of you stuff into a room up on Harry's floor. Ginny is going to move into your room. Now you know that Ginny was never one for following the rules so I'm assuming that she is going to be staying in Harry's room. Naturally you are not going to want to listen to Ginny & Harry, who sometimes forget to use silencing charms, so you are going to have to come down to my floor." Ginny & Harry were blushing remember one of the times they had forgot the silencing charm and Hermione had walked in on them.

Ron was looking at Hermione with amazement. "So we are going to make it look as if we each have our own rooms, boys on 1 floor & girls on another for Mom's sake. However we really will be sharing each other's room. Bloody Hell Mione, You are amazing! Have I told you lately that you are the smartest witch I know?"

"Ok Boys get to work. I want those rooms moved & set up. Then we can get to the good stuff." Hermione was very good at giving orders. Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gave him a slap on the butt, which she let linger for a moment. He stopped and gave her a questioning look. "Get a move on Ron, Harry is waiting for you." She gave him a smile and he took off up the stairs.

The boys took longer to arrange the rooms than they thought. "_Who would have thought that I collected so much junk over a year_?" Ron thought to himself. He did have 1 item that was going to have to remain hidden from Hermione til he felt the time was right. What Hermione didn't know that that her necklace and earring were actually part of a set of jewelry, of which Ron had bought every piece. He still had a bracelet and of course the engagement ring & wedding band.

Ron did not know how much longer he was going to be able to hold out before he asked Hermione to be his wife. He didn't want to rush her, but he knew that she was the one for him. He knew that he was never going to feel that way about another woman in his life. She was part of him. She knew more about him than anyone else. She knew what to say to piss him off, calm him down, make him laugh and make him cry.

He was thinking that the bracelet would make a good birthday present and maybe engagement for Christmas. "_Blood Hell can I wait til Christmas? Do I want to wait til Christmas?_" He just didn't know. "_Maybe I can speed up this time line. Bracelet for first day at work & engagement for her Birthday_?" Now that was sounding like a much better plan. The soon they got this show on the road the better.

"Are you done in there Ron?" Harry called from the upper floor. "Your new room up here is ready. I'd like to get Ginny set up in her room before midnight ya know." Pop. The next thing Ron knew was that Harry was standing beside him. "What's that?" Harry was looking over Ron shoulder at the jewelry left in the case. "Well harry the last time I looked, it was a bracelet, engagement ring and wedding band." Ron chuckled

"How long have you had that? It looks a lot like the necklace & earrings you gave to Hermione." Harry was now studying the remaining pieces carefully.

"They were actually all one large set that I bought at a muggle antique shop. I was just trying to figure out when the best time would be to give the remaining pieces to Mione." Ron was glad he finally had someone to talk to about this. Harry & Ron didn't usually go into the emotional sides of themselves very often.

"So you have had the ring since before I asked Ginny to marry me? Were you..? I didn't ah.. steal your moment did I?" Harry was starting to feel as if he stole Ron's thunder.

"No mate as I told Mione that night I didn't want to rush her, she had her Newts to think about. I didn't want to add more stress to her life." Harry looked relieved.

"Don't worry Ron you will find the right moment. Don't worry about it being all romantic or a big deal. I don't think Hermione is looking for all that. I think she just wants to be with you. Bloody knows why?" Ron slapped harry on the back for that comment and finally the two of them moved all of his stuff up to his new room. Ron found the perfect hiding spot for the jewelry and then went down stairs to help Hermione set up their new room.

_A/N: Please review_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

Ron was slowly losing his mind. He did not know how much longer he was going to be able to share a bed with Hermione without something happening. He loved her so much & didn't want to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for but to lie next to her every night was killing him. Every time he suggested that he go back to his own room for a night she gave him the puppy dog eyes and she won. He could not deny her anything when she looked at him like that.

He had decided not to move up his time schedule. It just seemed a little too fast for him. He needed to slow things down a little bit. He couldn't let a little thing like lust spoil his perfect plan.

The foursome went out to dinner to celebrate Hermione's birthday. The restaurant which they dined also had a little dance floor. Ron spoke softly in her ear, "Would you like to dance?" Hermione nodded her head and he gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

"They look so perfect with each other. I wish he would just ask her to marry him already." Ginny gave a little sigh as she looked over at her brother and the love of his life. "He will when he is ready. He knows she's the one, he just doesn't want to rush anything." Harry didn't want to give away that Ron ad already had the ring for well over a year.

"Rush into anything! Merlin it took them 7 years to admit they had feeling for each other. Are we going to have to wait another 7 years for them to finally get engaged?" Ginny was starting to get fired out. Harry being the peacemaker leaned over and gave his fiancé a kiss on the lips. "Let's dance. I don't want Ron showing me up. I can be the romantic dance type too you know." With that harry & Ginny joined Ron & Hermione on the dance floor. Finally after a number of dances the two couples decided they had better head home as they all had to go to work the next day.

Once at home Harry chased Ginny up the stairs to their floor. Ron sat down on the sofa in front of the fire place. Hermione joined him always wanting to find time to snuggle with him. "Mione, I got you a little something. You know you're first day at work and all." He handed her a long jewelry box. This time she knew it wasn't an engagement ring because the box was the wrong shape. She opened the box and gasped. There was a beautiful diamond & sapphire tennis bracelet. She knew it belonged to the same set as her necklace and earrings.

"Oh Ron! Where did you find this? It matches perfectly. It is so beautiful. Help me put it on." Hermione knew she was gushing. He spoiled her rotten. She knew that he liked to give her presents because he didn't have much growing up and now that he had money he liked to spend it on her, never himself, but always on her.

"You spoil me Ron. You know that I don't need all these expensive gifts right. I just need you. You are the most important thing in the world to me. I wouldn't care if the Goblins took all of our galleons and we had to live in a cardboard box, as long as I had you I would be the luckiest girl in the world. Don't 

you ever forget that Ronald Bilius Weasley." She leaned over with tears in her eyes and gave him a kiss that shook him to his core. She was pouring all the love that she had to him into this kiss.

"oh Mione, you don't know what you do to me. We have to stop this or we won't be able to." Ron had almost reached his limit. "Ron I don't want to stop. What are we waiting for? I love you and you love me that is the most important part." But Ron had been brought up in a home where men treated their ladies with respect. He knew he couldn't let anything like that happened until the world knew that she was going to be his forever. He needed to go see her parents to ask them permission to marry their daughter. Once they were engaged, then he would let her have her way with him.

"Yes Mione, but it's because I love you that I want to wait. I want it to be special; I want it to be perfect. Not just some "get caught up in the moment let's do it" thing. I want it to be everything you have ever dreamed of and more. Let me give that to you because you have already given me so much." Ron's ears were the Weasley red by the time he was finished. She knew that she was fighting a losing battle.

"After a speech like that I guess I can let you off the hook for now Ronald, but don't keep me waiting too long. I may not be able to control myself. I won't be responsible for my actions." Hermione was chuckling to herself. "Come on, let's go to bed and get some sleep." She pulled him up off the coach and led him off to their room. Soon they were wrapped in each other's arms and Hermione had drifted off to sleep. Ron loved this few minutes before he would drift off where he could just watch her peacefully. "Soon Mione very soon."

A/N: Anyone know when exactly the quidditch season starts & finishes. I need it for an upcoming chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

He was not in the best of moods when he got home from work that day. He had been assigned to desk duty for the day to get caught up on his back log of paper work. He just didn't see why it was necessary for him to fill out form after form when he could just voice record it while it happened, which he always did.

Harry & Ginny were already at the Burrow the start of Christmas vacation. He was waiting for Hermione to get off work so they could go to the Burrow together. They had all been living together at Grimmauld place for 6 months now. Hermione was getting more and more involved in her work. She was going in early, staying late and bring work home in the evenings and weekends. They barely got to spend any time together unless there were sleeping.

That was another problem that Ron was facing. It was getting harder and harder to sleep next to Hermione every night and not let anything serious happen. Face it he was sexually frustrated. He had already gone to Hermione's parents and asked permission to marry her. They were very pleased that Ron had come to them first and gave their blessing. He just didn't know when to do it. He was trying to decide between taking her out to dinner, just at the house or at the Burrow during Christmas. He was carrying the ring around with him now just waiting for the perfect moment to arrive.

The later Hermione was the angrier Ron was getting. Finally after waiting for her for an hour, he scribbled a note on a piece of parchment, attached it to Pig and sent him off to Hermione. Then he stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Burrow"

Once he arrived, his mood did not improve as everyone was asking where Hermione was. "I don't know, probably still at work. I sent a note with Pig to remind her of dinner. If she can drag herself away from her books she'll be here, if not then there is nothing I can do about it." Ron stormed off into the kitchen. He opened the liquor cabinet and headed straight for the firewhiskey. Harry knew it was going to be a long night if he was heading in that direction already.

Harry followed Ron out into the garden, grabbing Ron's travelling cloak as he went, "what's up Mate? I know you and this is a little more than Hermione being late for dinner." It was a little cold outside. Ron hadn't really dressed for being outside in these cold temperatures.

"I have been thinking a lot lately," Ron started. "Well that's your problem Mate," Ron playfully punched Harry in the shoulder, "Sorry mate go on."

"We just don't seem to spend any time together anymore. I mean she is always got her head stuck in a book. I mean ya Mione's always had her nose stuck in a book, but we could get her to do things. Now it just seems like the only time I see her is when she is sleeping." Ron ran his fingers through is hair in frustration.

"Ron you know what she's like. She had just started at this new job a few months ago and is trying to prove herself. She ALWAYS needs to prove she's the best. That's why she needs you to balance her out; 

otherwise she would never leave our library. You just need to get her to realize that what she doesn't need to work 100 hours a week to prove herself. She'll come around you'll see.

However I think you have more than that on your mind too?" Harry gave Ron a knowing little grin. Harry draped Ron's cloak over his shoulders.

"Well there are two other things floating around in my head too. I'm trying to figure out when to ask Mione to marry me. I want to do something really special for her but I'm afraid I'm going to muck it up. I was thinking of maybe something for her birthday or something, but I don't know if I can wait that long.

See I've kind of… well I've put a… how to say this." Ron took another drink of firewhiskey. "I've put some restrictions on how far our… uhm… relationship can go. Now I'm wishing I would've kept my big mouth shut. There I said it. I'm not getting any and I'm frustrated. ARUGH!" Ron downed another shot of firewhiskey. "I told Mione I wanted it to be special. I want the whole world to know that she's mine. I wanted to wait until we were at least engaged. Now I just don't know if I can hold out that long. Damn what do I do Harry?"

"Well go home, get the ring, ask the girl and get shagging would be my best advice." Harry couldn't help but laugh a bit at his friend. Ron was more than just his friend, he was his brother. Harry did have some sympathy for him though. "Really Ron, just ask her. She's been waiting for you to ask her for a year now. You'll both feel better."

Ron by now had had 4 shots of firewhiskey and was feeling better, not drunk but a little less moody. "I have been carrying the ring around with me just in case for a month now. You know just in case the right moment came about. I wonder where she could be. She's like almost 2 hours late."

"So this is where you guys are hiding." Hermione was walking out the door to join them. "Where have you been?" Ron said a little louder than he intended. He was upset with her but was more worried than anything else. "Well I've been in the house for like 45mins now talking with your family. You know there is a Christmas party going on in there." Hermione huffed.

Harry started to slowly back up towards the house because he knew this was going to escalate into one of those famous Ron and Hermione fights. "I'm just going to go back in.." Neither of them was paying any attention to him. You could cut the tension with a knife between those two. Everyone, including themselves, knew that they belonged together.

"Why were you late?" Ron roared "I waited for you for an hour. How long was I supposed to hang around and wait for you?"

"I was in a meeting Ronald, it ran over. I couldn't just drop everything and come home. I have responsibilities you know. I came right here from work as soon as the meeting was over." Hermione emotional state was catching up to Ron's.

"Responsibilities? Are you saying that I don't have responsibilities? I'm a bloody Auror, I don't know how much more responsible you can get!" Ron was taking all his frustrations and worries out on her; he just didn't know how to stop.

"Ronald I know that you have responsibilities too. I just don't understand why you don't understand that my job is just as important to me as yours is to you." Hermione decided she didn't want to fight anymore and stood up and started to make her way back inside. "I'll talk to you later when you've calmed down."

Ron decided it would be better if he stayed outside for a little while. Harry corned Hermione as soon as she came in the house. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and they quietly took off upstairs to Ginny's old room for some privacy.

"Hermione what's going on? You and Ron haven't had a row like that in a long time." Harry wanted to be a friend to both of his best friends. He wanted to hear what was going on in Hermione's mind.

"Oh Harry. I don't think that Ron wants me anymore. I mean I know that he loves me but I think that he's gone back to only loving me as a friend and is just staying with me out of obligation. I mean we don't spend any time together anymore and he doesn't want to… well you know we haven't… I mean we have been together for well over a year and we still haven't….we've shared a bed for months and nothing. I mean what if he doesn't want me that way?" Her eyes started to fill up with tears.

Harry finally thought he had gotten to the root of the problem. They both loved each other so much that they didn't want to do anything to hurt the other's feelings. They were both frustrated but didn't know how to make it stop. He just hoped that Ron would ask her soon so they could finally give in to their temptations.

"Hermione, you are the smartest witch of our time, but sometimes you can't see what is right in front of your face. Ron loves you so much that he doesn't want to do anything that may appear as disrespectful. He wants you so much that he can't think straight and it's driving him nuts.

However back to the not spending time together, how many hours have you been putting into work? 12 hour days plus bringing work home at nights and on weekends? I know that you are new and you want to prove yourself, but can you slow it down to a normal person pace? I mean you will be able to do twice the work as a normal witch or wizard in the same amount of time.

I love you Hermione. You are the sister I chose. I just need for you to slow down and enjoy life. We didn't defeat Voldemort just so you could work yourself into an early grave for the Ministry. We did it so we could have normal lives and families." Harry needed to explain to her how much she needed to slow down bit.

"But that's the thing Harry, Ron doesn't want to have a family with me. If he did why hasn't he proposed yet? I've been waiting and waiting. I understood last Christmas when he didn't want to put any more pressure on me because of School but what about when school was done or when we moved in together or now. What's he waiting for? Doesn't he love me enough to marry me?" Hermione's 

insecurities were starting to come out. "I bring home work to do so that I have something to occupy myself so I don't jump on him every time he walks in the door. "

"Hermione, stop bringing home the work and just jump him. I'm sure that he will appreciate it. Everything is going to work out. Stop worrying about it. Just relax and enjoy him. Now come on let's get back to the party before they send out a search party." Harry was wiping the tears from her cheeks.

They walked back down stairs. Ginny was dragging Ron back inside by this point. Harry was sure that she was having the same talk with Ron as he just had with Hermione. Harry was so glad that things had just worked out with for him and Ginny. Things always seemed to just click, they didn't have the same problems that Ron and Hermione had expressing their feelings to each other. He could wait until they actually got married and he could call her his wife.

Ron walked over to Hermione, "Can I talk to you outside again?" She nodded her head and took the hand he held out for her. They walked back out door. Everyone was whispering, "Do you think he's finally going to ask her? Do you think they're going to make this work?"

"Come on everyone give them some privacy. It's Christmas." Mrs. Weasley wanted to give her youngest son some space. She too was hoping that he would finally ask the girl to marry him.

Ron led Hermione down to the pond, to the exact spot where he gave her the earrings when she got done Hogwarts. This seemed to be a special spot for them. They had spent a lot of time by the pond over the past few years.

He conjured a blanket for them to sit on. "Sit Mione please. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I really was more worried than anything else and maybe a little frustrated. I mean we haven't really spent a whole lot of time together lately. I guess I'm a little jealous of your work books, the get to spend more time with you than I do." Ron stood up and kicked a pile of snow in frustration.

Hermione stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Ron you know that I love you more than anything. I'm sorry too. I've just been trying to do so well at work that I really wasn't thinking about how much time I was spending actually do it. I'm going to try and start working more normal hours. I know I haven't been putting your first and you are the most important thing to me."

Ron looked deep into those big brown eyes and he knew this was the perfect moment and he was going to take it. "Mione, I love you with all of my heart. I know that you are smarter than me, I know that you could have any bloke out there and why you chose me I don't know, but I thank Merlin you did. I love you when you have your nose stuck in a book, when you are shouting at me to hurry up in the bathroom, even when we argue. I will love you until the end of my days." Ron got down on one knee and drew out the ring that he had been carrying around with him.

"Mione, will you be with me forever? Will you take this oversized git and make him your own? Will you be the person I wake up to every morning for the next 100 years? Will you Marry me?"


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I think I left you hanging long enough_

_Disclaimer: same as before I own nothing_

Ron had never been so scared in all his life. Waiting for Hermione to answer seemed to take forever. He knew it was only a few seconds but when you're holding your breath waiting for an answer it seems like an eternity.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, she didn't trust herself to say anything so she just nodded. That was enough for Ron. He stood up put the ring on her finger and swung her around. He placed a bone crushing hug that rivaled his mothers on her. When his lips touched hers, it was like all of Fred & George's fireworks were going off inside of him. He knew that if he didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to. Now he didn't want to stop but he thought they should at least go back to tell the family and maybe find somewhere a little more private than by the pond.

"oh Mione, I think we should go in and tell the others our news and then maybe go home." Ron was trying to keep his body from betraying how much he really wanted her. "Oh Ron, I knew it. You are just doing this because you think it's what I want to hear. You don't really want me." Hermione's tears started to well up again.

"Is that what you have been thinking?" Ron started to laugh. "You thought I didn't want you in that way. Bloody hell Mione I have wanted you in that way since I was 15 years old. Do you know how hard it's been for me to keep my bloody hands and well… other things off you? Don't you know what you do to me?" He searched for her eyes because he needed her to understand. "I didn't want… well that… to happen until I could tell the whole world that you were mine. Do you know how hard it's been on me to hold you every night and not want to jump you? Do you know how many cold showers I have taken because of you and only you?"

"You mean it?" Hermione looked for her answer in his eyes. She finally could see the burning desire he had for her. "Why Ron? Why have we had to wait for so long? I have been thinking that you didn't want me in that way and that's why you have been holding back. I thought that you didn't love me like a man loves a woman but didn't know how to tell me. "

"I didn't want to rush you Mione. I didn't want you to think I was just in this for a shag. I was trying to be respectful and honor you. Guess I made a bloody mess of that." Ron ran his fingers through is hair again in frustration.

"No Ron, I made the mess of things. I've been bringing home all this extra work to keep myself from tearing your clothes off every time I see you. My bed clothes have been getting skimpier and skimpier trying to entice you. Now I know why you have suddenly decided to shower before bed. I'm so stupid. Forgive me Love!" Hermione again pressed her lips onto his. The fire between them was going to ignite at any time if they continued on as they were.

"Mione, I really don't want our first time to be out in the public for all to walk in on. If we don't get moving soon I'm not going to be responsible for my actions. Now can we please go inform the mob in there so we can go home and… well maybe I'll let you rip my clothes off & have your way with me." Ron was grinning and turning red all at once. This was probably the happiest moment of his life.

Hermione finally looked down at the ring he had placed on her finger. She was so into the moment that she hadn't even looked at it yet. It could have been a rubber band and she still would have said yes. What she saw took her breath away. On her finger was a large sapphire stone with a diamond on either side, she knew immediately that it was part of the set of jewelry he had already given her.

"Ron, is this..? I mean does it go with…?" Hermione was lost for words. If this was part of a set then that means he had either; gone in and purchased 1 piece at a time or you bought them all together; if he bought them all together, than he had had this ring since at least the Christmas before when Harry had asked Ginny to marry him.

"Yes love, I can see the question going through your beautiful brain. I bought the whole set at once including the matching wedding bands. I bought it around your birthday when you were still at Hogwarts. I didn't want to rush your or pressure you so I decided I would give you one piece at a time.

However my plan ran into a snag. You see the first 2 steps went well, but you weren't supposed to get the engagement ring until our 2 year anniversary. I couldn't hold out that long. So I have knows all along that you were the only one for me. I just wanted to make sure you felt the same." Ron tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and brushed away the tears on her cheek with his thumb. He took her face in both of his hands and gave her a light feather weight kiss.

"Now come on lets go so we can home and let the real action begin." Ron's smile was enough to light up the whole sky. They turned around and started to way up the small hill to get back to the burrow when they heard the applause. What they didn't realize was that the whole Weasley family, Harry and all the other invited guest to the Christmas party were all standing there watching the couple.

Ginny & Harry were already running down to meet them. "How long have you been standing there?" Ron felt like he was going to die of embarrassment. He couldn't believe his whole family and then some had just heard everything he had said.

"Don't worry Mate we didn't hear anything. I cast a silencing charm around us so we couldn't hear, we could just watch. You finally did it. Do you feel better now? And did you have to grope my sister so much?" Harry started to laugh as Ron punched him in the shoulder.

Ginny and Hermione were giggling while the rest of the family caught up to them. "It's about time little brother. We've all been waiting for some time now you know." Bill was the first to reach them. "Oh little ickle Ronnie is finally getting married." George was trying to do his best Fred impression. "No seriously Bro, Congratulations. I can't believe she held out for you for so long. You know Hermione if you ever want to trade him in for a better model come look me up." Hermione stuck her tongue out at him while Ron slapped him on the back.

"Why would she want an older beat up model like you when she already has the younger, supped up version?" Ron continued his playful banter with George and the rest of his brothers. Mrs. Weasley had made her way over to the girls. "Finally, you are officially part of the family, not that you weren't before. I can't wait. When do I get to start planning some weddings? Now two engagements and not 1 wedding even started yet."

"Don't worry Mom you'll be up to your ears in wedding plans before too long. Let us enjoy being engaged first ok?" Ron winked at Hermione knowing that his mother was going to try to bombard her with wedding plans.

Harry finally made his way over to Hermione, while Ginny jumped on Ron's back. "See sis, I told you everything was going to work out. You just needed a little nudge in the right direction." Harry had never seen Hermione look as happy as she did that night.

"You knew didn't you? You knew all about the ring and it being part of the set? You knew how long he had it didn't you?" Hermione needed him to answer the questions.

"Actually no Hermione I didn't, not for as long as you are thinking. I found out when you girls moved in with us. I walked in on Ron staring at the ring & bracelet when he was moving his stuff up to his "room" on the boy's floor. So I haven't known about it for long. As for tonight, I knew it was going to be coming soon because the pair of you were going to blow up if something didn't happen. I think the firewhiskey might have helped Ron pluck up the courage to ask you, as you like to put it." Harry was being as honest with her as he knew how.

Ron snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist and turned her around. He picked her up off the ground and planted a kiss on her that she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. Then he swung her around in the air causing Harry to step back out of the way. Everyone else had started to make their way back up to the garden at the Burrow. Ginny was waiting for Harry a little bit up the knoll as she knew he would want a few minutes a lone with Ron & Hermione.

Ginny was a little jealous of the relationship that the three of them had. She did sometimes feel like she was the odd man out. She knew that they had a bond that one could break and she didn't want to. She just sometimes wished they would let her in a bit more. However she also knew when to back away and let them have their moment together and this was one of those times.

"Ron, do you remember that conversation you had with me when I asked Ginny to marry me? You remember how you told me if I ever hurt her that you would break me in half without your wand? Well the same hold true for Hermione. I love her like a sister and if you ever hurt her I will have to hurt you. Now I may need my wand because you are way bigger than me, but still I will do it." Harry looked at the man standing beside him, for Ron was no longer a boy.

This was the man who became his friend when he had none, stood by him when everyone thought he was crazy, a fame seeker or a liar. He sacrificed himself first year to let Harry get to the philosopher stone. He stepped in front of him when an alleged mass murderer was coming after him, even though 

Sirius would never have hurt Harry. He left his family to go on the run with him even though Harry didn't know where he was going. This man was more than just a best friend, more than just his fiancé's brother, he was part of him. Ron was like Harry's right arm and he just didn't know how to tell his best friends exactly how happy he was for them.

Ron looked at Harry and because of the connection between them; Harry then knew that he didn't have to say anything because he already knew. It was like they could read each other's thoughts. This connection had increased during their Auror training where they were also partners. Harry was glad he didn't need to try and figure out a way to explain what was in his head because Ron already knew what was there.

"I know Harry. And you would definitely need your wand." Harry cuffed Ron upside the head. "Seriously now, if I ever do anything to hurt this beautiful, wonderful, loving, know-it-all, bookworm, you have my permission to hurt me."

"Ronald!" Hermione was trying not to smile.

"Now for you Miss Granger, This is my very best Mate. Please try not to beat him up too bad when he does something stupid." Ron cuffed Harry back for that comment. "You know that I love you like the sister I never had. I would do anything for you. Please make his block head happy because not only do I have to live with him but he's also my partner at work." Hermione let go of Ron's hand to reach over and hug Harry. "I love you too Harry." She whispered into his neck.

Harry couldn't explain his relationship with Hermione. She was just like a sister to him and had been since they saved her from the Troll. She had been the brains behind the trio. She was the sense of reason and logic. He only wished he had followed her advice when it came to Sirius and maybe he would still be alive. He would lay down his life for her and protect her about all cost. She may be bossy, a bookworm and a know-it-all, but she was still Hermione and he loved her.

"Now I'm going to go up to find Ginny and see if I can convince her that we should start some wedding plans. I can't wait to make her my wife. Plus that might give you guys a little breathing room with Mrs. Weasley. Congratulations again guys. I love you both." Harry ran back up the knoll and into Ginny's waiting arms. He knew that sometimes she felt left out when the three of them would have a little meeting like this, but he also knew that she understood what his relationship was with Ron & Hermione. She would never ask him to choose between them and her. It was one of the reasons why he loved her some much.

"Let's get married." He whispered in her ear. "Harry we are already engaged, you don't have to ask me again." Ginny loved the attention he was giving her neck.

"No I mean let's start planning our wedding. I want to be able to call you my wife. I want to make babies with you and have a life. What are we waiting for?" Harry was still whispering just in case she wanted to wait a while longer. "Ok let's do it Mr. Potter. I would love to marry you." She turned around and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Can I have your attention please? I would like to know who in this family would like to help me plan a wedding?" Ginny was laughing as she saw the look on her mother's face. She knew that her mother probably already had the whole think planned out and all they had to do was show up. It had already been discussed that Ron would be best man and Hermione would be the maid of honor. They wanted to keep it simple so they would be the only attendants. They spent the rest of night planning her wedding. After a while, when most of the decisions had already been made, no one seemed to notice when the newly engaged couple seemed to disappear. Instincts told Harry exactly where they had gone but he wasn't about to bring it to anyone's attention.

"Ginny love since it is so late why don't we just stay here for the night? That way you and your mom can get an early start in the morning." Harry was just trying to give Ron & Hermione the night alone at the house with no interruptions. They deserved to have this night to themselves. Ginny knew exactly what Harry was suggestions and why he was suggesting it. "Yes that is a good idea Harry, a very good idea."


	14. Chapter 14

_Here is another chapter for you. I only have 2 more written so far but this story is a long way from being done_

_Disclaimer: Again I own nothing_

Ron and Hermione had disapparated to Grimmauld Place. They walked in the door hand and hand, neither wanted to break the comfortable silence that had developed between them. Hermione lit a fire in the fireplace and they sat on the couch in front of it. This was the best that Hermione had felt in a long time; finally she was in the arms of the man she had loved, engaged to her soul mate. "_Nothing could make this night more perfect_." Hermione thought.

With a swish of his wand soft romantic music filled the air, "Dance with me." He pulled her up off the couch and into his arms. He started to dance around the living room with her. She flicked her wand and all the furniture moved to the out skirts of the room. This gave then more room to move.

They just swayed to the music enjoying being in each other's arms. Hermione laid her head against Ron's chest and he placed his cheek against the top of her head. He took a deep breath so he could breathe in her scent. Hermione lifted her head to look deep into Ron's crystal blue eyes, in that moment she knew that he was and would be the only man for her.

She lifted herself up on her tip toes at the same time he brought her lips crashing down on hers. Hermione thought she was going to explode. She plunged her hands through his thick red locks. She loved playing with his hair. They finally broke apart to breathe, without saying a word she took his hand in hers and led him upstairs to their room.

When they reached their door, Ron spun her around and swooped her up in his arms are carried her into their room. He gently placed her on their bed. "You know that is a muggle tradition, but it happens after the wedding not the engagement." Hermione giggled. "I know but it was just an excuse to get you into my arms and bed faster. " Ron had already begun to place a line of kisses on her neck.

"You know, just because we got engaged… You don't have…. I mean I can wait if you're not…" Hermione cut Ron on with a kiss to his lips. "I want you and this more than you will ever know. Now please Ron, stop talking and make love to me."

That was all the encouragement Ron needed. He treated Hermione as gently as he possibly could, knowing that it may not be pleasant for her in the beginning. With some fumbling embarrassment and a little bit of trial and error they finally made their way with each other.

They both slumped back in the bed. Hermione's head lay on Ron's bare chest. Quidditch had done Ron good and she was sorry she used to complain about it. "Ron, I know this may not be an appropriate time to ask this question, but have you ever done that before?" She didn't lift her head because she didn't want to be looking in his eyes if he told her the answer was yes.

Ron lifted her head gently with his hand and forced her to look into his eyes. "I have never done that with anyone but you. I could never do that with anyone but you. Why do you think I waited so long? I love you and only you. "

"Well I knew you were with Lavender for a long time, I just didn't know if…" a single tear fell from Hermione's eye. "Mione, you saw most of what happened between me and Lavender. I was only with her to make you jealous. I never saw her naked. I will admit I did touch her well… you know… her chest but it was through her clothes. I always knew that I wanted my first time to be with you, so when she suggested it, I avoided the subject." Ron's ears were turning bright red again.

"I'm glad that you waited for me. I'm glad that this was the first of many "first" for us together. I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley with all of my heart." Hermione gave him a kiss on the lips. "Why did we wait so long Ron? We could have been doing this all this time."

"Well we are known for taking a long time to do things you know. I mean it took me 4 years to realize you were a girl and another year to realize that I loved you. Then it took us 2 more years before our first kiss so you can say we like to take things slow." Ron picked up a stray lock of hair & was twirling it in his hand. He loved her hair.

"Ron, can we speed things up a little bit? I don't want to take years to get married. I mean I know that we should let Ginny and Harry get married first but please let's not wait 7 years to get married ok?" Hermione had started to trace hearts with her finger on his chest.

"We can get married tomorrow if you want to. Anything you want Love. However I can think of something more pressing that I would rather be doing right now." He slid down a little in bed.

"Really what is that?" Hermione was trying to be coy. "Sleep" Ron closed his eyes, waiting for the attack he knew that was coming. Right on schedule he felt the pillow hit his shoulder; He knew exactly what response his words would get out of her. He knew her so well. He grabbed his own pillow & soon they were breathless in the middle of the bed, naked, having a pillow fight. Soon the pillow fight turned into something more and they spent the rest of the night riding themselves of years of frustrations.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I own nothing again_

"Ron! Hermione! Are you up yet?" Ginny really was just trying to give them a warning that she & Harry had returned home. She was very happy that Ron had finally proposed to Hermione, but she didn't want to walk in on them shagging. She just did NOT want that image burnt into her mind.

Harry had already walked into the kitchen and started the coffee. Ginny walked to the fridge to get stuff for breakfast. She knew that Ron would be hungry when he got up, Ron was always hungry. "Harry go up and bang on the door will you?"

"Ginny just give them a few more minutes. Do you remember our first time together? Remember how wonderful it was to wake up in each other's arms?" Harry walked up behind her, put his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck.

"Yes Harry I remember, how could I ever forget? But I also remember Ron barging in the next morning." Ginny was smiling as she remembered her special night with Harry.

"Yes Gin, but Hermione was right behind him with breakfast for us so we could have breakfast in bed. They wanted to do something special for us, but Ron just got a little ahead of himself. Just let them have until we have breakfast ready and then I'll let you go up. I don't want Hermione hexing me into next week." Harry stole another kiss & Ginny went back to making breakfast.

When she had enough to feed the four of them she gave Harry "the look". "Awh Gin do I have to? I don't want that image in my mind either. I already saw their first kiss and I don't want to see that too." Harry knew he wasn't going to get out of this so off he went up the stairs. He stopped when he heard a slight moan. "_Merlin guys haven't you had enough for one night_?" Harry thought to himself.

He knocked lightly on the door, "Ron, Hermione, I don't want to interrupt anything but Ginny has breakfast ready for you and you know she's going to bang this door down soon." He opened the door slightly and noticed that neither of them was paying him any attention.

"Guys I'm going to give you 5 minutes to finish whatever it is you are doing right now, and then I'm sending Ginny in." Harry had his hand over his eyes that he didn't see anything that he didn't want to see.

"Ok Gin, I gave them 5 minutes and then I told them I was sending you in. Do you still remember the bucket of ice water spell? I think you may need it." Harry chuckled to himself and Ginny curled her nose up not wanting the mental picture.

Exactly 5 minutes later Ron and Hermione walked in holding hands. Their hair was messy, their lips a little swollen and they clothes carelessly thrown on. "Well I see Ginny is more of a threat then I am." Harry smiled at his best friends. Finally now that they had gotten that taken care of hopefully they would both be in better moods and easier to deal with.

"Where's the food? I'm starved." Ron's first reaction was always to eat. He ate enough to feed 3 people most days. Ginny was well aware of this and actually made him extra because she knew he would be extra hungry this morning.

"Well we stayed at the Burrow last night because I decided that maybe we should finally start planning our wedding. We have decided that we want to keep it simple so it will be at the Burrow so that security shouldn't be a problem. Hermione I want you to be my maid of honor and Harry wants Ron to be his best man. That was the no brainer part. We are just trying to decide how the rest of the family is going to fit into the wedding party. We know that Teddy is going to be the ring bearer."

"When?" Ron could see Hermione's brain already spinning with schedules, rehearsals, planning and shopping.

"Well we are trying to figure out a good time that will fit in with everyone's schedules so we haven't actually picked the date yet. I know it's going to have to be during the Harpies' off season because Gwen would never give me enough time off for a wedding and a proper honeymoon. So Hermione I'm really going to really need your help trying to get everyone's time tables figured out." Ginny knew that Hermione was the best when it came to schedules and organization.

Ron saw the gleam in Hermione's eyes. He knew that this was her specialty. She would have Ginny's head spinning before she knew it.

"What about New Year's Eve? You know in the muggle world this New Year's Eve is pretty special. Dec 31, 1999 the last day of the 20th century," Hermione knew they would be in a time crunch. "but that would only give us 9 days to try & plan for the wedding of the century, and just isn't possible." She was shaking her head.

Ginny looked at Harry, they both seemed to be lost in each other for a moment. "That sounds perfect Hermione." Harry was the first to speak. Harry couldn't care less if they got married in the broom closet as long as they were married. He wanted this woman to be his wife. He wanted the world to know how much he loved her

"you can't be serious. We can't plan a wedding in 8 days. Are you crazy?" Hermione was starting to lose it a little bit. "Even in the wizarding world wedding take time."

"You're right Hermione. Ok so let's try to figure out another date.

When: June 11, 2000 check;

Where: The Burrow check;

Who: Harry & Ginny check;

what: Wedding of the Century

So Harry we are done. We'll just leave everything else in Hermione's hands and just show up." Ron was smiling as he said this. He was hoping to get a reaction out of her.

"Excuse me Ronald, if we are expected to help them get the wedding of the century as you call it planned then you are going to have to pitch in too. Starting today, I want both of you off to pick out some dress robes. You do want dress robes right Ginny?" They could all tell that Hermione was starting to take over. Ginny just chuckled and agreed. She knew that Hermione would come to her for the important stuff but that most of it would be arranged for her.

"So for the wedding party, Ron & I are obvious but who else would you like in the party? Ginny do you want all your brothers? How about Neville and Luna? And what about the guest list? I guess I should go to the Burrow to discuss that with your mother, she probably already has that planned. What about the flower…" Ron cut her off with a kiss. "Hermione, slow down, one question at a time. You are not giving her time to answer. Don't worry everything will be perfect. Just think this can be a practice run for our wedding."

She smiled at him and took a deep breath. "Ok Gin, let's start with the wedding party and got from there." For the next hour the girls, with some help from the boys came up with the wedding party, a version of the guest list, which they knew Mrs. Weasley would be adding to, the flower arrangements and the entertainment.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." Ron stole another kiss from Hermione.

"The wedding isn't for another 6 months so can we just put it on hold until after the holidays. We have the basics down so can we focus on something else just for the next few days and then we can be all wedding all the time if you want." Harry had other things on his mind. "What do you guys think of us holding a New Year's Eve Party here? Hermione I know you said we couldn't pull a wedding off in 8 days but how about a regular party? You and Ron could announce your engagement to everyone that wasn't there last night."

"I think it's a great idea Harry," Hermione said "Kracher and Winky could help out. We could send out owl's today. How many people are we looking at? We could just have finger foods and munchies out. This sounds pretty easy." Harry could see the wheels spinning in Hermione's head again.

"So what about you Weasley folks? We haven't heard from you yet." Harry already knew he wasn't going to get any objections from then.

"I think it's a bloody great idea," "Ronald language." Hermione was always scolding him for his swearing. "Well I do think it's a great idea. I'm always up for a party, 'specially when I can show off my new finance." He leaned in to kiss Hermione on the cheek. This instantly brought a smile to her face and made her forget about the swearing.

"Ok you two knock it off. It's still too early in the morning for you guys to be all lovey dovey like that." Ginny couldn't help but smile at the newly engaged couple. It was about time in her opinion. They probably would have been together in 6th year if she hadn't lost her temper and told Ron about Viktor. 

She still felt a little guilty about that but thankfully they worked through it and were now going to be together forever.

"Alright everyone go get packed it is Christmas Eve and you know we have to spend the night at the Burrow. You know how Mom likes to have everyone at the house on Christmas eve." Ginny was already getting up from the table.

"Gin we were all just there for dinner last night. You and Harry spent the night with her last night shouldn't that due? Can't we all just go over tomorrow morning?" Ron really didn't look forward to spending the night at the Burrow and sleeping alone. Even though Mrs. Weasley had pretty much figured out that the couples shared rooms at Grimmauld Place, she still would not let them share at the Burrow. "_When you get married then you can sleep in the same bed not until_." and that was her final word.

"No Ron we can't just go in the morning. You know Christmas is very hard on Mom. She likes to have as many of us under the same roof as possible. Plus didn't you two get enough out of your systems last night to last you for a couple of days?" Ginny walked away grinning from ear to ear, knowing Ron was turning 5 different shades of red.

"Alright come on boys Ginny is right let's go get packed." Hermione stood up and pulled Ron to his feet. "I need you to help me in our room Ronald." She gave him a little wink which helped speed up Ron's progress.

"You two are the worst you know!! Please not in front of me." Harry shouted behind them. He too was smiling at his best friends. He was hoping that if he caught up to Ginny maybe they could have some fun before heading to the Burrow too.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP_

_A/N: Sorry guys about the numbers and the "&". It's just laziness on my part. When I first started this fan fic I wasn't going to post it, it was only going to be for my own personal use. However now that I have posted it I want to see it to the end. This is my first fan fic and I didn't realize it was going to be this long when I started it. _

_I don't really know what a beta is or how it works but if someone wants to be one for this story just let me know._

The Burrow was as crazy as it always was. Mrs. Weasley was trying to force feed everyone there. She was standing in the kitchen looking at her family and couldn't help but be a little sad. She was grateful for all them, but she still missed Fred. He would have already had the table in stitches. George just wasn't the same without him. He didn't laugh or prank as much and when he did laugh it didn't quite reach his eyes like when he was with Fred.

"So Harry and I have picked a date for the wedding, June 11th" Ginny finally broke the silence. "Oh My will be have enough time to plan a wedding in only 6 months?" Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic that she was getting another wedding to plan.

"Don't worry Mom, we have Hermione Granger on our team. She could have a fabulous wedding put together in what? eight days you said Hermione?" Ginny was smiling at Hermione. "Now Ginny, you know I was only joking when I said that. Plus we have a party in the works for that night so it's too late for you now."

"Party! Did someone mention a party? Why wasn't I made aware of this?" George finally decided to join the conversation. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny & I are planning a New Year's Eve Party at Grimmauld's Place. The party starts at 9pm and goes until we can't go any more. We are going to try and keep it just the family and close friends. We want to keep it low key because of the reporters. Everyone else will get an invitation but we thought we would just invite all of you while we are here. It will be kind of an engagement party for Ron & Hermione." Harry ran out of breath.

"Calm down Harry. It sounds like a great idea. Why don't you let me handle the entertainment? It will be like old times, just without …" George couldn't bring himself to say Fred's name. He didn't want to bring everyone else down.

"We miss him to George. It's Ok to say his name. We won't burst out into tears, well us guys won't anyway. Those girls are just watering cans some days. Fred would have been all over this party. So George is in charge of the entertainment, we already have Kreacher and Winky in charge of the food and drinks. We have handled the invitations and the girls are doing the decorations. Anything we have forgotten?" Ron always seemed to know what to say to bring everyone out of the sadness.

"ok everyone it's time to get the festivities started. Everyone into the sitting room, I can't wait for Celest's Christmas special to start." Mrs. Weasley was smiling not knowing that everyone else just listened because she loved it so much.

"Mom, do we have to?" Ron started to whine like a 2 year old. "Yes Ronald and I'll save you a seat closest to the radio for that comment." Mrs. Weasley gave him 'the look' and everyone knew not to mess with 'the look'. Ron knew exactly how to take his mother's mind off of Fred. He knew that this time of year was very difficult for her but he tried to lighten it up a bit.

"As long as I have Mione by my side I can handle anything including listening to that bloody special. I just hope she doesn't make my ears bleed this year." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her into the sitting room. "but Ron I was going…" Ron didn't let her finish her sentence. He pulled her into a long loving kiss which took her breath away.

"Ok you two that is enough of that. Merlin can't you two stop that for a while. It seems like that is all I've been seeing now for 2 days." Harry tried to voice his disgust of seeing Ron and Hermione snogging but really he was just taking a mickey out of them. "Harry I'm sorry but he is just following Christmas tradition so he have every right to be snogging his fiancé." Ginny was giggling because Harry hadn't noticed the mistletoe hanging above them.

"What?" Harry still hadn't looked up. "Harry they are standing under the mistletoe as are we, so are you going to kiss me or what?" Ginny's eyes were sparkling. "Well it is Christmas tradition and all." Harry brought his lips down to meet Ginny's.

"uhm hum. I hate to break up this snog fest but really go get a room. Gross!" George couldn't help but laugh when the two couples jumped apart. "hey it's only me not Mom. It's ok. Plus it's good to see my mistletoe workings. However Mom and Dad will be the true test."

"What are you talking about George?" Hermione was curious about this new invention. Ron just smiled at her as he knew what George was talking about because he had helped him with the prototype. "This is a special mistletoe, it is laced with a love potion. So there is no quick pecking under this mistletoe. When you are under it with the love of your life, then you don't notice if there is anyone else in the room. All you can think about is kissing the person you are with. However it only works on true loves. So if say Hermione & I kissed under the mistletoe nothing would happen. Here want to try it out Mione?" Not giving her the option to bow out, George grabbed Hermione around the waist and dropped a kiss on her lips. "Feel anything Mione? Are you going to call off the engagement to Ron and run away with the older, better looking model?"

"All I felt was your wet slimy lips, brother in law to be. Nothing, no spark, nothing. It was like kissing my brother." Hermione was wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "Yuck boy cooties" She stuck her tongue out at him and went back over to Ron, who was having a hard time not to burst out laughing.

"Mione I'm hurt. You make my heart bleed." George was using his best puppy dog eyes on her . "Sorry George you are just not my type. I do like the younger, loyal, sexier, brave knight that is by my side. 

You'll just have to deal with a broken heart." Hermione smiled up at Ron and reached up and kissed him. Once she broke away she looked back at George "And the only person allowed to call me Mione is Ron so please stop."

"Well I guess I can't beat that Brother. Hold onto that one, she a good woman." George looked back at them but they were already snogging again. "Maybe I put too much love potion on that mistletoe. Harry, Gin how are you guys doing? Unable to keep your hands off each other?" George and Ron had put a lot of work into this so he was hoping he didn't have to scrap it and start over.

"Don't pay any attention to them George, they are in the honeymoon phase of shagging. They finally gave in last night so I don't think anything could keep their hands off each other. I think that mistletoe is just right. I was drawn to kiss Ginny more than just lightly that I would have if it was a normal mistletoe. But why so much effort for a mistletoe?" Harry turned his back on the other snogging couple in the room.

"Well we just figured that if we would have had one of these type mistletoe back at Hogwarts then Ron and Mione over there would have gotten together a few years earlier. I mean it only works on true loves so why not?" George was happy his invention worked. "Now let's watch the show when Bill and Fleur come in and then Mom and Dad."

George went to sit down in the love seat so he could have the best view. Harry and Ginny went to the couch and Harry elbowed Ron to break up the snog fest that was starting to heat up between Ron and Hermione. Just as they all sat down Bill and Fleur walked into the room.

"uhm um. " George cleared his throat & motioned he eyes upwards. They looked up and saw the mistletoe. The couple went to give each other a quick peck but as soon as their lips met it turned into something more. They only broke it up when Mr. & Mrs. Weasley bumped into them.

"Alright you two I know you're married and all but cut it out." Mrs. Weasley gave them a little push out of the way. "Sorry Mom we had to, look up." Bill motioned to the mistletoe. Mr. Weasley gave her a grin and said "Well dear you know it is tradition." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek when suddenly she turned her head and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Woo Hoo it works!" George and Ron were high fiving. "Mom, Dad you can break it up now." Neither parent was paying any attention to him. "Alright eww gross now. You can stop any time." George was starting to make that gagging face.

"Oh yeah uhm Sorry kids. I don't' know what came over us." Mr. Weasley was starting to turn red from embarrassment.

"That's ok Dad. You and Mom just tested out one of our new creations. Mistletoe laced with a love potion. It only works on true loves though. Thanks for being a tester." George laughed at his parents misery.

"ok that is enough. All of you out! Go enjoy the rest of your Christmas. I know you really don't want to listen to her anyway." Mrs. Weasley gave Mr. Weasley a wink.

"Hold up everyone. Percy! Charlie! Can you come in here too please? I have an announcement to make." Bill hollered for his younger brothers who were still cleaning up the kitchen. As soon as they arrived Bill looked at Fleur and she nodded.

"Well everyone, Fleur and I would like to announce that next Christmas there will be another little Weasley running around here at. We're having a baby!" Bill instantly covered his ears as he knew was to expect.

Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Hermione all gave a shriek and ran over to Fleur, giving her their congratulations.

"Why do girls have to shriek like that?" Ron said pressing a hand up to his aching ear. "Good thing I only have 1 ear left. They pick my bad side to yell in." George was smiling.

Harry walked over to Bill "Congratulations Mate! A baby. WOW!"

Mrs. Weasley ran over to Bill and gave him a bone crushing hug. "My first born having a baby! I'm going to be a grandmother! Thank You!"

"You're welcome Mom but can you ease up a bit." Bill was all smiles at his mother. She playfully slapped him in the arm. "now does anyone else have an announcement to make? Ron and Hermione get engaged, Harry and Ginny set a wedding date, Ron and George have a new invention and Bill and Fleur are having a baby. This is the best Christmas in a long time." Everyone could tell that Mrs. Weasley was extremely happy.

"Now like I said before, all of you out and enjoy the rest of your Christmas. I know all you couples want to spend some time alone." Mrs. Weasley gave each of them a hug and sent them on their way. George, Percy and Charlie all took off to the Leaky caldron for a drink, Bill and Fleur floo to the cottage and the two engaged couples apparated back to Grimmauld Place. However before they left they saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley slow dancing under the mistletoe listening to that horrific Celeste Warbeck's Christmas special.


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: If I owed HP, then Ron & Hermione would have been together a lot quicker._

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update but I was sick in bed for a week._

Hermione woke up in Ron's arms. This was the place she wanted to be for the rest of her life. She looked at his sleeping face. He was so perfect when he was sleeping, it showed his innocence. It was as if the war didn't happen, his face was relaxed and sometime he would smile in his sleep. Hermione hoped when he did that he was dreaming about her.

She gently brushed his hair away from his face. She placed a kiss on his forehead and got out of bed and headed for the shower. He seemed to sense when she wasn't at his side any longer. This is when his sweet dream about Hermione changed. They were suddenly back at Malfoy's Manor. Ron was in the dungeons with Harry. He had stolen Peter Pettigrew's wand and he &harry were making their way up the stairs.

Bellatrix was still torturing Hermione. Dobby dropped the chandelier from the ceiling but when Ron reached Hermione she was not breathing. When he disapparated to the shell Cottage, there was nothing anyone could do, Hermione dies in his arms. "NOOOOOOOOO!!" Ron always wakes up at is point in the nightmare.

Hermione was walking back into their bedroom at this point. She instantly knew that something wasn't right. She went to Ron's side. He was sitting up holding his head. He was drenched in sweat. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and pulled her towards him. He hugged her around her waist and placed his head on her stomach. She placed one arm around him and ran her other hand through his hair.

She placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his head. When he was finally looking up at her, she said "Would you like to tell me about it?"

"I don't know if I can. We were back at Malfoy's Manor, when I reach you after Dobby drops the chandelier, you aren't breathing. I take you back to the Shell Cottage and you…." Fresh tears come to Ron's eyes. "die." Ron whispers the last word so low that Hermione almost missed it.

"Ron, I'm right here love, I didn't die. I would never leave you like that. I only survived Bellatrix torture because of you. I heard you screaming my name and I went to a special place in my mind. I went back to all the memories of you. I remembered back to when you saved me from the Troll, I remembered you sacrificing yourself so Harry & I could continue on. I remembered when you at slugs for me because Malfoy called me a mudblood. " Hermione was crying by this point.

"What if I never got a chance to tell you? What if something happened before I told you?" Ron choked up again.

"Ron, I always knew that you loved me. I may not have realized it, but my subconscious always knew that you loved me. When you were poisoned in Slughorns office, you called my name when you out of it. You were always the first to defend me against Malfoy, Snape or anyone else. You were the one who held me when I thought that Buckbeak was killed and at Dumbledore's funeral. You were the one who invited me to spend holidays and summers at the Burrow. It has always been you, Ron." Hermione kissed his forehead. "And I love you! I will always love you."

"I just can't believe we're together. I mean you are perfect, smart, and beautiful. You could be with anyone. Why me?" Hermione could tell that the nightmare had really affected Ron.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! I can't believe you just asked me that after what I just said. You are the bravest, most loyal, funniest man I have ever met. I have loved you for as long as I can remember. Please don't tarnish that love by questioning it." Hermione got upset when ever Ron tried to tell her that she wasn't good enough for her.

"Mione, I love you with everything I have, and everything that I am. I know that you love me, but sometimes I wonder what I did right in another life to deserve you. You are my everything, I don't know what I would have done if you had died, specially without me telling you that I love you." Hermione's heart started to swell with all the love she saw in his eyes.

"Ron, you have told me you loved me in so many ways. I didn't die and I don't plan on dying anytime soon. I haven't become Mrs. Ronald Weasley yet, I haven't had lots of red-headed children, I haven't made love to you nearly as much as I want, I haven't finished all my goals in life. So I will be sticking around for a long time. You are stuck with me now for the next 150 years of so." Hermione leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth.

That was all the encouragement Ron needed. He still had his arms around her waist so he pulled her back on the bed with him. Ron decided that he was going to show her exactly how much he loved her in a physical way since words was never his specialty.

Later that afternoon, Ron met up with Harry in the study. Hermione called this room the library but Harry refused to say that he had a library in his house. It was a playful banter between the two of them.

"So Harry I was thinking," Harry smirked and look at Ron, "I would like to do something special for Mione. I know that this is a special New Year's Eve in the muggle world. I was trying to think of something that I could do before the party. I was thinking of taking her to a muggle restaurant before things get going here and maybe inviting her parents to go with us. What do you think?"

"I think she would love that. You know that she doesn't get to spend that much time with her parents. I know they are invited to the party but I'm not sure how long the parents are going to stay." Harry always seemed to make his ideas sound good.

"Great I'm going to arrange things now. I wonder if I'll be able to get us into a muggle restaurant tonight?" Ron was starting to worry about his plan already.

"Don't worry I have you covered there. I had already made reservations for 4 at a nice restaurant in London for the four of us, but Ginny told me she has something planned for us here tonight. I was actually about to cancel the reservations. You take it, it will saving me from cancelling." Harry told a little white lie. He didn't really have reservations anywhere, but he was going to make sure that he found some. Harry would do just about anything for Ron, specially if it benefitted Hermione as well.

Harry sent out a few urgent owls and after about 30 minutes, he had a reservation for 4 set up at the best restaurant in London. He also had a limo arranged and a driver on standby just in case Ron needed help with transportation.

Ron came back into the study. "Mr. & Mrs. Granger is all set for tonight. We are going to apparate to their house around 7:00 pm. Can you pull a little magic and get us a car? Normally I would say we could apparate or floo, but Mr. & Mrs. Granger are not really fans of either method of transportation."

"Already done Mate, do you need help arranging anything else?" Harry knew that Ron really wanted to do this on his own but he would help him out any way he could.

"Nope I have everything else. Flowers have been arranged, Hermione & Mrs. Granger will receive new dresses. I think I have everything else under control." Ron couldn't help but smile, things couldn't be going better in his life. He was doing a job he loved, his family was safe, happy and healthy, but the best thing was that he was engaged to the love of his life, Hermione Jean Granger.

At 6:00pm Hermione decided that she better start getting ready for this secret date that Ron had planned. She didn't really know what to expect, the only thing she was told was that they were going out to dinner before the party tonight. Ron instructed her just to do her hair & makeup and he would be providing everything else.

Five minutes later, Ginny comes hurrying in with a dress bag and a shoe box in her hands. "Ron has given me your outfit that you are to wear tonight. I can't wait to see it on you. I went with him but I must say he picked it out all on his own." Ginny pulled a muggle cocktail dress out of the bag. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen. It was a metallic, midnight blue dress with cap sleeves, v-neck and an empire waist.

"I told you he did a good job. We got the matching shoes too. It is going to look perfect with your sapphire necklace, earrings and bracelet." Ginny was almost jumping up and down with excitement waiting for Hermione to put on the dress.

It didn't take her long to slip into it. It felt like silk next to her skin. She loved it, but she loved the man who gave it to her more. "Oh Ginny, it is beautiful. Just when I thought I couldn't love him anymore he does something special like this." Hermione had tears in her eyes when she looked at herself in the mirror. He knew exactly how to make her look and feel beautiful.

"Ok let's get your hair and makeup done, we don't have a lot of time, if you want to make your reservations for 8:00pm." Ginny was now an expert at dealing with Hermione's wild curls. She quickly 

had her hair up in French twist with a few curls hanging down around her face. Since Hermione didn't wear much makeup, that was a breeze. A few little touches and they were done.

"Alright 7:00pm right on time I'm going to announce you to the boys down stairs, you are going to knock Ron's sock's off. You really do look beautiful Hermione. You know I love you like a sister already, but I can't wait for you to be my sister for real." Hermione shooed her out the door before she started to cry and ruined what little makeup she had on.

"Boy's she's ready!" Ginny hollered from down stairs. Hermione started her graceful walk down the stairs. Ron was waiting for her at the bottom. Harry & Ginny were standing back a little bit waiting for Ron's reaction.

He couldn't speak; all he could do was stare at her. Even though he had picked out the dress for her, she looked even better than he ever could have imagined. He still had a hard time believe that she was really going to marry him. He felt like the luckiest bloke in the world.

"Close your mouth Ron, you're letting the flies in." Harry was taking a mickey out of his best mate. He knew exactly how Ron felt though. He felt the same way every time he looked at Ginny.

"Mione you look… I mean I never imagined… How did you…" Ron was stammering over his words trying to get out what he was feeling at that moment. When Hermione reached him, she cupped his face with her hand a placed her lips on his. It was the gentlest of kisses, but it contained all the love that she felt for him at that moment.

"Thank you for the dress. You seem to have the best taste. First the Christmas dress last year and now this one. How do I look?" She took a little spin around.

"You look better than I could have imagined." Ron finally found the right words. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but you too better be going if you're going to make your reservations. Don't' forget you have a stop to make along the way Ron." Harry really didn't want to see his two best friends in major snogging session, which he knew this was going to turn into if he didn't break it up.

"yes, Harry is right we have to go. It's a surprise so you need to hold onto me. Mione, I'm going to take you by side-along. We'll be back in plenty of time for the count thing." Hermione grabbed onto Ron's arm. "Count down Ron."

"Whatever lets go." Ron spun on the spot & they disapparated into Hermione's parents back yard.

"Ron what are we doing at my parents house?" Hermione was a little shocked. With the excitement of everything they still hadn't told her parents formally about the engagement yet, they knew that Ron was going to asked and they knew she would said yes but they officially hadn't been told.

"I invited them to go to dinner with us. I wanted to make it special when we told your parents about the engagement. I've arranged dinner at a fancy muggle restaurant, transportation, well Harry helped with 

dinner and they car, but I did everything else. " Ron was starting to worry that Hermione might not like his idea.

"Oh Ron it's perfect. How do you know what I want, before I even know it. I did want to special when we told my parents, not just an owl or floo call. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"I would do anything for you, love" Ron whispered in her hair. He kissed her head, "Let's go in and see if they are ready." He put his hand in hers and pulled her towards the door.

"Mom! Dad! Are you here?" Hermione was looking around the kitchen but didn't see her parents. She heard some hurried footsteps and her father walked into the kitchen looking a little frazzled.

"We didn't expect you so soon. Sorry we got distracted." Mr. Granger was looking at the floor. "We are a little early Dad, go finish getting ready and tell Mom we'll be in the living room." Hermione didn't want to think about what her parents had been doing before they arrived. That was just not a mental picture she needed. She led Ron into the sitting room and they sat down. She tried to get more details of what he had planned out of him but he wasn't giving up any more of his plan.

"Ok I think we are ready." Hermione's mother walked into the sitting room. "Oh Mom your look terrific, is that a new dress?" Hermione was staring at her mother. Hermione couldn't believe how wonderful her mother looked. She was wearing a form fitting, dark burgundy dress that fell just below the knee. It had a scoop neck and long sleeves.

"Thank you dear, and thank you Ron. I love the new dress." Mrs. Granger winked at Ron. "RON! You bought my mother that dress?" Hermione was stunned.

"Well Ginny help me with your mothers, I just thought that she deserved to have a new dress too. Maybe I was too forward, Ginny though it was a good idea when I asked her. I'm sorry." Ron was starting to look a little nervous that his plan wasn't going so well. "

"Ron it was a wonderful idea. You keep surprising me all the time. " Hermione place her hand of his and gave it a squeeze.

"Ronald I love this dress. The flowers you had sent over were lovely as well. You have nothing to be sorry about. Plus I think your father liked it too." Mrs. Granger then winked at Mr. Granger, who started to blush.

"Flowers too? Ron you are becoming quite the romantic." Hermione knew he was trying to make the night special for her parents and she loved him all the more because of it.

"So where are we going? And please Ron you really need to start calling us Richard and Charlotte, this Mrs. Granger stuff is making me feel old." Charlotte said.

Ron stood up and walked to the door, the limo was just starting to pull into the driveway. When Harry said he arranged the car he wasn't kidding. "The car is here to take us to the restaurant. Are we ready 

to go?" Ron held his arm out for Hermione. She took it and walked to the door. She let out a little shriek when you saw the limo.

"A Limo! You got us a LIMO? That is amazing." Hermione had never driven in a limo before. "Well Harry arranged the car, so I guess you can thank him. I didn't even know they made cars this big. This is blood brilliant."

"Language Ronald." Hermione giggled because she knew how excited he was seeing that car. They all piled in and driver set off to the restaurant. Ron had never really been in the muggle world too much see he was looking out the window of the car a lot when they got into the city.

"This is wicked!" Ron exclaimed. They pulled up in front of a 5 star restaurant. They we assisted out of the car and into the restaurant right away. They didn't have to wait to be seated. Harry really had taken care of everything.

The dinner flew by so fast before they realized it they were being served dessert and coffee. "Mrs. Granger, I mean Charlotte would you honor me with a dance?" Ron shyly asked. He wanted to speak to her privately for a moment before they made their announcement and thought that was the best way to get around it.

"I would be honored Ron." He held out his hand and she placed hers into it. Ron led her to the dance floor. "I really wanted to speak to you alone for a minute and I figured this was the easiest way to do it." He saw that Hermione's father was leading her onto the dance floor as well.

"I'm not very good with words Mrs. Sorry Charlotte. I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for raising such a wonderful, caring, considerate, smart, loving daughter. Thank you for allowing her to come to Hogwarts. Thank you for trusting her enough to spend all those summers at my house. Thank you for not getting too mad at her when she modified your memory. Thank you for giving me permission to ask her to marry me and thank you most of all for creating the love of my life. I don't know what I would do without her in my life. I love her more than anything in this world including myself. So thank you." Ron finally decided to breathe.

Charlotte had tears in her eyes. She knew how much this young man loved her daughter. She knew how special Hermione was to him. She also knew that she wouldn't have to worry about him taking care of her, he always had. "Ronald, you don't have to thank me. If anything I need to thank you. Thank you for accepting Hermione as your friend, even though she is quite bossy; thank you for getting her to live a little instead of living for her books. Thank you for taking care of her during the war, and most of all thank you for loving her the way you do. You are really the love of her life. Just please take care of her like you have been for the past eight years. I know she can never go wrong with you."

Ron too had tears in his eyes, the song ended and he took her back to their table. Ron reached over and placed his hand over top of Hermione's. "What was that all about Ron?" She whispered to him. He just shook his head and gave her the '_I'll tell you later'_ look

"We have an announcement to make. I have asked and Hermione has gracefully accepted to be my wife." Ron said in a strong and steady voice.

"Well it's about bloody time! Welcome to the family young man!" Richard was excited to finally be able to call this young his future son-in-law. He had a lot of respect for Ron for what he had already accomplished at such a young age, most of all though, he was happy that his daughter had found the love of her life.

After a round of hugs, handshakes and slaps on the back, they finally finished dinner and were ready to leave. The limo was waiting for them outside, Ron went to settle up with the bill only to find out that Harry had already taken care of that too. He really was a best mate!

The limo took them back to Hermione's parent's house. "We know you guys have a party to get to, but we want to thank you for making this one of the best New Years Eve's we have ever had. We had an amazing time. Congratulation again, you deserve the best. I know you are going to be happy together." Charlotte gave Hermione a hug. Richard shook Ron's hand.

"Aren't you guys coming to our party? Ron's parents are going to be there." Hermione knew that her parents still didn't feel comfortable in the magically world.

"No honey, you guys go have fun. I want to ring in the new year with your mother, alone. Plus you don't need us old fogey's there. I bet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley won't be sticking around all night either." Richard winked at Ron.

"Off you guys go. Go ring in the New Year with your friends. We'll see you soon. I love you both." Charlotte shooed them out the back door.

Ron took Hermione's hand and with a spin they were off. POP!


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: If I was JK, after 10 years I would have given Ron and Hermione more than 1 kiss and a couple of paragraphs in an epi!_

The pair apparated into the kitchen at Grimmauld place. The house was already crowded with people for the party. When Bill noticed they had arrived, he walked up to them, "Thank Goodness you are here finally. Let's get this show on the road." He pulled Ron and Hermione into the sitting room.

The sitting room had been enlarged to the size of a ball room. All of the furniture had been pushed to the sides of the room to make room for dancing. There was music playing in the back ground. They had decided against a band as it would have been too loud for their party. They had gone with an enchanted juke box that anyone could request a song too.

"Can I have everyone's attention please? I would like to get this show on the road so we can get down to some serious partying. Some of you may not be aware but this is more than just a New Year's Eve party. I would like to take this time to announce that my youngest brother Ronald has finally plucked up the courage to ask the brilliant, beautiful Hermione Granger to be his wife and she foolishly accepted." Bill was smiling at the happy couple. Ron was glaring at Bill but Hermione was calming him down just by placing her hand on his arm.

"Now in all seriousness, on behalf of the Weasley family I would like to take the time to officially welcome Hermione into this large, loud family. You have been an honorary member for almost the last 10 years but now it is official and I would like to be the first to say it will be an honor to have the smartest witch of our age as my sister in law.

I have seen firsthand the love that these two share and I know that nothing is ever going to break them apart. So I propose a toast, to Ron and Hermione may you have a long and lasting marriage and may you love each other 50 years from now as much as you do right now; To Ron and Hermione" Bill raised his glass as did everyone else in the room.

"To Ron and Hermione!" The crowd cheered and drank their toast. Ron smiled down at Hermione and leaned in for a kiss.

"Now that is enough of that mushy stuff, let's get this party going!" George was smirking. Suddenly there was a sizzle and pop. A banner now hung over the ball room Congratulations Ron & Hermione. Ron had a funny feeling that wasn't the only thing that George had up his sleeve.

"Ron, Hermione honey, we are going to head out and let you young ones go on with your party. We are getting a little old for this type of party." Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a hug. "Make sure you guys behave yourselves. We'll see you for dinner tomorrow."

"Congratulations again Son, you have pick on heck of a girl there." Mr. Weasley gave his son a hug. "Let's go Mollywobbles." Mrs. Weasley started to blush. CRACK they were gone.

"Let's get ourselves a couple of drinks and then burn up the dance floor. It looks like we are going to have to start the dancing out there." Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. She instantly grabbed a butterbeer while Ron grabbed for the firewhiskey.

"_Well why not live a little, I mean it is New Years Eve and all,"_ Hermione thought to herself. She put the butterbeer back and walked over to the bar and started to mix up one of those fruity drinks that Ginny liked to drink.

"Hermione you do realize that is an alcoholic drink you are mixing up there right?" Ron looked at her questioningly. He had never seen her drink anything stronger than butterbeer since they toasted Mad-Eye the night they rescued Harry from the Dursley's for the last time.

"Yes Ronald, I know exactly what I am doing. I'm going to live a little bit. I mean I know that I probably will regret it in the morning but hopefully we have some hangover potion kicking around her somewhere." Hermione grinned at Ron, knowing that he had a stash.

"Who are you and what have you done with my fiancé Hermione Granger?" Ron chuckled to himself.

"Come on Ron, to quote you let go burn up the dance floor." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and took her drink and made her way to the dance floor. She swallowed half of her drink in one shot and pulled Ron out onto the dance floor.

"Don't drink it too fast Mione or you'll be sick for sure." Ron had to yell a bit to make himself heard over the music that had gotten increasing louder since his parent had left the house. "Plus you don't want to have to keep going back to the kitchen to mix another."

"Don't worry love, I put a replenishing spell on my drink so I don't have to do that." Hermione said.

The music suddenly changed to a slower pace, Ron and Hermione instantly melted into each other's arms. "accio drink" Hermione's drink flew into her hand. She finished the glass and it instantly refilled itself. After she took her drink, she sent it back to the table where it was sitting.

"Do you realize that this is the first song that we ever danced do at Bill and Fleur's wedding? I had no idea that seeing Viktor was going to ask me to dance. That was one of the best times of my life before they showed up." Ron knew what she was talking about.

"I had to ask you before that bloody git decided to. I couldn't take the chance that he might get to ask you before me. I would have lost it if I saw him holding you this close." Ron hated picturing Hermione with anyone else.

"You never had anything to worry about. My heart always belonged to you, even when you didn't notice me. "

"I always noticed you Mione, I was just too stupid to realize it. I'm sure glad that you took it into your own hands to jump me during the war or we might still be that fog." Ron looked lovingly into her eyes. Hermione playfully slapped him in the arm, "I didn't jump you,"

"Well what would you call it when all of a sudden you drop everything and come running at me, forcing your lips onto mine?" Ron smiled when he remembered their first kiss.

"Well I didn't tell you to pick me up and swing me around now did I?" Hermione too was remembering their first kiss.

"You mean like this?" Ron picked her up and kissed her. He swung her around just like the first time only this time she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kiss was turning more passionate and they probably should have taken it somewhere more private, but they both seem to lose control of themselves.

"Ok you two go get a room, the rest of us don't need to see that." Ginny was poking her brother in the ribs. "My eyes are burning. Please stop!" Harry was laughing as he slapped Ron on the back. "You guys do have a room upstairs you know. No one will notice if you take off for a little while as long as you are back before the count down."

"Harry! we will do no such thing. We have a sitting room full of people and we are not going to run out on them to go do that." Hermione had regained control of her emotions and started to pull herself away from Ron.

Ron released her, but it took him a little longer to calm himself down. "Come on Mione, No one will miss us."

"Ronald Weasley, I can't believe you even suggested that. Plus there is only an hour before the countdown and what I want to do to you is going to take much longer than that." Hermione had whispered the last part so only Ron could hear her.

"Mione, you drive me crazy you know that right." Ron shuddered. He couldn't wait for everyone to leave so he could have her all to himself. "When did you turn into such a vixen?"

"Only you can bring it out of me." Hermione gave him another kiss.

"Again you two, that is enough. Anymore and I'm going to find George to hex you or something. You need to learn to control yourselves, you can feel the heat radiating off of you." Ginny looked at Harry, "We're not like that are we?"

"I don't know Gin, we would have to ask someone who was watching us. Let's give them a taste of their own medicine." Harry pulled Ginny into a passionate embrace.

"OI! Ok, ok ok you win. That is enough of that now. Alright I need another drink as I didn't think to put a replenishing spell on my drink. You girls get out there on that dance floor, Harry and I will meet you 

out there shortly." Ron gave Hermione one last short kiss, tapped her on the butt and pushed her out onto the dance floor.

With the girls out dancing, Ron grabbed Harry and went into the kitchen. He walked over to the bar and poured two shots of firewhiskey, he handed one to Harry and took the other in his own hand. "Cheers brother" with that Ron drank the shot down.

Soon the kitchen was full of all the boys, Ron lined up shot after shot for all of them. "Bottoms up boys!" Ron shouted. "Congratulations Ron!" Neville stated. "Poor sucker," Seamus shakes his head. "Another one bites the dust" smiled Charlie.

Seamus, Dean, Neville, Bill, Charlie, George, Ron and Harry all drank down the shots. "Ok one more and then we have to go meet the girls on the dance floor."

"To Mad-Eye" said Bill

"To Colin Creevy" said Dean

"To Tonks" said Charlie

"To Lupin" said Neville

"To Sirius" Said Ron

"To Dumbledore" said Seamus

"To Snape" said Harry

"To Fred" whispered George

They boys all drank down their shots after their toast was made to their fallen friends and family. After their final toast they went back to the sitting room where the girls were all still dancing. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry and instantly knew something had happened in the kitchen. She could read them like a book.

Ron was finally starting to feel the effects of all those shots in the kitchen, not to mention the wine and champagne at dinner. He was still holding it together pretty good but there was a slight stagger in his step.

"Come boys it's almost countdown time. Everyone find their dates." Ginny was hollering into the other room. "Countdown in one minute!" That minute seemed to fly by.

Ron had reached Hermione and had wrapped her up in his arms. 10, 9, 8, Ron wasn't even waiting for the countdown, he brought his lips crashing down onto Hermione's. While everyone else was still counting down 7, 6, 5 he was already bringing in the New Year the best way possibly, kissing the girl of his dreams. 4, 3, 2, 1 Happy New Year! Everyone else cheered and kissed their partners.

Ron hadn't even noticed what was going on around him. He was too wrapped up in Hermione. Bang, Bang, Bang. That got Ron's attention. He instantly pulled Hermione behind him and pulled out his wand. Only he didn't see any Death Eaters, he finally clued in that George had set off the Weasley's famous fireworks.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him to watch the colorful display. Ron's heart was racing a mile a minute but once he started to watch the display he took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself. "Constant Vigilance." Hermione whispered to Ron. She always seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. The fireworks ended with a brilliant final display that would have made Fred proud.

"I love you Hermione Jean Granger, soon to be Weasley." Ron buried his face in her hair. "And I love you Ronald Bilius Weasley," Hermione whispered to him.

"So when can we kick everyone out and go up stairs and start the real celebration?" Ron wickedly asked her. "Ronald, you are bad," Hermione was trying to be serious but he could see the smile spreading across her face. "Not anytime soon I don't think."

"Can't we sneak out? No one will miss us now that the countdown is done." Ron really wanted Hermione to see the surprise he had for her upstairs.

"Ronald we cannot leave our guest to sneak upstairs for a quick shag. That is not proper," the brainy, follow the rules Hermione was kicking in. "However I will make it up to you later." The sexy, evil side of Hermione was showing her side as well.

Finally two hours later the two couples were saying goodbye to the guest that were actually leaving. There was some that had already gone to bed in the upstairs room and a few more that were passed out on the couches in the now back to normal sitting room.

Ron and Hermione wished Harry and Ginny a Happy New Year and both couples headed off to bed. Ron put his hands over Hermione's eyes and whispered, "I have a surprise for you," with that he opened the door. Once they were inside he removed his hands, "oh Ron!" Hermione gasped.

A/N sorry for the cliff hanger.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: again I don't own HP.

a/n: a lot of R/H fluff.

Hermione opened her eyes to the most romantic room she had ever saw, the bed had been transformed into a king size four poster bed, with crisp white linens. There were rose petals sprinkled over the top of the bed. The room had scattered bouquets of her favorite flower spread throughout the room. The ceiling had been bewitched, similar to Hogwarts Great hall, to appear as if snow was falling. There was soft music playing in the background. The room was lit with vanilla scented candles which was Hermione's favorite. He had thought of every detail

"Ron this is beautiful," Hermione had tears in her eyes "you did this for me?"

"You silly beautiful girl," Ron chuckled. "Haven't you figured out by now that I would do anything for you, anything to make you happy? Plus I did have a little help."

Hermione stood up on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Ron took advantage of the situation and swooped her up in his arms and carried her to bed.

"You know I'm not very good with words Mione, I know that I can be a prat at times, but I want you to know that you are my everything and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you." Ron's crystal blue eyes were looking deeply into her brown ones that were filled with tears.

"You are my best friend, my soon to be husband, my lover, my knight in shining armour. I know that you are a prat at times, but you are my prat for now and for every. I love you with everything that I have and everything that am I. You are my one and only Ronald Weasley and you are never getting rid of me." The tear finally fell from Hermione's eyes as she tried to make Ron realize that he was the only man for her.

Ron couldn't take any more words, he had to show her how much he loved her. He started by giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, even these gentle kisses made Hermione's toes curl. He started a trial of kisses from her lips down her chin until he got to that special spot in her neck that drove her crazy.

Hermione moaned with pleasure once he reached that spot. She was already starting to pull Ron's shirt out of his pants so she could run her hands over his bare skin. She sure was glad that Ron didn't pay any attention to her when she said Quidditch was a waste of time. Quidditch, along with his Auror training had done amazing things to Ron's physique. Not that he was a body builder, but he had filled out with muscles in all the right places. He had a six-pack abs that he was very proud of.

Ron helped her by taking his shirt off completely for her. That action still took Hermione's breath away. She loved just being able to look at him. "_How did I get so lucky to have him for myself_?" she thought to herself.

"_I don't deserve her, but I'm glad she picked me_," Ron thought to himself. They both looked into each other's eye seeing a range of emotion, love, devotion, respect and at that moment lust. At that moment they both thought there were going to burst into flames from their desires. Clothes started to be torn off and neither cared if they were being ripped or ruined.

The fell into each other's arms and continued with what would turn out to be one of the best nights of their lives.

(A/n: sorry didn't know how far to take it and not have to change the rating to M)

Ron woke up the next day with a bit of a hangover and tired from last night's love making with Hermione. "_Wow what a night! That was the best night of my life, and I get to spend the rest of my nights with her._" He looked out the window and saw that the sun was just starting to rise. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him for a snuggle. He put his face in her hair, smelling her scent, and drifted back to sleep for a few more hours.

A few hours later Hermione woke up, she didn't want to open her eyes because she was all nice and warm. She peeled one eye open to find out that the warmth was from her human heater; Ron. She loved how he would wrap his arms around her in her sleep. She would have loved to just stay in his arms all day, however she really needed to go to the loo.

Groaning, she lifted his arm from around her waist. He started to protest, even in his sleep he didn't want her to leave him. She put her had on his cheek and he rolled over and started to snore again. She gently started to get out of bed, slowly because like Ron she had a hangover. Hers was probably worse than his because she didn't drink very often.

Once in the loo, she took at look at herself, her hair was wild from last night's love making. She looked like a well shagged woman; a scarlet woman as Mrs. Weasley would say. "_and I love it and him_" Hermione turned on the shower, she took off her dressing gown and could step right in as she didn't bother getting dressed last night.

Ron feeling that she was missing in the bed started to wake up again. He heard the shower going and was about to go join her, when there was a knock on the door.

"Ron, Hermione? Are you up yet?" Harry was whispering not wanting to wake them up of find them in a compromising position.

"It's ok Harry you can come in." Ron pulled the blankets up to make sure he was covered in all the right places, not that it mattered much, Harry had lived with Ron for basically 9yrs now.

"Thank Merlin, I thought Ginny was going to have kittens if you weren't awake yet." Harry was still taking softly.

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron was smiling to himself because he knew what Harry had come for. Harry had forgotten to get some the special WWW hangover potion before going to bed last night.

"You know what I'm here for you prat! You know what Ginny is like when she is hung over. I'm glad she doesn't drink very often. I need some for me too. Those shots of firewhiskey put me over my limit." Harry was looking worse for wear.

"It's in the top drawer over there Mate. Can you grab two vials for Me and Mione too? She should be getting out of the shower any time now. I should probably warn her that you are in here so she doesn't come out of the shower without anything on MIO…" however before he could get her name out, she appeared in the doorway.

As Ron predicted she wasn't wearing anything, "I thought you would have joined me love, to continue from last night." Hermione was talking in her special for Ron only voice; the seductress.

"HERMIONE! MY EYES!" Harry was putting his hands over his eyes.

"Mione you might want to get your robe as you can see Harry is here." Ron was laughing knowing that Harry and Hermione were like brother and sister. They were having the same reaction he would have had seeing Ginny naked.

Harry stood up and walked over to the dresser, grabbed two vials and threw two to Ron. "I'll see you two later." Harry basically ran out the door as fast as he could.

"Ahhh!" with that shriek Hermione was back into the bathroom grabbing her dressing robe. A few minutes later with her face still a bright shade of pink, she came back out of the bathroom. She sat down on the bed next to Ron. She reached over and slapped Ron on the arm.

"OW what was that for?" Ron was rubbing the spot that she just hit in.

"For not warning me that Harry was in here," Hermione was embarrassed that her best friend and just seen her naked and trying to be sexy.

"Oh Mione don't worry about Harry, he's probably trying to burn the image out of his mind right now." Ron chuckled to himself. If anyone else had seen his Mione naked, he would have been seeing red and punching someone.

"Well what did he want?" Hermione was still speaking softly because her head was starting to hurt.

"This." Ron was holding up the vial of Hangover potion. He had already taken his so he felt better already.

"Give that to me." Hermione reached across him to try and grab the vial.

"What are you going to give me for it?" Ron had a gleam in his eye.

"You are a randy git aren't you? Well I was hoping that you were going to join me in the shower, but you didn't. How about you go get in the shower and when you get out we'll talk about your payment for that vial?" Hermione knew exactly what to say to get what she wanted from Ron.

"Here you can have it, no payment necessary. You know that I would give you anything that I have. You don't have to pay for it. I never want to you do anything with me that you don't want to Mione. I…" Ron was stammering thinking that she thought he would make her pay for the hangover potion with sex.

He didn't get to finish his statement, because she was crushing her lips to his. After a few kisses, she said. "You silly boy, I was trying to seduce you. Now go get in the shower so I can have my way with you when you get out."

Ron jumped out of bed, not bothering to cover his nakedness and ran to the shower. Hermione just laughed to herself. He was so comfortable with his own nakedness around her so quickly. This morning was actually the first time since they started making love that she purposely walked out naked in front of him. "I am a very lucky woman." She said out loud after she heard the shower going.


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: If I owned HP, I would have gotten Ron and Hermione together a lot sooner_.

After months of routine raids, Ron and Harry were finally getting to go on a real mission. They had tracked a couple of known Death Eaters to Romania. They were just in the scouting out stages, tracking and monitoring movements. Nothing too dangerous, but a real mission none the less. The boys quickly packed their rucksacks with everything that they would need. They were not allowed to tell the girls anything in regards to the mission, which made Hermione feel really left out. She had been with them for every major mission since they were 11 years old, but she knew now that this wasn't her fight any more.

Ron over his training had learned to deal with his temper and was really focusing on the strategy side of the mission. He still loved a good fight but he wasn't taking unnecessary risk since he had Hermione to go home too.

Hermione met Ron outside the Auror office, "Do you have everything? Do you need me to shrink your bags for you?" She was stammering. She knew that he was only going to be gone for a couple of weeks but him actually going on any mission scared her. She knew that it was going to have to happen at some point but she was hoping that it would be much later into his training.

"I'm going to be fine Mione. No action just some monitoring, a little snooping that it," Ron was trying to reassure her.

"But you and Harry never follow the rules, if I'm not there to nag at you. Be careful please. I've finally got you and I would like to keep it that way." Hermione was holding back the tears by this point. Harry and Ginny walked towards them.

Once they reached her, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and whispered, "take care of him for me. Don't let him do anything stupid." She let him go. "Now Harry you know that you are like my brother so I can yell at you if step one toe out of line." Harry started to chuckle remembering the howler Ron got from his mother in second year.

"Yes Mom. I will keep myself in line and I'll try to contain this hothead too while I'm at it." Ron punched harry in the arm for his comment.

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, "It's time for us to go. Try not to over work yourself while I'm gone." He smiled to himself knowing that she probably had a stack of books she was going to read while he was not around to pester her.

Hermione looked up into his eyes. They held a glance for a while before she brought her lips up to meet his. She was trying to memorize his face, his kiss, his touch for when he was gone. She had a bad feeling about this mission but didn't want to say anything to the boys.

After breaking their kiss, Ron tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll be careful. I have to because I have you waiting for me at home. You're not going to get rid of me that easily." He was trying to break the serious mood.

"Let's Go Harry." Ron picked up his rucksack. Harry gave Ginny another short kiss, grabbed his bag and they both walked into the Auror office.

As soon as the door shut and they were out of sight, Hermione let the tears fall that she had been holding back for so long. The tears silently rolled down her cheek. Ginny walked over and draped an arm around her shoulders, "let's go home. We can watch one of those movie things you like some much. I don't have to leave for our road trip until tomorrow. We can have an old fashion girl's night."

Hermione knew that Ginny was feeling the same as her, but Ginny had learned how to let Harry go on these adventures. This on the first one for Hermione, she knew she was being silly but she didn't like being left behind.

"Gin I think I know how you felt now when we took off and left you to go back to Hogwarts by yourself. I don't like it, but there is nothing I can do. Let's go home. Girl's night, I'm in." Hermione was going to keep herself so busy that she wouldn't have time to miss Ron.

Hermione and Ginny flooed home, they got a quick simple dinner and sat down in front of the TV to watch a chick flick. Hermione had to explain to Ginny exactly what a chick flick was, but after that they were all set. After a night of movies, popcorn, laughter and tears, the girls went to bed feeling a little better about being left at home.

The first week surprisingly went by very quickly. Hermione had brought home lots of extra work to get ahead at work so when Ron came home she could take a couple of days off. Hermione really missed him but she was ok, it was like going home for Christmas break when she was at Hogwarts.

Ginny flooed her a couple of times while she was on the road. Hermione knew she was checking in with her because if anything happened Hermione would hear about it first, because she not only was at home but she also worked at the Ministry.

The first week blended into the second week. Hermione knew that she would not hear anything from the boys while they were on this mission so she wasn't sitting around waiting for the owls to come. She was now a month ahead in all of her work stuff so she decided to take a "me" weekend. She lounged in the bathtub with a good book until she looked like a prune. She went over to her parent's house and took her mom out shopping. That followed with a lovely dinner out with both her parents, something she hadn't done in a long time. She even decided to sleep over in her old room.

The next morning her mom made her breakfast before she was off to the Burrow to hang out with Mrs. Weasley. Even though she loved her parents, they were still muggles and didn't understand the danger that Ron and Harry possibly could be in right now. Hermione tried to explain to them that it was like being undercover with the police.

It was a typical Sunday at the burrow, the place was lively, not at much as when all the kids lived at home but still lively. George was sitting at the kitchen table, when she walked in. There always seemed to be someone sitting at the kitchen table whenever she came to the Burrow. Now this was home. Ever since the first summer that Hermione had spent with the Weasley's, the Burrow had become more of a home to her than her parent's house.

"Oh Hermione come in come in. Sit down girl. Have you eaten?" Mrs. Weasley's first reaction whenever anyone came into her home was to feed them.

"No Molly, I just ate at my parent's before coming over. I spent the night at their house last night. With Ginny gone to Grimmauld place is awful quiet." Hermione knew that she would understand.

"Now Hermione, you know you can stay here while the boys are away. " Mrs. Weasley had already issued this invitation a few times over the past week.

"No that's ok Molly, it's only another week I can handle it." Hermione was wishing the next seven days were already over.

"Hey George with Ron gone, how about I come over to the store and help out? I know he tries to come over on the weekends." Hermione was already trying to plan ways to spend her extra time.

"Sure Miss Granger it would be a pleasure to have you in my establishment. Maybe you can take a look at the books while you are there. I know that there must be a month of paperwork sitting on my desk." George smiled at her. She knew that this was the case every time she went to the store. George wasn't very good with the books and paperwork end of the business. That was Fred's end of the things and Ron took over after Fred died.

Hermione knew the book system very well since she designed it for them. She usually went over once every couple of months to make sure that everything was running smoothly. She spent the rest of the days with the Weasley's. Bill and Fleur arrived for supper as usual as it was Sunday dinner. Percy also arrived just before dinner apologizing for not coming soon, but had a big report due.

The table had a few empty spaces. Charlie was in Romania with the dragons, Ginny couldn't make it because she was still on the road; Ron and Harry were on the mission. Mrs. Weasley kept the conversation going with talks of babies and weddings, her two favorite topics. Hermione was tired so when Mrs. Weasley suggested she spend the night in Ron's old room, she graciously accepted.

This room was the exactly the same as the first time she had been in it, Cannon's posters still on the wall and pictures covering his dresser. She walked over to take a closer look at them. There were ones of Ron, Hermione and Harry from first and second year; Ron and Hermione cuddling under the tree by the pond; Harry and Ginny kissing under the mistletoe.

She dressed in the space pj's she left at the burrow for these situations and crawled into Ron's old bed. It had been transfigured to be a lot bigger once they had gotten together. It still had his scent, it was 

like laying in his arms. "_Merlin I miss him. Come home safe my love, and bring Harry with you_," that was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing them._

Week two of the mission was well under way; Hermione was driving herself through her work, not wanting to think about how much she missed Ron. Thankfully Ginny was back from her road trip so it wasn't as bad as the first week that she spent alone. They had done a lot of shopping, movie watching and wedding planning. They were doing all the girly stuff the boys made fun of them for doing. They gave each over manicures and pedicures, complete makeovers just for the fun of it.

Hermione went to the store on Saturday and caught up on the stores paperwork. It was worse than she thought so it took her all day to do. Ginny had come to the store with her to help out with customers. It was a fun day.

Sunday finally came, the day the boys were coming home. They had planned romantic dinners. Luckily the house was so big that they could set up separate tables in the same dining room but still have privacy. The girls got dressed up in the new outfit they bought for the reunion. The candles were lit, the music was playing and Winky and Kreature had dinner ready.

They waited and waited but he boys never came. Finally at 10:00pm, the girls ate dinner together and then sat in the sitting room waiting for them to come home. At 1am Hermione was still pacing the floors, "maybe they couldn't get out today. Let's go to bed, they'll be home tomorrow." Ginny was trying to calm Hermione down, while she was also worried. Ginny had more practice being worried about the boys whereabouts than Hermione, after all Ginny had been left behind while they had searched for the horcruxes.

However the boys didn't show up the next day. At the end of week three, Hermione stormed into the Auror head office and demanded to know what was going on. Unfortunately they didn't have any answers for her as the mission was top secret and couldn't even tell her if the boys had checked in.

Hermione needed to do something, waiting around was not her style. It was driving her nuts. She couldn't just sit around waiting for the boys to come home. Ginny was trying to keep her grounded as much as possible, but it was getting harder and harder the more time that passed.

Finally at the end of week four, Hermione marched into Minister Shacklebolts office without waiting to be announced. He was sitting behind his desk, his assistant trying to usher her back out. Kingsley waved him off, "Let her in." He looked up from his desk and ran his hand over his bald head. "Hermione, I was wondering when I was going to be seeing you."

"Kingsley, I need to know. I need to know where they are, are they alive? Have you heard from them? Am I going to have to identify bodies?" Hermione was starting to get a little hysterical. He knew that this only happened when she was really scared.

"Hermione, you know that I can't tell you top secret information about an Auror mission. You know that those boys know how to take care of themselves. I would tell you if they were dead. I would have no 

reason to keep that a secret from you." Kingsley was having a hard time not telling Hermione the information she wanted to know.

"Kingsley I NEED TO KNOW!! How does a two week mission turn into four if nothing has gone wrong? How does…" she never got to finish her rant because Kingsley got an urgent message that he was needed right away.

"Hermione go home, I will let you know as much as I know as soon as I know it ok." Kingsley ran out of his office.

Hermione went to the flooing station. There was no one in line as it was the middle of the morning. She knew that she should go back to her office, but she couldn't handle it right now. She walked out of the fireplace and dropped onto the sofa in the sitting room. She finally let the tears falls that she had been holding in for four weeks. The stress of everything was finally catching up with her.

"Hermione what is wrong?" Ginny rushed to her side. "Did you hear something?" Hermione shook her head no, but couldn't stop crying. Ginny sat beside her and pulled her head into her lap. She was rubbing her back, allowing Hermione to get it all out.

Hermione finally fell asleep on the sofa. Ginny got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea. She didn't really know what else to do. There had been no word from the boys in four weeks. Ginny knew that meant something big had happened or something had gone terribly wrong. She was just hoping the boys were ok.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Ginny heard a male voice calling from the fireplace. Hermione was instantly on her feet and Ginny came running from the kitchen. "The boys are back, go to St. Mungo's immediately," Mr. Weasley's head was coming out of the fire. He didn't give them a chance to respond. The girls gave each other a worried look and stepped into the fireplace together, "St. Mungo's hospital" they said together.

The girls stepped out of the fireplace and looked around to see if they saw a sea of red hair, meaning the rest of the Weasley's were already there. Not seeing anyone, Hermione walked up to the reception desk, "I need to know where Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are. We were notified that they were brought here."

Receptionist couldn't find their names on the registration. Hermione was getting very frustrated when she heard her name being called, "Hermione over here dear," Mrs. Weasley was motioning her to follow.

"Molly where are they?" Hermione was on the verge of being frantic at this point.

"This way dear, not out here." She was silencing any of Hermione's questions until they got to a more secure location. Finally they reached their destination; it was no where Hermione or Ginny had ever seen before. Mrs. Weasley pushed the girls through a portrait, on the other side was a whole ward not listed on the welcome board in the lobby.

"Girls this ward is set up just for Auror's. The receptionist doesn't even know about it. It is set up this way for the Auror's protection and security. The boys are in that room right there." Mrs. Weasley was pointing at the first door on the right. "Now I want to warn you, they are a little beat up but they are going to make it."

Hermione rushed to the bed where Ron was lying. Mrs. Weasley was right he was pretty banged up, but she didn't care, he was alive. She picked up one of is lifeless hands and kissed the back of his hand. She put her head down on his bed, wishing he would wake up so she could tell him how much she loved him and how mad she was at him.

"Ronald Bilius Wesley you better be waking up now. I haven't sat at home worrying my fool head off about you for 4 weeks to have you lying around in bed all day. Ron Please wake up. I need you to wake up now." Her words were getting more and more desperate as they came out of her mouth.

Harry had come up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Hermione. It's my fault."

"Harry you are always trying to blame yourself. He knew what he was doing when he signed up to be an Auror," Hermione cut Harry off.

"But this time it was my fault Hermione. I screwed up. It was suppose to be two weeks of monitoring and a little tracking. Well when we got there we soon found out it was a lot bigger than we originally thought. It was a regrouping of all the Death Eaters. We couldn't let them get away." Once Harry started his story he couldn't stop.

Harry explained how they instantly called for backup. The head Auror wanted to send them home but Harry insisted that Ron and he be allowed to finish what they started.

"Ron came up with the perfect strategy to get in and out with minimal loses to both sides. He wanted all the remaining Death Eaters to spend their remaining days is Azkaban. Everyone was impressed with his plan. He spent the first two and half weeks after we got there planning this out down to the minute. It was impressive. Finally the day came that we were going in, everything was going perfectly just has Ron predicted. Then I messed everything up." Harry had tears in his eyes as he looked down at Ron.

"I heard a child cry out. I turned around, there wasn't supposed to be any children there. I of course with my hero worshipping complex went running towards the cry. Ron yelled at me it was a trick, but I ignored him. He was right of course. I ran into this room completely blind, a Death Eater grabbed me as soon as I ran into the room.

Ron saved me Hermione. He came bursting in after me, even though he knew that it was a trap. He stunned a couple of them before he too was captured. They wanted to make me pay so they tortured Ron in front of me. They had us for 10 hours before the rest of the Auror's we able to rescue us." Harry seemed to collapse into the chair beside her.

"I'm sorry Hermione for not stopping them, I'm sorry for not listening to Ron. I'm sorry.." Hermione reached over and grabbed Harry into a bone crushing hug. Harry started to cry on her shoulder.

"You listen to me Harry. You Do Not have a hero worship complex. You are a caring, compassionate may who couldn't leave a child in trouble. Ron knew what he was doing. He was being Ron, the loyal, brave best friend that he always has been. He would follow you to the depths of hell and back. He is going to be alright. I know he will, because I'm going to marry him and we are going to have babies and I'm NOT done with him yet!" Hermione let Harry go.

Ginny was standing behind him with her hand on his shoulder, "Come on Harry you are not supposed to be out of bed. Let's get you back before the healers throw a fit. Hermione we are just next door if you need anything." Ginny helped Harry out of the chair and put an arm around his waist helping him back to his room.

Ron cracked one open and looked at Hermione, "those were some nice words you were saying about me there."

"Well they were the truth. Are you ok?" Hermione looked into his eyes because she would be able to tell if he was lying.

"I hurt like hell Mione but I remember everything that happened so that's a good sign right. Do you know how much I love you?" Ron reached out and ran a finger down her cheek.

"About as much as I love you. Do you know how worried I was about you? Two extra weeks with no information about if you were dead or alive, I almost went insane. I barged into the Auror office demanding answers, then I forced my way into Kingsley office and threatened him if he didn't tell me something I was going to hurt him." Hermione started to smile.

Ron just shook his head, "that's my girl." He yawned and his eyes started to droop. "Come up here Mione. I sleep better when you are beside me."

"Well I couldn't have you losing sleep because of me," she crawled up into the bed with him. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and started to snore. She knew they were going to have to talk more serious this when they got home, but for now she was just got to enjoy the fact her was home and they were together.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry was released the next day but Ron had to stay at St. Mungos for a week. Hermione came to visit him every day that he was there. They didn't get into any serious discussions because they never knew when someone was going to stop in. Almost the whole Auror team and Weasley family had been in and out of his room that week. Finally after a week of recuperation they finally released Ron and Hermione took him home.

They had decided to Floo home because Hermione didn't think that Ron was up for apparition yet. They arrived home to a sitting room full of people and a Welcome Home Ron banner hanging from the ceiling. The food and butter beer was flowing, Mrs. Weasley had out done herself

Finally after wishing all of their guest goodbye, the two couples sat down on the sofa's in the sitting room. Hermione was patiently waiting for Ron to start telling her exactly what happened.

"Mione with that look you could make anyone spill their guts. Harry we need to bring her in for interrogations. Ok there is a lot that I just can't tell you because it was a top secret mission. I think Harry gave you an overview of what happened. What else would you like to know?" Ron was running his hands through is hair.

"What did you think you were doing running into danger like that? This is your first real mission and you two go running off acting like crazy men!" Hermione was building up steam now. The boys both knew just to let her rant for a while and try their best to keep their mouths shut. She stood up and started pacing back and forth across the sitting room floor.

"What the hell were the other Auror's doing while you were getting captured? Why didn't you have any back up with you? What did they do to you while you were captured?" the questions where coming fast and furious now. Ron knew that she was going to break in a minute or two because her breathing was getting erratic and the tears were already starting to fall.

"What the HELL were you thinking? Do you know how scared we were? Do you know that I was almost arrested by your own department because I was threatening the head of your department for answers?" Hermione was starting to slow down now. She flopped back down on the sofa and looked Ron directly in the eye.

"What would I have done it something would have happened to you? How would I have lived if you had died? What would I do without you?" She whispered with tears streaming down her face.

Ron brought his hand up to caress her cheek, "You will NOT have to worry about that. I will always come home to you. I have big plans for you Ms. Hermione Jean Granger and you are not getting rid of me that easy." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Hermione let out a sob and fell into his arms. Once she was done sobbing, she lifted her head and look at Ron again, "You better believe it Ronald Bilius Weasley. You are stuck with me forever."

"Now to start answering some of your questions Hermione, it wasn't our original plan to go in. We didn't act like crazy men." Harry thought it was safe now to start answering her questions. He knew he would be getting a similar outburst from Ginny, but she would do it in private.

"Ron's plan was almost fool proof. We had a whole team of Auror's with us for backup; actually we were their back up. This being our first mission, the team decided that they would execute Ron's plan, which they did beautifully. We were only going in after it looked like everything was wrapping up." As Harry was explaining, he too stood up to pace.

"There wasn't supposed to be anyone left in the house. That's why I thought it was strange when I heard that child cry out. Of course, the hero Harry Potter, had to go run to the rescue. I opened the door to a room that was supposed to be cleared. I followed the voice and found a hidden tunnel. I called for Ron right away not really thinking that I should go for backup." Harry shook his head.

"It was a trap and I walked right into it. It was an escape route so there was a few Death Eaters there waiting for me. There was no child at all. I should have listened to Ron when he told me that there were no children in the Manor, but do I ever listen. NO I have to be Harry BLOODY Potter the hero." Harry was visibly angry with himself.

"No Harry you were being the compassionate, caring, brave man that we all know and love." Ginny had finally spoke up.

"I heard Harry shout out, so I too ran to him instead of getting back up, but I did send out a patronus telling the Head where I was going. I used my stealth training to get right up to where they were holding Harry. One of them had a wand to Harry's throat, it reminded me of the time Bellatrix had her wand on Neville at the Department of Mysteries. I saw red and must have made a noise of some sort. The Death Eater holding Harry shouted for me to come out or else they were going to kill him." Ron was quietly explaining.

"I couldn't let that happen, so I gave myself up." Ron was shaking his head at himself.

"Stupid Git! You should have gone back for help, not given yourself up." Harry was grateful for what Ron did but he wish he hadn't sacrificed himself to do so.

"I WASN'T leaving you BEHIND! That is NOT what best mates and partners do." Ron's face was starting to get red.

"I know mate, but do you know how hard it was on me to see what they did to you?" Harry whispered. "You are my best mate and the closest thing I have to a brother. No I take that back, you are my brother."

"I know Harry but I made a vow that you wouldn't have to do this alone and I always follow through. Now let's get on this story so we can get to bed." Ron was starting to get frustrated. All he really wanted to do was go to bed and hold Hermione in his arms all night.

"So I gave myself up, they tied me and Harry together at first. After roughing us up a bit they realized we weren't going to give anything up. We knew that was just had to hold up until the rest of our team arrived. We knew that we outnumbered them by this point. There was only like 6 Death Eaters holding 

us. So once they realized we weren't going to give anything up they decided they would try another way." Ron shuttered when he thought back of this part.

"They threatened you and Ginny. They told us that they knew exactly where you were and what you were doing and that they could take you at anytime. They had pictures of both of you doing regular routine things; Ginny flying with the team, Hermione at her parents. Again we didn't give then anything they wanted to hear. They kept this up for a couple of hours, trying to break us down. I almost cracked at one point, but Harry gave me a shot to the head and that helped me focus again." Ron chuckled at this. Tied back to back with his best mate, Harry easily gave Ron a head butt when he thought he was going to break.

"Finally they decided to bread us up, realizing we were too strong together. So they untied Ron and took him away for a little while and when they brought him back he was a little worse for wear." Harry didn't want to tell the girls what Ron looked like when they brought him back; he was battered and bruised and had some dried up blood in the corner of his mouth.

"However he still didn't break. That is when they decided to try to break me. They knew my history with Ron so they put him directly in front of my and started to torture him with the Cruituas curse." Harry started to break down at this point. Hermione and Ginny both gasped.

"They hit him with it over and over. When I was about to break and tell them everything, he looked right into my eyes and said "shut your bloody mouth". I knew in that moment what he was thinking about." Harry looked directly at Hermione at this point. Hermione also knew, she was remembering the night at Malfoy's Manor.

"Luckily that is when our Auror team burst in and captured the remaining Death Eaters. Ron and I were rushed to St. Mungo's. Ron was a lot worse off than me and I knew that I couldn't leave him. That is everything that we are allowed to tell you." Harry slumped back into the sofa and closed his eyes not wanted to remember it anymore.

"Ron you are the best mate I have ever had and I know I'm not good at saying it but I love you Mate. However please don't put yourself at risk for me. I don't think I could handle Hermione's wrath if anything was to happen to you." Harry smiled at his two best friends. Hermione reached over and playfully slapped Harry on the arm.

"Now if you two don't mind I'm going to take my fiancé upstairs to bed." Harry pulled Ginny up off the sofa and they walked up the stairs.

Once Harry and Ginny were out of sight, Hermione let Ron have it. She started hitting all the places she knew he wasn't injured. "What was that for?" Ron asked after he had pinned Hermione's arms so she couldn't hit him anymore.

"That was for almost leaving me. Don't you ever do that to me again!" Hermione had a fury in her eyes that was reserved just for Ron. Only he could get her this worked up.

"Mione I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, that is part of the job. I also can't promise you that I sacrifice myself for Harry. He is my best mate. However I will promise you that I will always be with you. I will promise you that I will do everything in my power to always come home to you. I will never give up fighting to get back to you." Ron had tears glistening in his eyes.

"I love you with everything that I have. I love you with every beat of my heart. You are part of me, Mione." Ron brought his lips down to meet hers. It was magic. Each had a sense of urgency that they couldn't contain. Ron swooped Hermione up in his arms and carried her upstairs to their room. Once in their room it was no holds barred, Ron pushed Hermione up against the wall and left her breathless. Soon clothes were flying off and they somehow reached their bed.

"Ron I love you for now and forever. I will always worry about you, but I will also always be waiting for you to return to me." Hermione crushed her lips to his trying to show him exactly how much she loved his with every fiber of her being.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or the world he lives I, but everyone needs to have a dream ___

Now that the boys were safely home from the mission the attention quickly focused on Harry and Ginny's upcoming wedding. They didn't realize how quickly time had pasted and June 11 was coming up fast.

Thanks to Hermione's preplanning almost everything was ready with the exception of the attire. They had got a little distracted with the holidays, the New Year's Eve party and then the boys being on their mission that the wedding had simply been pushed to the back burner

Hermione brought up the subject of the wedding while sitting at the breakfast table, "Ok Gin we have to get some things done here for the wedding. I'm going to make a list of everything we have done and the things that we still need to do. We only have a few months left you know to pull it all together."

"Don't worry Mione you have never failed to meet a deadline and I don't think that you are going to start now." Ron chuckled as she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"I agree with Hermione we need to start getting stuff organized." Harry stated, "so girls I think the fun part for you is about to begin. Go get showered and changed. I think there is a dress robe shop calling your names. I'll floo Luna & Mrs. Weasley to get them to meet you here and then you can all go together. Remember Gin get whatever you want, tell them to charge it to my Gringotts account." Harry knew that his account could handle whatever Ginny wanted to buy. Plus he knew she wouldn't over spend. She was too responsible for that growing up in a family with little money. "Make sure you pay for the girls & your mother's robes as well." He whispered as he knew that they would want to pay for their own. He kissed her temple & sent her upstairs to get ready for her big shopping trip.

"Once you girls decided on your fancy duds, come back here and we'll get started on those lists of things done and things to do. OK Hermione?" Harry knew that Hermione was about to jump in about her lists.

"Ok Harry, as long as you promise to help with the list later. Don't forget you need dress robes for you and the boys as well." Hermione gave in.

"Don't worry Mione, I'll make sure we visit some shops today as well. Will that make you feel better?" Ron reached over and kissed her hand. "Ginny do you want us to wear dress robes or those muggle things?"

"Dress robes but thanks for asking Ron. It is going to be an all magically wedding so I don't think that people would understand the need for muggle attire." Ginny finally had gotten a word in. She really could wait to look for dress robes today, it made everything seem more real.

Once the floo calls were made and the girls were getting ready, Harry & Ron went to the study. Ron called it the library as it was as big as the library at Hogwarts and with just as many books. Hermione loved this room most of all.

"So Harry by the sounds of things the girls have everything under control so I guess that just means I have to plan your Mate's party. I sure hope the girls don't pick some girly color for me to wear." Ron was starting to worry.

"You mean Hermione has everything under control." Harry knew he could count on Hermione to get everything perfect for Ginny. "You know that Hermione wouldn't pick anything that wouldn't complement you. She has been matching you guys wardrobes for ages now."

"Harry are you sure you want the wedding so soon? I mean don't you want some more time to.. I don't know.. just be together?" Ron was starting to turn red which meant an uncomfortable conversation was coming up. "I mean I want you to make an honest woman out of my sister but we are still very young. I mean you're only 20 and she's only 19… Oh great I'm starting to sound like Mom."

"Ron I know what you are trying to say, but I love Ginny. I would have married her the day the war ended if I thought she was ready. I just don't see any reason to wait. I mean Ginny is still going to play for the harpies and I'm still going to be an Auror what does it matter if we get married now or 2 years from now. Nothing is going to change. Can you honestly tell me that you didn't know that Hermione was the only girl for you, from say the time you were 15?" Harry knew that Ron was just trying to be the over protective brother, but not just to Ginny but him as well.

"Actually 14, but what's a year in the big picture. You are right Harry. I just want to have some time to enjoy this stage in my life with Hermione. I hope planning this wedding doesn't make her want to jump right into planning ours. I mean I love Hermione with everything that I have, but I want to enjoy getting to know this stage before getting married. Getting married means having kids and I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Ron was starting to feel a little better he was just a slight shade of pink.

"Oh well… we aren't going to be having kids for a while yet. Ginny wants to play for the Harpies for as long as she can and you can't do that if you're having babies." Now it was Harry's turn to blush.

"Well now that that conversation is over, let's get planning your Mates party." Ron had mischievous look in his eye. He kind of looked like Fred & George when he looked like this. Harry was starting to get scared. "I'm going to pop over to the shop to see George for a few minutes so see if he would like to help. Plus it's my turn to work in the store today. You wanna come?"

"I better go with you. I don't trust you and George together planning this party." Harry and Ron flooed to the shop.

_A/N: I know this one is a little short but if I continued it would have made it too long._


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: I can only wish that I had the imagination of JKR._

The girls went to every dress robe shop in Diagon Alley, but had little success trying to find robes for Ginny or her bridesmaids. They had successfully found beautiful blue robes for Mrs. Weasley. Ginny knew she wanted all the girls to wear blue as it complemented her red hair so well. She didn't want to clash with the dresses in the pictures.

Suddenly realizing she needed a photographer, she grasped Hermione, "Hermione who is going to take the pictures? We've left it too late, we'll never get anyone at this late date! This wedding is doomed, we have no photographer, no dresses, no official to marry us! Why did I leave everything so late? I thought I had so much time and now here it is like 2 months before the wedding and I don't have anything ready!" Ginny cried, she was having a little breakdown.

Hermione turned around to face Ginny, she took both Ginny's hands in hers and said, "Ginny calm down, I have everything under control. Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Order Member and our friend is going to marry you. I have a photographer all lined up but I want that to be a surprise for you on your special day. We will find the perfect dress come hell or high water, because my best friends only get married once and I'll be damned if anything is going to ruin it."

"Hermione language. Thank YOU!" Ginny was a little shocked about Hermione swearing, but she was glad she was there to keep her sane.

"Don't you bother about my language, it's your brother rubbing off on me. Now we still have Madam Malkin's to go and she had never let us down." Hermione hugged Ginny and then pulled her into the last dress shop of the day. "If she doesn't have anything then it is off to the Muggle world."

Meanwhile a few stores down Ron and Harry were waiting on customers at WWW. Ron had no intentions of letting Harry know anything about the bloke's party him and George were planning, but it was a nice way to get Harry to come help out at the shop for the day.

George was in the back room, organizing the storage closet and decided what supplies needed to be ordered. Once he had that completed he started on the owl orders that seem to be coming in fast and furious. He knew he was going to have to pop to the other store in Hogsmead to check supplies there before the weekend trip by the Hogwarts students.

It was days like this that he missed Fred the most. He wished he could see what a success WWW had turned out to be, offices in Diagon Alley and Hogsmead, owl orders coming in faster than he could fill them. He really had Ron to thank for most of this. After Fred died, he really lost himself for a while and Ron pulled him back to reality. It was Ron that suggested that they put a portrait of Fred in every store as a tribute to him. That helped, for when George got really down he just looked up at Fred's smile and that made him feel better.

"George hurry up we have to get out of here to go pick out dress robes for the wedding." Ron hollered back to him.

"Hold your pants on Ronnie, I'm almost done the owl orders and then you can get out of here." George smiled to himself, who would have thought that Ron would have turned out so well. George blamed that on Hermione's influence on him. Chuckling to himself he looked up at Fred, '_He really is a good man Fred, how did that ever happen with us around?'_

George came out from the back room, "Ok little brother lets go. What's your hurry? Do you have a hot date with Hermione tonight or something?"

"No George but he did tell her we would have our dress robes all picked out today and everyone knows that he didn't like to suffer Hermione's wrath." Harry laughed.

"Hey this is your wedding mate, I mean if you want to show up in your green snitch boxers go ahead." Ron huffed as he turned the open sign to closed and locked the front door to the store. "Plus I don't think you want to suffer Hermione's wrath either mate."

All the boys smiled at that thought, they knew what Hermione could be like when she got herself worked up. "Are the rest of the boys meeting us there?" George asked. It had been decided that just Ron, Neville and George would be standing up with Ron but that the rest of the Weasley's would all be dressed the same and act at ushers, same as at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"Yes everyone is meeting us at Madam Malkin's," Ron stated as he opened the door to the dress shop. He walked in the door just as Hermione was stepping up onto the platform modeling a dress for the girls to decide on.

Ron's eyes instantly met Hermione's and it was as if there was no one else in the room. Everyone could feel the love the two shared radiating off of each other. He thought she was the magnificent thing he had ever seen. She was standing in front of him in dark blue dress robes that were gathered at the bust and draped from there (empire waist). The dress was off the shoulder and had an A-line skirt. It would be perfect for dancing as it moved with her as she walked.

He thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. "Close your mouth Ronald." George whispered from behind him.

"Hermione Granger, when did you become so beautiful and where have you been all my life," George let out a whistle. "Are you sure you want to marry this prat and not run away with me?" Ron had come back to his senses and slapped his brother playfully on the arm.

Hermione stepped down off the platform, "I think this one is it Ginny." Ginny agreed and walked over the Madam Malkin's desk to place an order for 1 in dark blue for Hermione and 2 in light blue for Luna and Angelina. George and Angelina had been dating for 3 months or so now and Ginny knew that George was hopeless in love with her. However she also knew that he was feeling a little guilty as she used to go with Fred back at Hogwarts.

"Madam Malkin, I'll look for my dress later because I would like to get the boys down while I have them all here. It is hard to get them to agree to come shopping specially for dress robes." Ginny looked at Ron as she said this with a smile on her face.

Ginny along with everyone else in the room were remembering Ron's ghastly dress robes that he wore to the Yule Ball during the Triwizard tournament. Ginny walked over to a set that looked very similar except they were a powder blue, "Look Ron I think I have found yours already." Ginny almost collapsed on the floor with laughter when she saw the look that came across Ron's face

"You would look like Lockhart, Ron." George laughed out loud.

"Didn't Hermione have a crush on him in second year?" Harry chuckled to himself.

"Bloody Hell Ginny! You don't want me to wear that do you?" Ron was now pleading with his sister.

"Of Course she doesn't Ronald, can't you tell she's trying to get you all riled up?" Hermione came to his defense.

"I'm sorry Ron but it was just too easy." Ginny had to hold her sides because they hurt because she was laughing so hard.

"Come on Ron I have a little something better picked out for you. Just remember all the boys are going to be dressed the same so if she had picked out that one, then all of you would have been wearing it." Hermione pulled Ron by the hand towards the dressing rooms, while all the other boys gasped.

There weren't enough dressing rooms so Percy, Neville and George went first. They got changed very quickly and were soon modeling for everyone to see. Ginny was impressed with what she had picked out for them. She knew that these were the ones but she still couldn't wait to see Harry in them. As Percy, Neville and George exited the dressing rooms, Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie quickly went in. They too changed quickly. These robes were perfect.

Neville and George's vest and ties would be matching Luna and Angelina's dress, while Ron would match Hermione's. The rest including Harry would be wearing black vest and ties. Madam Malkin was making minor adjustments as each man came out.

Finally there were only two men left to try on their dress robes, Ron and Harry. Harry was much fast at changing than Ron. Ron still had some self esteem issues when it came to looking good. He still saw himself at tall and gangly, when really he had filled out from all the quidditch and Auror training.

"Come on Ron we are waiting for you! Hurry up!" Harry hollered back to him.

Ron timidly opened the door and stepped out of the dressing room. He walked out and up onto the stage. The women in the room held their breaths, as Ron turned around to face them. Hermione moved her hands to her mouth, she already knew that he would look great, but even she couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. She saw perfection. He looked like he should be in the pages of a magazine.

"Wow Hermione! Where have you been hiding this hunk?" Angelina said smiling. "Auror training sure did you some good."

"Hey now what am I chopped liver?" George pouted.

"Don't worry dear, Ron only has eyes for Hermione so I guess I'm stuck with you as runner up." Angeline wrapped her arms around George and gave him a gentle kiss.

"What do you think Mione? Do I look ok?" Ron was looking for her approval. Hermione still couldn't say anything as she was still drinking in how hot he looked in formal wear.

"Don't worry Ronald, it seems that nargles have caught her tongue. You do look very dashing though," Luna stepped up for Hermione who was still speechless.

"Ginny? What do you think?" Ron hoped that his sister thought her looked good enough. He loved her very much and would do just about anything to please her, but he would admit that to her.

"Ron mate, Hermione is speechless. When was the last time that happened? I would say you look presentable. Plus I can't have you looking better than me. I'm the one getting married. You are allowed to steal the show at your own wedding." Harry laughed.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother? This hottie standing here is not Ron. What did you guys do with him?" Ginny finally found her voice. Ron did look amazing but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Turn around Ronald and let me get a good look at you. I think this will do very nicely Ginny. You do look very handsome Ron." Mrs. Weasley gave her input.

"Ok so I can get out of these bloody things and back into my regular stuff?" Ron was a little miffed that Hermione still hadn't said anything, which was so unlike her. Ron quickly changed into his regular clothes and walked out of the fitting room. He was instantly met by Hermione who was waiting for him.

"We need to go home NOW!" with that Hermione disappated on the spot.

'_Oh no what did I do now_?' Ron thought to himself and quickly disappated to the sitting room of Grimmauld place.

A/N: I'm trying to find the perfect song for Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione's first dance song at their weddings. I have be searching you tube for weeks and suggestions would be appreciated. Pls review.


	25. Chapter 25

a/n short chapter for me but a little r/hr fluff

Ron walked in the front door and towards the sitting room, where he knew that Hermione would be waiting for him. Putting his head down, he opened the door and took a step in, when suddenly he was almost knocked over by Hermione.

"Bloody Hell Mione…" Ron tried to talk when her lips crashed into his. The feeling was so powerful it almost knocked him over. There was a sudden rush of love that over took them. Before he even realized it, he had Hermione up against the wall. They were tearing clothes off each other, not caring if they were ripped, tore or unbuttoned; not caring where they landed just as long as they were off.

They just couldn't see to get enough of each other fast enough. This was not going to be a slow love making, this was fast, needy lust. Hermione needed him right then and she didn't care where they were. The desire in her was burning so bad she thought she was going to explode.

Ron picked her up and carried her to the sofa, "Blimey Mione I love you."

"Don't talk Ronald," those were the last words that were spoken. Soon they were touching, feeling, kissing as if this was their last moment to be together. She ran her hands threw his hair and down his back. This was the man she loved and she wanted to show him just how much she loved him. With every touch, every kiss she was showing him just how much she loved him.

Ron didn't know what had come over Hermione but he didn't really care. He could believe how forward she was being, but he liked it. He liked how she let loose and took control. He was just letting her take control and run through her emotions. He drove his finger threw her hair, merlin he loved her hair. Yes it may look like a rat's nest at times but he loved it. He loved the fire in her eyes, which were showing him all the love she felt for him. He knew that Hermione loved him with everything that she had.

In the aftermath, they looked around the room. Clothes were thrown from one end of the room to the other. "Not that I mind Mione, but what the bloody hell was that?" Ron had hauled a blanket up over them to cover their nakedness.

"Oh Ron, I don't know what came over me," she blushed and turned her face into his bare chest. "I saw you all dressed up in your dress robes and you looked so handsome that I just had the urge to have you, to touch you. I'm so embarrassed. Everyone is going to know why we left and what we were doing."

"You thought I was handsome?" Ron looked down at her.

"Well of course Ronald, what did you think when I couldn't even form the words about how good you looked." Hermione lifted her head to look at him

"You didn't say anything so I didn't really, I mean I was hoping, but then everyone else was talking." Ron was getting flustered.

"Ron do you think I would drag you back here and shag you in the sitting room, if I didn't think you were so hot that I couldn't wait to get my hands on you. I had to keep my mouth shut so that I didn't jump you right in the middle of the shop." Hermione was smiling at him.

"Well next time could you just jump me in the shop, that would at least let me know that I wasn't embarrassing you." Ron laughed and then kissed the top of her head.

"Ron we really need to pick up and maybe take this up stairs before anyone comes looking for us. I mean it wouldn't be good if your mother walked in here right.." Hermione's words were cut off by the slamming of the front door.

"Alright you two where…" Harry opened the sitting room door and took at look around, "Merlin why does this keep happening to me?" Covering his eyes with his hand, he walked over to the sofa, "If you two are done, can you pick up your clothes and take this upstairs, everyone else is on there" this time Harry was interrupted by the rest of the family walking into the sitting room.

"Well lookey here, little Ronnie looks like he was getting it on it the sitting room. Way to go little Brother." George of course was the first to speak. He was going to love this now. "Why Mother I think you should come in here right now"

A look of horror came across both Ron and Hermione's faces. "Get out! All of you! Give us a few minutes for bloody sakes." Everyone could see that Ron was starting to get angry as his face was turning fire engine red.

"Come on guys to the kitchen with you. Nothing more to see here." Harry was pushing them back out the door. With a wink he closed the door before any more could be said.

"Oh Merlin Ron. What have we done? Now they really know what we were doing. What was I thinking? The sitting room? Clothes thrown about the room, I must look like a scarlet woman." Hermione quickly got up and starting to gather up their clothes, when Ron stopped her and looked her directly in the eye.

"Mione do you love me?" Ron was being very serious.

"Well of course I love you, I'm marrying you aren't I?" Hermione said.

"Then we have done nothing wrong. I mean yes, we might not have done it in the sitting room, but there is nothing wrong with how we expressed our love for each other. This is nothing wrong with what happened here. I don't care who knows it because I love you now and I'll love you til the end of time." Ron could see the tears start to build up her eyes.

"Ron, that is one of the sweetest things you have said to me. I love you so much." Hermione tip toed up and grazed her lips across his.

"Now that is what got us into this," Ron chuckled. "Let's apparate up to our room and get some clothes that aren't ripped to bits."


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I think most of you already know that I don't own HP, but here is the disclaimer.

After getting dressed, Ron and Hermione quickly joined everyone in the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was whipping up a quick supper for everyone. George smiled at the couple as they walked in but didn't say anything. Luckily only Harry, George, Bill and Charlie knew about what happened in the sitting room. They rest of the family had headed directly to the kitchen.

"So we now have everyone dressed except for me. I knew that my dress was going to take the longest so us girls will go back and take another look when we aren't so rushed." Ginny was quite happy about the progress that they had made on the wedding.

"Hermione what is left? We have the location, George and Angelina are doing decorations, Mom is making the cake, caterers have been reserved, you have a surprise photographer, and the wedding party attire is now done. Have we forgotten anything but my dress?" Ginny was starting to get really excited. It was finally her dream wedding to her dream man, Harry Potter.

"You and Harry are in charge of your own rings and vows if you want to write your own. You also need to pick out the invitations because they are going to have to be owled out pretty soon, if you expect to get the RSVP's back to give a good number to the caterers." Hermione was mentally going through all of her list of wedding requirements.

"Flowers! How did I forget the flowers? That's ok we'll be able to find someone to do the flowers." Hermione was now talking to herself.

"What about Fleur? Maybe she could do the flowers." Ron suggested looking at Bill

"She would love that; it could be her contribution to the wedding. She can't really do much being pregnant and all." Bill was glad that there was finally some why to include his very sensitive, very pregnant wife.

"Yes Bill that would be great. I know that she's really good with a flowers and arrangements, maybe she could even use some of her own from her garden?" Ginny was running with the idea now that Ron had suggested it.

Hermione reached over and gave Ron a quick kiss, "You amaze me. You always seem to know how to help me the most I need it."

Ron kissed her again, "I will always be here for you whenever you need it."

Mrs. Weasley looked over and saw the two of them looking deeply into each other's eyes, their love seemed to radiate off of them. Just looking at them made her heart swell a little, you couldn't help smile when you saw them together.

"Supper is served. Tuck in everyone." Mrs. Weasley stated.

With the whole family being together, it was soon a noisy affair. Memories were shared, jokes were told. They were finally starting to heal. This was the first time in a long time that the whole family was together and tears were not being shed about Fred. They all still missed him terribly specially George, but they seemed to now remember that good times as well.

Soon everyone was getting ready to leave. George whispered something to Ron, who instantly blushed. George laughed and walked out the door to apparate home.

"Well go shopping for your dress tomorrow. Why don't we meet at Madame Malkin's at 10am? Then we can get some lunch together. It will be an all girl day without having to worry about meeting up with the men later?" Mrs. Weasley couldn't wait to help Ginny pick out her wedding dress. It was a mother daughter thing to do, a rite of passage sort of thing.

The girls all agreed and finally everyone was gone. Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny made their way to the sitting room. As they walked in, Ron and Hermione both blushed and couldn't look at Harry.

"Ok guys spill it. What happened in here when I took Mom to the kitchen to start supper? Why did George look like he was going to bust a gut?" Ginny's curiosity was getting the best of her.

"Let's just say that I caught these two in a compromising position earlier, before they could really do anything about it, George, Bill and Charlie walked in. It was very embarrassing." Harry was looking very uncomfortable even thinking about it.

"So what you walked in on them kissing what's the big deal we see it all the time." Ginny was still confused.

"They weren't KISSING Ginny. They were SHAGGING OK!" Harry really didn't want to talk about this anymore. Just thinking about it made the mental picture appear. He couldn't even look at them right now.

"Well technically we were all done shagging; we were lying on the sofa covered in a blanket. Our clothes were thrown all over the room though. I'm sorry Harry. I didn't think you guys would be back so soon." Hermione was hiding her face in her hands.

"Well I was sent looking for you two and when I couldn't find you I thought you might be here for a little privacy. I was trying to warn you that the rest of the family was coming home soon. I too didn't think they were right behind me. Just try to remember to lock the door next time." Harry was hoping that the subject could be dropped now.

Ginny on the other hand was laughing so hard that she almost fell off her chair.

"What's so funny Ginny?" Ron was still red.

"I was just picturing straight lace Hermione coming home for a quickie." Ginny was holding her sides; they hurt from her laughing so hard.

"It's really yours and Ron's fault, you for picking out the dress robes and Ron for looking so damn hot in them. It caught me off guard." Hermione blushed again and hid her face in Ron's shoulder.

"You can't blame me for the dress robes Hermione, because you are the one who picked them out." Ginny was trying to compose herself. "I'm just jealous that I couldn't steal Harry away, but everyone would have missed us. Now we are going to bed and I will remember to silence and lock the door." She pulled Harry up off his chair and walked out the door.

"We are not going to live this down for a while, specially with George. Bill and Charlie will be more respectful but you know George he never knows when to give up. I'm sorry Mione." Ron whispered into her ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ron. I'm the one who basically jumped you as soon as you walked in the door. I should have known better. I should have sealed the door and put on the silencer. I was just so preoccupied with getting into your pants that I just didn't think. I'm the one who should be saying I'm sorry." Hermione was a little upset with herself.

"You never have to apologize for wanting to get into my pants. I rather appreciate it actually. You just let me know whenever you have that desire and I'll fulfill it for you." Ron was actually starting to get a little excited thinking about how much Hermione wanted him.

"Let's go to bed so we don't have another repeat of this afternoon and I'll let you see how fast you can get into my pants." Ron chuckled as Hermione hit him playfully on the bum. "Save that for later, love."

Ron grabbed Hermione and lifted her up, cradling her in his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. Their lovemaking would last well into the night.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep putting this here? I don't own HP, but I can dream.

The girls made their way to Madam Malkin's at 10am just was Mrs. Weasley requested. It was a much more relaxed sitting without having to rush for the boys. They only had one girl to please today and that was Ginny. She had pretty much made up her mind what she wanted for a dress. She just knew that when she saw it she would know it was the one.

She was searching through the number of dress robes that was in stock on the rack, none of them jumped out at her. She was almost to the back of the store when she saw one hanging on a rack all by itself. She walked over to take a closer look.

It was ivory in color, which is what Ginny wanted because of her complexion and red hair. It was very similar to the girls dresses, something else that Ginny wanted. There was embroidery on the bodice and little cloth cover buttons all the way up the back. It had a mid-length train that had similar embroidery on back of the dress fanning out in a v-shape. It was also continued around the bottom of the dress. The rest of the dress was just plain. This was it. This was THE DRESS.

Madam Malkin walked to the back of the store when she noticed Ginny looking at this dress. "Come now dear, you don't want that dress. It was a custom fit for another bride who changed her mind at the last minute and went with something else. I actually was just about to start tearing it apart that's why it's over here out of the way."

"Can I try it on? I mean if you are just going to toss it anyway what could it hurt?" Ginny was really hoping that it would look as good on her as it did on the hanger. Maybe should could get a deal, where it was originally for someone else.

"Sure dearie if you want to. If you like it I'll even cut you a deal. Save me from having to tear it all apart." Madam Malkin picked up the dress and carried to a fitting room. She helped Ginny get into the dress and then told the others that she would be out in a minute.

It fit her like a glove. Very little in alterations would have to be made for Ginny to wear this dress. It just needed to be hemmed up a little bit, but when that was done it would be perfect! Ginny knew as soon as she stepped into it, that this was the one.

She walked out of the fitting room and up onto the little stage area. The lights seemed to be pointing right at her. She felt like she was finally center stage. She just hoped that everyone else would like the dress as much as she did. She hoped that Harry would like it as well.

Mrs. Weasley gasped when she first saw Ginny step onto the staged area. "Ginny, I don't know what to say."

"It's perfect." Hermione gushed.

"You are beautiful." Angelina stated.

"Your inner beauty is showing through." Luna agreed with all the other ladies.

"You guys really like it? I love it. This is the one Mom. I knew it as soon as I saw it hanging back there all by itself. Do you think Harry will like it?" Ginny was talking so fast it was hard for them to keep up.

"Yes we love it and Harry is going to pass out when he sees you in this dress. Ron is going to have to pick him up off the floor." Hermione was walking around Ginny to look at her in every direction.

"Mom you haven't said anything." Ginny was starting to worry that her mother didn't like the dress.

"My baby girl is getting married. She is all grown up. I'm so proud of you. You have found a great man to spend your life with and now you have found the perfect dress. I'm just a little sad that you won't need me anymore." Mrs. Weasley had tears streaming down her face.

"Mom I'm always going to need you. You are my mother. Nobody can replace you." Ginny too had tears in her eyes.

"Look at me being all sentimental. Madam Malkin we'll take that dress please." Mrs. Weasley stated.

Ginny squealed. Madam Malking did the minor adjustments and then Ginny took it off. Finally it was wrapped up and paid for. Mrs. Weasely flooed it back to the burrow so Harry wouldn't see it, while the rest of the girls went on to the next boutique before meeting Mrs. Weasley at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

The girls were laughing when they walked into the specialty boutique that Hermione said they HAD to go to. Once inside the store the girls knew why Hermione didn't want Mrs. Weasley with them there. It was a lingerie store.

"Hermione what are we doing here?" Ginny asked.

"They have a special bridal section. You can't wear a normal bra with your new dress Ginny. Plus we thought we might get you a little something special for your wedding night and honeymoon." Hermione was now blushing.

"WE? As in who?" Ginny was really hoping that Ron was not in on this.

"Us Ginny, the girls. We wanted you to have something special to go with that perfect dress you just found. You didn't think I meant Ron did you? Because that would be really strange don't you think?" Hermione was already moving over to the bridal section.

For the next 45 minutes the girls had a blast looking through all the different things. They all tried on different outfits and made fun of a few others. They had a great time. They finally decided on a few things to get for Ginny including a full bridal outfit, corset, underwear, garters, and stockings. It also came with a little shear dressing robe to go over it.

The rest of the girls made a few purchases of their own but they weren't as easily shared. Finally they had to run to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Mrs. Weasley for lunch.

It was decided during lunch that they would have a combo shower/Girl's night out party. The bridal shower was more for the older women of the family where as the girls night out party was for Ginny's friends. It was decided that this event would occur two weeks before the wedding so that none of the wedding party would be feeling badly on the special day.

Hermione knew that Ron and George were planning a mate's party for Harry. She was going to suggest they have it the same night as the girls' party.

However the boys had a different idea of their own. While the girls were shopping for dresses Ron apparated over to the store to discuss Harry's mates party with George.

"I have really an all afternoon/night planned I guess. I was thinking we could start with a good game of quidditch, go out for supper then hit the bars. I don't really feel like doing a pub crawl, but hitting a few different ones won't kill us." Ron was getting excited about Harry's mate's party.

"We have to be careful where we go though because if anyone gets words of Harry Potter having a mate's party or getting married then the press is going to be all over it. Hermione will kill me."

"Don't worry Ron, we'll just go to Muggle pubs instead, with a couple of quick stops at the Leaky Cauldron and maybe Three Broomsticks in Hogsemead. What do you think?" George too was looking forward to helping Ron plan this party.

"Sounds great to me. Just remember we are trying to keep this tame and quiet. Hermione will have my bits if the press gets wind of any of this since we've been able to keep it quiet so far. I mean I'm surprised they haven't picked up on it yet, but I don't want to be the one to let the cat out of the bag." Ron was really hoping that this party would go off without a hitch and maybe bring back George's jokester side. George really wasn't the same without Fred. He tried but sometime you could tell that he just wasn't into it.

"So who are we inviting?" George asked.

"All the regulars, Dean, Seamus, Neville, all of us, Order members and the Auror team . You know all the regulars for guy's night. Everyone has been sworn to secrecy so that Harry will be able to relax and not worry about photographers showing up everyone minute. So what do you have planned? Remember Ginny said no women that take their clothes off. I forget what Mione called them, trappers maybe?" Ron said.

"Strippers Ron, Strippers. Now what the girls don't know won't hurt them a bit. I have a few things up my sleeve." George had a gleam in his eye that Ron hadn't seen in quite a while.

"That's what I'm worried about Big Brother. Your sleeve tends to get me in trouble." Ron laughed and slapped George on the shoulder. "Remember I said tame."

"Don't worry Ron, trust me." George smiled. Those were famous last words.

a/n: for those who requested more Harry/Ginny I will try to incorporate more of them into the story, but this really is a Ron/Hermione story. However I'm willing to try to put more of them in for your reading pleasure.


	28. Chapter 28

Now that the dresses had been purchased, everything seemed to be falling nicely into place. The Girls had themselves a nice respectable shower for Ginny with a little partying after. It was calm and organized just as Hermione had planned it.

The Mate's party that Ron and George had planned was scheduled to happen that night. They had organized it a couple of weeks before the wedding so no members of the wedding party would be hung over for the special day.

Everything was going according to plan; the boys had played quidditch in the pitch at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of them going out to eat so she put on a huge feast for all the hungry men. After dinner was over, the older men, mainly Mr. Weasley, Mr. Granger and the Order Members bowed out from going to the pubs.

The Boys apparated to the leaky caldron to get access to muggle London. Most of them didn't have much experience with muggle London so this is where George took over. George during his grieving period for Fred had spent a lot of time drinking in pubs. He was trying to drown his sorrows and found it easier in places that didn't know who he was.

The first one that hit was The Baring, the boys all started out drinking ale. They played some billiards and darts with some of the locals. Everything was still going according to plan, the boys were drinking, but moderately and having a good time. They bid a farewell to their new muggle acquaintances and moved on to the next pub on the list.

The Greyhound was more of an upbeat dance type club. Here the single boys could flirt with some girls. Ron and Harry still were not fans of dancing so they sat at a table while they watch Dean, Seamus and Charlie dancing with some girls. The rest of the party was sitting around the tables remembering good times with Harry.

"I'm not dying you know boys. I'm just getting married." Harry was starting to slur his words at this point. "I'm marrying the most beautiful, intelligent, feisty woman I know. I can't wait to make her my wife." Harry had a tendency to get a bit emotional when he was drinking.

"eww that is my sister you are talking about. Ok time to move on to the next club, Harry starting to get a lovey dovey. BOYS LET'S MOVE ON!" Ron motioned for the rest of the boys to head out. Seamus was getting a girls phone number, while Dean gave his girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Where to next? George I think this should be the last muggle pub before going back to our world." Ron knew that George wanted to be in charge of the last muggle pub. Ron had a bad feeling that George had something planned that had to do with the one thing that Hermione had asked him to stay away from, naked women.

"For Your Eyes Only here we come!" George gave everyone directions and they hailed a couple of muggle taxis as they couldn't apparate as most of them hadn't been to this place before. Plus most of the boys were under the influence and it may not have been safe to apparate at this point.

When they got to the club, it actually appeared as any of the other clubs that they had been in that night. "_Maybe I was wrong about George_," Ron thought to himself. They walked in and George was instantly met by the hostess.

"Right this way Mr. Weasley," she led them into a back room that hidden at the back of the club. No one would have been of this room if they didn't know about it.

"Right ON George!" Seamus was hollering when he walked into the special private party room. This room was Ron's worst nightmare. There were tables, sofas, cushion covered benches, and there was a little stage with a pole coming from the ceiling. The waitresses were not wearing any tops. Ron didn't know where to divert his eyes. He was trying not to look anywhere he wasn't supposed to.

"GEORGE, I told you no trappers!" Ron was trying to yell at his older brother but still not at any of the half naked women.

"Ron this is a Mate's party it's tradition to take the groom to a place like this. Plus they are strippers not trappers." George was laughing at Ron's discomfort.

"Yes little brother, we couldn't do this for Bill because of everything that was going on but you can be sure we'll be doing the same for you." Charlie as well was having fun with all of this.

Seamus and Dean were already striking up conversations with some of the girls. Neville like Ron was trying not to look right at the girls chest. Ron instantly went to the bar for a drink. "Can I have a firewhiskey?" The bartender poured him a drink right away. This was nothing like the firewhiskey Ron was use to. This was actually Fire Ball Whiskey which was a lot stronger than what Ron was use to.

"Come on Ron this is a private party, it's just us. No one is going to find out unless one of us spills, which not of us will. Relax, have some fun!" George was trying to get Ron to lighten up.

"Ron if you are uncomfortable we'll just stay for a couple of drinks and then we can get out of here." Bill was trying to keep the peace, because he knew what Ron's temper could be like. Plus he had a very pregnant wife at home who may not like where they were right now.

"Ok this is for Harry. Bartender another please." Ron shot the drink down right away.

"You might want to ease up on those Ron, they are stronger than usual." Percy was always the voice of reason.

Ron finally turned away from the bar to access the situation. Dean and Seamus were chatting up a couple of waitresses. Harry was sitting in his special chair in front of the stage. George had magically made the chair hand out pound notes when every Harry needed them to give to the girls dancing on the stage. Neville and Percy after a couple of drinks also started to lighten up.

No one could ever say that the Weasley brothers didn't know how to have a good time. "You must be one of George's brothers?" one of the waitresses asked Ron.

"Yeah I'm the youngest. My name is Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron put his hand out shake hers but she had her hands full with a platter of drinks.

"He's a good guy, George. He used to come here a lot more and drink a lot more. He was never abusive, or grabby. He just came in drank and really kept to himself. He never tried anything on any of us girls so that is why we all think he's pretty special. He even helped a couple of the girls out when some of the men were trying to get fresh." The waitress put down her tray on the bar. "I need more fire ball shots, but they keep calling them firewhiskey so I'm assuming they want Fire ball."

The waitress turned her attention back to Ron, "Most of us working back here tonight asked for this party because George has been so good to us. We know that this will be the easiest night on us. Some of these type parties can get carried away. We know that George wouldn't be expecting us to act like prostitutes. Just because we are in this line of work doesn't mean that we are like that you know."

Ron had never been more proud of George than he was at this moment. Not only for being the type of guy that would treat these women with respect, but because he brought them somewhere for some fun knowing that they really couldn't get into too much trouble.

"I must get these shots back to your party, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your brother. Most of us remember Fred fondly as well. Yes I knew Fred as well. They used to come in here sometimes together when they needed to blow off some steam. They never did tell us what they were so stressed over, just that they needed a distraction. Well I'm off. Nice to meet you Ron, you really should try to enjoy yourself. No one is going to try and seduce you, unless you want them too." The waitress walked away laughing at Ron's shocked look.

Ron had finally realized that there was nothing lured about this place. Yes the girls didn't have many clothes on but there were no sexual acts being done in the corners. Everyone looked like they were just having normal conversations. The girls on the stage were dancing and yes it was exotic but nothing too bad. Maybe Ron just had enough alcohol in his system now, but he was going to have some fun. He walked over to where the rest of the Weasley brothers were sitting.

"Decided to join us did you Ron?" Harry had a sparkle in his eye that Ron recognized as intoxication.

"You're drunk Harry." Ron stated

"Come on Ron don' be mad. I thoug' this is wha' I was 'uppos to do." Harry stood up and slung his arm around Ron's shoulder. "the girls no here, don't know won't hurt 'em"

"Alright I think I might be a couple of rounds behind. Where are the shots of firewhiskey." Ron would do anything for Harry and if he wanted him to get drunk, then get drunk he would.

Ron had already had a few beers and 4 shots of fire ball. He didn't know that the fire ball takes a little while to catch up with him. He hailed the waitress he had been talking to earlier. "Can I have a couple of more shots of fire whiskey and an ale?"

She brought over the drinks; Ron took a shot and then chased it with the ale. He did this a couple of times until he too started to get the intoxicated feeling. Little did Ron know but in the not so near future all that whiskey was going to kick in and he would be a little more than intoxicated.

Finally George decided that if they were going to hit any of the pubs in the wizarding world then they had to get moving. Plus muggle clubs had strict closing times were as wizard clubs weren't as strict. Bill and Charlie got everyone out the door after numerous goodbyes. There were even some phone numbers exchanged. Ron didn't know it but the waitress that he had been talking too earlier in the evening had slipped her number in his pocket.

The taxis had been called and finally they were all dropped off at the Leaky Cauldron. The boys all walked in, well some of the staggered, some of them were almost being carried.

"What can I get you boys? It looks like you've already had quite a bit to drink." Tom asked

"How about some Pep Me up potion so we can finish out our night? We don't' have too many more stops." Bill suggested.

Soon all of the boys had some Pep Me Up potion, that took the edge off their drunkenness. Bill knew that they were going to be right back in the same condition by the time they got done at Three Broomsticks but he had to get them there. They would never make it there if he didn't suggest something.

So after a couple of quick drinks of the real firewhiskey, Bill now took charge and put everyone in the fireplace to floo them to Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosemerta was waiting for them there. They could only go a couple at a time so it took a while for Bill to get them all there.

The boys all knew that they were to wait for Bill before they continued past the fire place. Bill was the last one to arrive. "Ok boys lets go." Bill walked into the main bar area.

It was very late at night and again there were the only ones in the bar. There were banners hung around the place saying "Congratuations Harry and Ginny"

"Ok as being the oldest member of the Weasley family that is here tonight, I want to take the time to welcome Harry to the Weasley Family. You have basically been part of this family since you were 11 years old but now finally you will be officially a member of the Weasley clan. We are honoured that you are marrying our baby sister. Not just anyone would have been allowed to do that. So everyone get a drink, to Harry and Ginny may their marriage be as blessed as it is right now. Congrats Mate!" Bill was trying not to be sentimental.

Harry had tears in his eyes when he staggered over to Bill and gave him a manly hug.

"OK it's my turn," Charlie then stood up "Harry you should know that everyone here as a little statement they are going to make so Madam Rosemerta you might just want to get out the bottle and let us pass it 

around." Charlie gave Madam Rosemerta a wink. She just lined the glasses up again and started to pour.

"Harry I may not know you as well at the rest of my brothers, but I too am glad that you are marrying our sister. Just so I don't have to hear anymore about you in the letters Ginny sends to me. I've been hearing about you from Ginny's side for so many years. Just take care of her for us ok." Charlie was never one for too many words. "To my favorite sister and soon to be brother." Another shot was past around.

George and Percy stood together to do theirs. "Since these two gits took all our best lines…"

"we were going to say, I guess all that is left…"

"is to say don't hurt her…"

"or else we'll all take you out…"

"Now drink up."

George and Percy had tried to finish each others' sentences like Fred and George would have. It was like Fred was there joining the party.

"I guess that means that it is my turn," Ron then stood up. He was holding his liquor pretty well since the Pep Me up potion, but was still very intoxicated. "Harry what can I say? From that first day on the train going to Hogwarts, you have been my best mate. Even when I get jealous over you being famous in 4th year, when my brother tried to get me to toss you aside and when I left you during the hunt because of being jealous over Hermione. You were still my best mate.

You know I'm not very good with words or feelings. What did Mione say? 'emotional range of a teaspoon'. I just want you to know that you are already my brother. I don't need you to marry my sister for that. I'm just happy that you are. You need someone like Ginny to keep you in line. So with that I end this Mates speech. To Harry, my brother." Madam Rosemerta handed the bottle around this time and even joined them in this drink. She had tears streaming down her face.

Harry walked over to Ron and grabbed him in a tight hug. There was a lot of clapping at this point. "I love you Mate." Ron whispered. "I love you too Bro." Harry whispered back.

"Alright you boys, now that you have declared your love for each other, I think it's time for us to bring this party to a close." George declared.

"I just want to say thank you to all of you. You are the best family and friends in the world." Harry was having a hard time expressing himself. He could hardly stand up at this point.

"Yes I think we have all drank more than our share of booze tonight. Floo is set up for everyone to make it home safe. No apparition, I don't want to explain any splinching to your significant others." Bill 

was always the oldest, therefore the protector. He watched as they all got into the fireplace. Ron and Harry were the last two.

"Alright you two, in you go. I just hope your girls went to bed and didn't wait up for you." Bill chuckled. He knew very well that Ginny and Hermione were probably sitting in front of the fireplace waiting for them to get home.

Swoosh. The green fire erupted and they were gone. "thanks Madam Rosemerta," with a wave he was gone as well.

a/n: sorry I didn't write about the girls party but I just couldn't get a good idea for it.


	29. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer: It's not mine_

Harry and Ron stumble out of the fire place and almost fall on the floor. Ron reaches over to stead Harry. The two boys look at each other and burst out laughing. They fail to notice Ginny and Hermione sitting on the sofa, waiting for them.

The girls knew all most of the details of the Mate's party. They had been expecting them to come home totally intoxicated. They were right of course.

Ron slung his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Did you haves a good times mate?" Ron was noticeably slurring his words.

"Yesss Ron. Youse are the bested mate a guy could haves. Since I'm soo drunk I can tell you this and not remember in the mornin'. Youse is mys best mates Ron. Without out yous I would never had made it through. Yous were my friend just because of me, no scar, no Boy that bloody lived, just me. Yous brought me into your family no question asked, with no regards to how much danger I put yous in. Thanks mate." Harry staggered a few steps.

"Ron I'm so drunk I don't think I can walk anymore." Harry was about to fall down on the sofa, when he noticed it was occupied by his fiancé and other best friend. "Ginny, Hermione, I'm so drunk. I think I need to sit down."

"Oh no you don't, you sit down and you'll be passing out of the sofa. Here I'll take you up to bed." Ginny smiled as she looked at Harry. She wrapped her arm around his waist and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Ron, I love you mate, thanks for tonight." Harry then let Ginny lead him towards the stairs to their room.

Ron staggered a bit over to where Hermione was sitting of the sofa. He slumped down beside her. She could see a tear glistening in his eye. "Ron you know he's just getting married not dying right." Hermione laid her hand on his forearm.

"I know Mione, but it's not going to be the same. Things are going to change. He's not going to just be my best mate anymore. He's going to be Ginny's husband. He's going to be my brother." Ron was having a difficult time explaining his feelings to Hermione.

"Do you think that things are going to change when we get married? Do you think I'm going to think any less of Harry when we get married? You will always be his best mate, Ron. He is always going to need you." Hermione could tell that Ron felt as if he was being replaced, just a little.

"Just because Harry and Ginny get married doesn't mean that Harry is going to drop you Ron. Do you plan on dropping him when we get married? Just think the two of you have been as close as brothers for years now, Ginny is just making it official for you Ron." Hermione looked deep into Ron's crystal blue eyes, she could still see the fear and worry, but she also see love and understanding.

"What did I do to deserve a beautiful, smart, talented, amazing witch like you? I know in my head what you are saying Mione, but my heart just takes a little while to catch up. I'm just so used to it being the three of us and then Ginny added in. When they get married we are going to be formally divided into two pairs." Ron didn't think that he was expressing himself very good. It's wasn't that he didn't want Harry and Ginny to get married, because he really did. However he was a little insecure that his relationship with Harry was going to change.

"Come on silly let's get you to bed. You'll feel better once you have had some sleep and some hangover potion." Hermione stood up and grabbed Ron's hand to pull him up to his feet.

Ron had other plans. He stretched out on the sofa and pulled Hermione down on top of him. "Do you remember the day we picked out our outfits for the wedding?" he was leaving a trail of kisses from her cheek to her ear and started down her neck.

"Do you remember the naughty things you did to me in this exact room?" Ron reversed his trail of kisses back up her neck, stopping by her ear to reach her mouth again.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I think you were just as active that day as I was." Hermione was trying to put on her strict face.

"How do you feel about a repeat performance?" Ron was feeling brave due to his intoxication. He wasn't nearly as drunk as Harry as he took extra potion at The Three Broomstick.

"Feeling a little brave Ron? Do you think you can handle a repeat performance under your conditions? Haven't you had too much to drink?" Hermione was really hoping he would be up for it.

"I think I can handle it if you can. Just try me." With that Hermione pounced on him.

While the things were starting to heat up in the sitting room, Ginny had finally gotten Harry upstairs and into their suite. She knew that he was going to be very intoxicated when he got back from his Mates party. If there were something the Weasley boys did right it was handle their liquor. Ginny knew that Ron would be just fine, because he could handle his liquor and because Hermione was looking after him.

Ginny had everything ready for tonight. She had some pep-me up potion, hangover potion, a never –ending glass of water and a bucket. She knew that Harry wouldn't be completely better until he got the alcohol out of his system.

"Gin have I ever told you how beautiful you are? How about smart, sexy, and funny? Have I told you that I love you with everything I have?" Harry thought he was being romantic. Ginny of course had heard these things from Harry numerous times. She laughed as him because they just didn't sound the same when he was slurring his words so bad that she could hardly make him out.

"Come on Harry lets' get you into bed. I'll give…" she never got to finish those words because Harry leaned over and kissed her solidly on the mouth.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. "I'm not that drunk Ginny that I can't make love to the love of my life. Plus Ron already gave me some Pep me up potion already at the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't enough to sober me but it might have been enough so you won't be needing that bucket I see over there."

Ginny was mentally thanking Ron for taking such good care of Harry. She was a little afraid of this Mates party, but she should have known better. Ron has been looking out for Harry for almost 10 yrs now so she should have known that he would make sure he had a good time.

"Now come here woman, you have far too many clothes on," Harry grabbed Ginny by the waist and threw her onto the bed. She shrieked as she fell onto the bed. This was going to be a good night.

The next morning came too early as far as Harry was concerned. The bright sun was shining in his eyes waking him up much earlier than he wanted to be. Ginny was sleeping peacefully beside him. It had been a great night. He looked at the clock 6:12 am. "_Oh Merlin why am I awake so early_?" he thought to himself.

Sitting beside the clock he found what he was looking for, hangover potion and a cold glass of water. He currently felt like he had moths cocooning in his mouth. He downed the hangover potion first and then drank down the glass of water. When he finished the water, he then noticed that it replenished itself. "_Merlin I'm a lucky man,_" and he drank down another glass.

He tried to go back to sleep but it just wouldn't come for him, so he decided maybe a little breakfast would help him sleep. He knew that he should eat something to help him feel better. The hangover potion would help, but not take away all the affects.

He walked past the sitting room, debating on if he should poke his head in there to see if Ron and Hermione made it upstairs to their room. His curiosity finally won out and he looked inside the sitting room. There were clothes thrown everyone. He had to step over Hermione's lacy blue bra to peek over the sofa. Ron was laid out on the sofa with one leg almost hanging over the edge, with Hermione curled up beside him in the crook of his arm.

They looked so peaceful together that Harry couldn't help but smile. He knew that they belonged together and had seen it coming for many years. He couldn't help but feel a little left out when they got together, not because he didn't want them to be happy, but because as soon they become a couple he was pushed a bit to the side.

Harry knew that they would never ever leave him out, but they just couldn't help it. They shared something together that he just could never share with them. He thought about what Ron had said to him last night, finally they were going to be brothers. Harry couldn't wait, as much as he loved Ginny and could never see himself marrying anyone but her, Harry was almost as excited about being able to finally call Ron his official brother. That make Harry's heart swell just a little, he was finally getting the family that he always wanted.

Harry went to make his way out of the sitting room so that he didn't wake them, but Hermione had already opened an eye and was looking at him. "Meet me in the kitchen," Harry whispered to her. He silently left the room and went to the kitchen.

Hermione met him there just a moment later. She had gone upstairs to slip on a nightgown and robe. "So Harry why are you up so early? I didn't expect to see you out of bed for hours yet. You were pretty intoxicated when you got in." Hermione smiled at her best friend.

"Hermione can I ask you something?" Harry was suddenly sounding very serious. Hermione nodded her head. "What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful friends? And don't start talking about saving the world. Ron stood up for me, protected me, has always been loyal to me and put his life on the line for me. Ginny accepted me, defended me, she let me go when I needed to go. She loves me. Why? And you Hermione, you stuck it with me throughout it all, never once did you leave me while on the hunt, even though you could have lost the most important thing to you, Ron. Why? " Harry was running out of air from his rant.

"You were just you Harry, and that is why we love you. For Ron, you didn't compare him to his brothers or care that he was poor. For Ginny, she has always loved you from the time she was 10 years old. You accepted her family for what they are and you didn't expect anything from them. They love you Harry because of who you are, not what you had to do." Hermione was speaking softly. She put her hand on Harry forearm to calm him.

"As for me, you have been the brother I never had. I know what it is like to be an only child and isolated. I know what it's been liked to be picked on. You never made fun of me because of my bushy hair, bucked teeth or for being a know-it-all. You accepted me as well. That is one of your greatest gifts Harry. You accept people for who they are, you don't put expectations on people, you just let them be who they are.

You are kind, brave, loyal, loving…" Hermione was going to continue but Harry interrupted,

"moody, testy, violent…"

"Harry James Potter, don't you ever let me hear you talk about yourself like that again. The only time you are violent is when it comes to fighting Dark Arts. You have never been violent to any of us. You are not violent and I don't ever want to hear you say that again." Hermione didn't like it when Harry talked about himself like that.

"What if I'm not good enough for her? What if I let him down but not taking care of her?" Harry was starting to let Hermione in on some of the insecurities that he had.

"You have always been good enough for her. You have always been exactly what she needs. She needs you to keep that Weasley temper in check. You love her and she loves you and that is all that matters. I'm not saying you guys are never going to argue and that it's always going to be walk in the park, but you are best when you are together." Hermione saw the smile creep back into Harry's face. They 

hadn't talked like this in a very long time. It was good to know that he still came to her with his problems.

"Now as for letting Ron down, you know that you can never do that. He knows that there is not another man out there that would take better care of Ginny than you. He knows that you would lay your life on the line for her and that is all he can ask for. However why is it that I think this has more to do with Ron than Ginny?" Hermione asked. She was beginning to understand that Harry was having the same insecurities as Ron about their relationship changing.

"Hermione, Ron has been the best mate I could ever ask for, but I can't help but think that when I marry his sister that things are going to change. I'm scared that I'm going to gain him as a brother, but lose him as my best mate and I don't know if I can handle that." Harry had finally said it. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Hermione would know what to do, she always had the answers.

"Boys! What is wrong with you two? What exactly do you think is going to change so drastically when you get married? Are you guys best mates now?" Harry nodded his head and Hermione continued, "you and Ginny have been together for a couple of years now Harry, has Ron forgotten you, left you out, or suddenly started taking Ginny's side in every argument?"

"Well no…" Harry started to think back, since moving in together nothing between Ron and Harry had actually changed much. If anything they were closer because of Auror training.

"So what exactly do you think is going to change in a couple of week? Do you actually think he is going to cut all ties with you Harry, just because you will now be his brother?" Hermione was now smiling at Harry.

"Harry, I know that you don't like change, but things are going to change. It's part of growing up. I mean we are not always going to be living together, we are going to have kids, we are going to get old. However I can tell you one thing, we are always going to be together. We are family and families always stick together. You, Ron and I have been a family since first year. We are just allowing other people to join our family. Remember the greatest gift is love, Harry." Hermione leaned over and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

"So I guess what you are saying is that I'm stuck with you and Ron forever." Harry was smiling back at her.

"You bet your ass you are. Now let's get breakfast started and then go wake up those wonderful Weasley's that we love so much." Hermione walked to the fridge and opened it to start taking things out for breakfast.

Harry didn't know how he ever got so lucky to have a best friend like Hermione. She was the sister he never had. She always knew how to help make him feel better. She always knew how to fix his problems. She might be bossy and a know it all but he loved her.

"Hermione"

"Yes"

"Thanks"

"You're Welcome"

a/n this chapter is a bit longer but once I started I couldn't stop. Pls review.


	30. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP or his world, but I can dream._

Ron pried open an eye and looked around the room. Hermione was not here. "_Lord my head hurts_." He thought. Sitting up on the sofa took a bit longer than normal. He saw all the clothes scattered throughout the room and decided he had better pick them up before Harry or Ginny came in. He slipped into the same jeans that he had worn the night before and picked up all the clothes. He took them all up to his and Hermione's room and put the dirty clothes into the laundry for later.

Ron then took off his clothes and jumped into the shower, thinking that would make him feel better. The shower helped but he knew he needed a hangover potion, he dressed quickly and started down stairs. When he got to the door he could hear Harry and Hermione talking, he knew he shouldn't listen at the door but he couldn't help it. Ron heard most of the conversation between them. He was glad to hear the Harry was having the same fears as him about their friendship.

Now that Ron knew exactly that Harry felt the same as him, he knew that they were going to be ok. He would find some way to let Harry know that too. Ron then decided to let his presence known, "Where the breakfast woman."

"Keep talking like that and all you will be getting is a cold shoulder." Hermione quickly retorted. However she smiled at the look of him. Ron always looked best fresh from a shower, he hair still wet and his shirt slightly clinging to him.

"You know I'm just playing love. But can one of my best friends please tell me where the hangover potion is? I'm in desperate need." Ron looked over a Harry as he pasted him the vial. "Thanks Mate." Ron quickly swallowed the potion and instantly felt better.

"Harry, how about me and you hang out together today? No pub hopping, no drinking, just regular normal stuff. No witches, just us mates, me and you?" Ron looked over at Harry.

"It's you and I, Ron." Hermione corrected.

"That sounds great Ron." Harry instantly started to feel better about the whole him and Ron situation. Harry began to wonder if Ron had over heard some of his conversation with Hermione. He actually hoped he did so that they didn't have to get into a deep conversation about it themselves. Harry wasn't very good at discussing his feelings.

"That ok Mione? You don't have any plans for us today?" Ron asked.

"That is fine Ron. I'm sure that Ginny and I can find some things to do today. You boys have fun. Do you plan on being home for dinner?" Hermione knew that Ron wouldn't miss Sunday dinner at the Burrow but she asked anyway.

"Of course Mione. Do you think we dare miss Sunday dinner at Mom's? We don't have a death wish this close to the wedding you know." Ron chuckled and started to eat the large plate of food that Hermione sat down in front of him.

At the smell of food, Ginny walked into the kitchen. "How are the drunkards up before me?" Ginny questioned.

"Well the damn sun woke me up at dawn this morning, and then I had the pleasure of walking in on Ron and Hermione all cozy on the sofa with clothes thrown all of the room AGAIN. That woke her up so we came to start breakfast. As for Ron he just came in a few minutes ago looking for hangover potion." Harry explained.

"Gin, I'm stealing Harry for the day, just us. We'll meet you at Mom's for dinner though." Ron told Ginny.

Ginny started to fake pout, "but you had him all day yesterday and all night last night. When is my time to have him to myself?"

"You get him for the honeymoon. That should be enough time." Ron scowled. Even though he loved the thoughts of them getting married, he still thought of Ginny as his baby sister and some things are sacred.

Ginny started to laugh at her older brothers' scowl. She knew that sharing Harry with her was sometimes hard on Ron. However they did seem to do it well most of the time. Ginny also knew that Harry needed this alone time with Ron. She understood very well that Harry needed to have Ron in his life as his best mate and not just as his future brother-in-law. She didn't want to come between them, but she also knew that their relationship would change a bit after the wedding. Change wasn't something that either one of them dealt with easily.

"That's ok Ron. I'm sure that Hermione and I can easily find something to do without you guys hanging around." Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Yes, I'm sure there is." Hermione laughed.

"Alright then, Harry man what would you like to do today? Maybe play some chess, go play balls that that muggle place you like?" Ron was very excited about spending the day with Harry.

"Do you mean billards Ron?" Harry laughed.

"yeah, balls you shoot with a stick. That was fun the last time we did that." Ron was pleased with plan to get Harry alone. They really needed to straighten some things out between them and it would be best to do it without the girls present.

"Go get ready Harry and this man mission can get started." Ron said.

"Have fun boys." Hermione said. Harry dashed up the stairs to get in the shower while Ron inhaled the rest of his breakfast.

"So Ginny, what would you like to do today. We can give each other manicure and pedicures? We can watch girly movies? We do have some wedding stuff to go over but that shouldn't take too long." Hermione was looking forward to spending some time with Ginny too.

"That all sounds good Hermione, but I think the first order of business would be to get dressed." Ginny laughed.

The girls quickly finished breakfast and then went upstairs to shower and change. Ron was waiting for Harry in the sitting room. Harry walked in freshly showered and changed.

"What would you like to do first? Play some chess, I have it already?" Ron was acting like an excited school boy.

"That sounds great. We haven't played in a while. I know I'm going to lose, but it will be nice to see if I can at least come close to beating you." Harry laughed and sat down to start playing.

The girls popped their heads in just to say goodbye. They were actually going to be in the same house for most of the day but they mutually agreed not to go where the others were. The girls were heading back upstairs to Ginny's room for their do it yourself manicure/pedicure party.

"You go first Harry." Ron said.

"Well here goes nothing." Harry made his first move. Harry lost the first game quite quickly. The next game too was over in a hurry.

"Why do I play with you? I know I'm never going to win." Harry said. Frustrated with his play, he plunged his hand through is messy hair.

"Someday a miracle might happen Harry and you might actually win." Ron was looking very smug. Ron didn't ever really care about the chess today, he really wanted to talk about what he overheard in the kitchen this morning with Hermione, but didn't know how to bring it up.

"So Harry, this morning when I came down stairs, I couldn't help but…" Ron turned very red.

"I thought you might have heard. So what do you think?" Harry asked.

"You know I'm not very good with feelings and expressing myself. Look mate I'm just going to say it. You are my best mate and I don't want that to change just because you are marrying my sister. We've been through too bloody much together to just become brother-in-laws." Ron was becoming frustrated because he couldn't find the words that he wanted to say.

"Well I'm glad that is over with, now let's get back to the game." Ron said.

"Ron, you do realize that just because Ginny and I are getting married, that it's not really going to change anything between you and me right? I mean we are always going to be best mates. We are always going to hang out and stuff." Harry really needed to voice his concerns to Ron.

"I know that man, but when you and Ginny get married, I go from being the mate to the brother-in-law. Once you get married, then it's official. She becomes the most important person in your life. You guys will be bound together forever. Then you'll go off and have kids and I'll just be an afterthought. Someone you see once or twice a month. I guess I'm a little jealous of Ginny." Once Ron got started the words just seem to fall out of his mouth and he couldn't stop them.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I have never heard anything so stupid." Harry exclaimed.

"You're beginning to sound like Hermione mate." Ron stated.

"Ron, the bond I have with you and Hermione will never be broken. You are my best mates. You were there for me since I was 11 years old. You stuck by me through everything; you went on the run with me without any regard to your own safety. You were willing to die to help me. I will never forget that.

My relationship with Ginny is different of course, but that doesn't make my relationship with you any less. And when Ginny and I have kids, we are not going to only see you once or twice a month. I don't think Sunday dinners are the burrow is ending any time soon, so I'll see you at least every Sunday." Harry laughed. He was starting to think him and Ron were going to be ok.

"Actually I was more scared that you wouldn't want me for a best mate anymore. I'm scared that I'm going to let you down when it comes to Ginny. I know that she is your little sister and all. I mean what happens if I can't protect her? What if I don't take care of her as good as you Weasley's have?" Harry didn't want to ever let Ron down.

"Harry mate, do you love my sister?" Ron already knew the answer but had to ask.

"With every fiber of my being," Harry said honestly.

"Well that is all I can ask for. Nobody could protect her better than the Chosen One Harry Potter. And I know that as long as you love her then you will be able to take good care of her. So we are ok? We are going to stay best mates no matter what? You're not going to forget about me just because you're getting married to my sister?" Ron was trying to lighten up the conversation but he really needed to know the answer to that last question

He looked up and Harry and found that Harry was looking back at him with the same emotions in his eye. With that look, it was established right there, that they would always be best mates. They weren't going to change how that dealt with each other. They were going to still be Harry and Ron. They had a bond that couldn't really be labeled. They were already brothers and the wedding would just make it official.

"Nothing could make me forget about the great Ron Weasley. You're not easily forgettable. Speaking of which, who was the stripper you seemed to be chatting up last night? I bet she thought you were pretty unforgettable too." Harry started to laugh.

"She was just a girl. I don't even think I caught her name. She talked about George mainly and about how George and Fred used to come in there. I didn't even really notice her really, no woman or witch will ever compare to Hermione. Everyone else just pales in comparison to her. I have loved her for as long as I can basically remember." Ron smiled just at the thoughts of her.

"Now can we get back to our Mates day? I'm beginning to think we are becoming witches with all this emotional crap. Hey lets go for a fly? I think I have beat you enough times today." Ron laughed.

"You wait til we get to the billiards table Ron, then we'll see how much trash talking you will be doing." Harry and Ron both stood up and got ready to leave. They were both relieved that they had cleared the air. Everything was going to be alright between them and they both knew it.

a/n: I would like to thank all my reviewers. I can't believe that my little story made it to 100 reviews. Thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer: I can only dream_

_a/n: I know this is a quick update for me but when I wrote the last chapter I wrote this one and the next one all at the same time. If you are lucky I might post the next one quickly too._

The girls were doing their best to let the boys have their day, but it was hard because Hermione really wanted to know if Ron and Harry cleared up their insecurities about each other. So instead of actually going back up to Ginny's room, the girls stood and listened to Harry and Ron's conversation with the help of a couple of extendable ears.

"I'm some glad they go that taken care of," Hermione said once the boys had left.

"Yes I though the two of them were going to mope around from not til the wedding." Ginny smiled.

"Boys!" Hermione said laughing.

Hermione and Ginny never seemed to have the same problem about their friendship as the boys did. Maybe it was because she wasn't part of the Trio or maybe it was just because they were girls and they understood how relationships changed.

The girls had a relaxing afternoon, they completed the required wedding details that needed to be finalized, then completed each other's manicures and pedicures. Then they settled down in the sitting room to watch a couple of girl movies. Since weddings seem to be the theme and Julia Roberts was Hermione's favorite actress, they watched My Best Friend's Wedding and Runaway Bride.

"Hermione, you're not going to decide at the last minute and start chasing Harry around the Burrow, are you?" Ginny had a twinkle in her eye. It reminded Hermione of Professor Dumbledore.

"Nope I think you are pretty safe their Ginny. Most sisters don't chase their brothers around on their wedding day." Hermione smiled back.

"That is how it's always been with you and harry isn't it? You are like the brother and sister you didn't have?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes Ginny, that is exactly how it is. It's always been Ron, Ginny. Since I was 12 years old its' always been Ron. Harry has been there for me and I for him but it's always been a sibling type relationship. We've never had anything more than a platonic relationship." Hermione said. She knew that Ginny knew this but it still had to be voiced.

"I know, but sometimes us Weasley's' need to hear it to get it through our hard head. I still can't believe that you love that prat of a brother of mine." Ginny laughed.

"Ginny you know that Ron is your favorite brother and that you would go mental if something was to happen to him. You know with him being an Auror, it might be a good idea if you tell him once in a while that you do actually love him. You never know when something is going to happen." Hermione was remembering back to when Ron got hurt on his mission with Harry.

"You are right as always Hermione. Ron is my favorite brother, I think because we are so close in age. I should tell him more often, but he knows that I love him. How could I not love the prat? He always stood up for me, fought battles for me, protected me. I mean what is there not to love." Ginny knew that would make Hermione smile.

Hermione couldn't help herself. She had loved Ron forever and thinking about him brought a smile to her face. She still couldn't believe that they were together and engaged at that. She was living the dream that she had had since she was a little girl. He was her everything.

"Ok that is enough praising and thinking about Ron. This is supposed to be our day together. Plus it's almost time to start getting ready to go to the Burrow for dinner. Did the boys say they were going to meet us there or here?" Ginny asked.

"There. Ok let's go get ready," with that Hermione stared to climb the stairs to her and Ron's room. When she got inside she noticed that Krecher and Winky must have already came from the laundry as the basket was empty. There was a little pile of paper on the nightstand. Ron was always forgetting to empty his pockets before putting his pants in the laundry.

She picked everything up to move it to the dresser, when she noticed a card with pink writing on the back. She looked at the card, but didn't recognize the business it was from. She flipped the card over and written in pink ink was "call me 555-7869 Bunny" (a/n: I'm from Canada I'm not sure of how phone numbers are listed in the UK)

Hermione being a muggle born and instantly recognize that the message was written with a pen not a quill so she went in search of a phone book to see if she could find the name of the business. In the library she found the phone book and instantly flipped to the directory. There she found the company under "Gentlemen's Clubs"

It was starting to make sense. The boys must have taken Harry to a strip club as part of his Mate's party. One of the strippers must have gave Ron this card, but why would he accept it? What was he going to do with is number? Was he going to call her? Was he going to arrange a date with her? What did he do with her that made her want to give him her number?

Hermione had a flood of questions running through her head. She also had a number of mental pictures of Ron and this "Bunny" doing things that he should not be doing.

"_Oh Merlin, Ron what have you done_?" Hermione could forgive Ron almost anything but cheating was not one of those things. '_What had this stripper given him that I haven't_?' she thought. '_Is that really the type of person he wants_? '

Hermione knew that she was letting her imagination and fears of losing Ron take over. '_There must be a logically explanation for this. I'll ask him if he met someone named Bunny, if he admits it and give a logical explanation then that will be ok. If he denies it, then he must be hiding something and that will not be good.'_

"Hermione you ready to go? I'm flooing to Mom's now." Ginny hollered. Swoosh

'Ok pull yourself together, Hermione' she was now full fledge talking to herself. "Let Ron explain, everything will be fine." However Hermione had a funny feeling that everything was NOT going to be fine.

She threw some floo powder in the fireplace and said "The Burrow"

Swoosh.

Hermione landed in the sitting room at the Burrow. The first thing she did was search out Ron. He was in the back yard sitting under a tree with Harry. He looked so carefree sitting there, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Hermione didn't want to ruin Mrs. Weasley's Sunday dinner so she decided that she could wait until after to confront Ron. It was going to take everything she had though not to bring it up. She changed tracks and made her way to the kitchen to see if she could help with dinner.

"Don't worry Hermione I have everything under control. Go out and enjoy the beautiful day with the rest of the kids." Mrs. Weasley still liked to call them all kids, even though they were all a few years over legal age.

She walked back outside, but she didn't make her was to Ron. She stopped and talked to Fleur first. She asked her all about the pregnancy and how things were going. She asked about how Bill was dealing with becoming a father for the first time. She knew these were safe topics and that Fleur could talk about them for a long time. It was just a stall tactic and Hermione knew it. Eventually Ron would seek her out, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

Finally Mrs. Weasley called everyone for supper. Hermione took her regular seat beside Ron. She almost pulled away when he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I missed you today." Ron whispered in her ear. She stayed silent and started to eat her supper. After on a few bite though she was just pushing the food around on her plate.

Soon the table was alive with conversations; everyone was asking what the other had done that week. All the men had been to Harry's Mate's party the night before so they were filling the women in on some of the funny stories. They would never tell the women everything, that was part of the Mate's party code.

"So did you meet anyone new last night Ron?" Hermione tried to gently bring up the card she found.

"Not really, I pretty much tried to keep everyone else in order. I didn't really talk to too many people outside our own circle of guys." Ron never even thought about the waitress at the strip club because to him she was just another waitress. He didn't even know about the card she slipped into his pocket.

Hermione's eyes started to fill up with tears, "No one?" She asked again.

"No Hermione, no one. Why what are you getting at?" Ron was started to get mad. "What are you accusing me of?"

Hermione got up from the table and hurried to the sitting room. She needed to get out of there. This was not a conversation she wanted to have a the Weasley family table.

"Mione wait!" Ron hollered. "Where the bloody hell are you going?"

"Home and if I was you I wouldn't follow me." Hermione hollered back.

"What is going on with you? I said I didn't meet anyone, why don't you believe me?" Ron was turning redder and redder by the second.

"Then who the hell is Bunny?" Hermione threw the card at Ron's feet. "Maybe you should just call her instead. 12 Grimmauld place." She shouted.

Swoosh. Hermione was gone. She landed in the sitting room of Grimmauld place. She needed to get out of there too. She knew that Ron was probably going to be right behind her. She ran up the stairs and started to grab some essential things she needed. She needed to get away from him to think about what to do next.

She had her bag in her hand and went back down stairs to apparate to her mother's house.

Swoosh Ron had landed in the living room.

"HERMIONE! WHERE ARE YOU?" Ron hollered.

"I'm right here Ronald, there is no reason to shout." Hermione stated.

"No Reason to SHOUT? YOU JUST RAN OUT ON ME AND I HAVE NO REASON TO SHOUT?" Ron knew he was letting his temper get the best of him but he couldn't help it. He had no idea what was going on.

"Ron I'm going to my mothers. That will give us time to cool off and give you time to think about what you want. Maybe after some time we can try to talk this out, but not right now. Please don't follow me, I don't want to see you right now." Hermione had tears streaming down her face. She was so hurt that he would do something like that to her. Hermione spun and apparate right on the spot. She landed in her parent's back yard and fell to her knee sobbing. She couldn't get up so she just stayed her weeping, until her mother came out and pick her up off the ground and helped her into the house.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/n: What strong reactions to the last chapter. Wow, I guess I know people are still actually reading this story. It's going to take a couple of chapters for this to play out, Bare with me. In case you don't know I am the biggest Ron/Hermione fan so that should give you a hint as to if they get back together. Wink Wink._

_Disclaimer: I still don't own it._

"What the Blood Hell just happened?" Ron shouted to no one. Hermione looked like he had just hit her, she looked crushed. He had no idea what he had done. He looked at the card she had given him but he didn't know how this Bunny person was or where her phone number had come from.

Swoosh! Swoosh!

Harry and Ginny both arrived home. "Ron what the hell is going on? Hermione ran out of Mom's like dementors were chasing her." Ginny asked.

"She left me. She threw this card at me and left me. She told me something 'bout going to her parents so I could think about what I want." Ron looked as if he was about to break down.

"Let me see the card Ron." Harry said softly. Ron handed it over to him. Harry flipped it over. "Isn't this the place we were at last night? Who is Bunny, Ron?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. Harry did you see me do anything inappropriate while we were at that club? Did I approach any of the girls? No damn it! I didn't! I was a perfect gentleman, I even tried not to look. But would she listen to a thing I had to say, NO! She ran, LEFT, she doesn't evenwanttotalkto me!" Ron was really started to lose it, he was running all his words together.

"Ron you know Hermione, she just needs some time to cool off then she'll be back and you two can sit down and talk this through." Harry calmly placed a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I don't think so Harry. She obviously doesn't trust me or she would have just asked me about the card instead of blowing up at me. If we don't have trust we don't have anything." Ron then walked out of the room and upstairs to his and Hermione's room. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay there so he grabbed what he needed and headed to one of the guest room on their floor.

"Harry what are we going to do? This is really bad. I've never seen Ron look so rejected before." Ginny was really concerned for Ron.

'_I have'_, Harry thought but he wasn't going to tell Ginny that because he would then be forced to tell her story about Ron destroying the Horcux and that was Ron's story to tell not his.

"Let's give them tonight to calm down and then tomorrow we will divide and conquer. First I have to find out who Bunny is and I think I know exactly who to ask." Harry knew he had to find George as quickly as he could.

"Harry is there anything about the Mate's party I should know about?" Ginny didn't want to have a blow up like Ron and Hermione.

Harry sighed, not really wanting to tell Ginny, but figuring it was better to come from him than someone else. "George took us to a strip club as part of the Mate's party. The waitresses were all topless and there were some dancers as well. It was a private party for just us. There was no inappropriate things going on, no one got seduced, there was no sex in the dark corners nothing like that. I was pretty drunk so I don't know what exactly happened there. I know the boys had to basically carry me to Three Broomsticks where Madame Rosmerta gave me some pep-up potion so I could continue the rest of the party."

"It's ok Harry. I was pretty sure that you would end up at one of those places, if George had anything to do with it. At least it sounds like George took you to a classy place." Ginny grinned at Harry's discomfort.

"I really need to find George, Ginny. I think he will know exactly who Bunny is. He might be able to help us sort this all out." Harry said.

"Go Harry, please find him. I don't think we can let this go on for too long. The longer they are apart the worse the images in their heads are going to get." Ginny reached up and kissed Harry full on the mouth.

"What did I ever do to deserve an understanding witch like you?" Harry was grateful that Ginny understood that he had to do this for Ron and Hermione.

"I don't know, save the world." Ginny giggled at him. She swatted him on the butt. "Now get out of here and find George."

Crack! Harry was gone.

Ginny walked up the stairs in search of Ron. She knew that Harry said she should let him cool off but she also knew her brother. He needed someone to vent to in order to start cooling off. She first stopped at his and Hermione's door. She looked inside and instead of the neat, orderly room the place looked like it was tore apart. There were clothes thrown all over the place. The top of the dress was cleared off and its contents smashed all over the floor.

This was not good. Ginny didn't remember Ron ever being this angry before. Ron did have the worst temper of all the Weasley brothers, but she didn't remember any outburst like this. She walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms. She saw Ron sitting on the bed, looking at a broken picture. She quietly walked in and sat beside her brother taking his bloody hand in her own.

"Oh Ron, let me fix you up." Ginny whispered

"Don't bother Ginny, it doesn't really hurt anyway. I really can't feel anything right now." Ron talked very calmly. This scared Ginny most of all. She was expecting him to still be ranting and screaming. This calm Ron wasn't something she was use to.

Ginny took out her wand and did a couple of quick healing spells and cleaned up Ron's hands.

"Why Ginny? Why did she just walk out like that? What have I ever done to make her doubt me and how much I love her?" Ron asked his sister the heart wrenching questions.

"Ron she just needs time to cool down. She probably doesn't even know what she's doing right now. Give her some time and then you can talk it out. She must have found that card right before we went to the Burrow so she must have had all these images running through her head for a couple of hours. Her imagination must have gotten the best of her. This is Hermione, Ron. When she calms down and starts to think of things logically, she'll come around." Ginny was gently rubbing Ron's back.

Ginny looked down at the picture Ron was holding. It was the one that she had taken the night that Harry had proposed to her. They were all decked out in their best robes. The boys had gone to a lot of trouble to make the night special for them. Ron and Hermione were dancing, looking deep into each other's eyes. Ginny snapped the picture without them even realizing it. If you watched the picture for a few seconds you would see Ron gently tuck a curl of Hermione's hair behind her ear and then gently kiss her lips. It was one of the most romantic scenes Ginny had ever witnessed.

"Ron I know that Hermione loves you. She told me those exact words earlier today. "It's always been Ron." Is exactly what she said. You guys have been through so much; please don't let a misunderstanding tear you apart. She'll be back and you guys will work this out. After all you are Ron and Hermione and you're famous for your rows." Ginny smiled.

Ron actually almost smiled at that as well. He was remembering back to the time when he left Harry and Hermione on their search for the Horcux. Hermione tried to beat the hell out of him when he came back to them. "_I can understand the need to run. I just hope she comes back_."

"Ron, I really expected to come up here to find you ranting, screaming and breaking things. When did you become so calm?" Ginny thought it might be a good idea to get Ron talking about something else.

"Auror training; it made me learn how to control my temper. Sometimes it still gets away from me, that is why there is a mess in the other bedroom right now. Most of the time I have it well under control." Ron couldn't bring himself to say my and Hermione's room, he didn't want to say her name in fear that the tears that were threatening would finally fall.

"She's coming back Ron. I know she is." Ginny whispered.

"I hope so Gin, because I don't think I can go on without her." Ron could barely talk at this point, the tears had finally come. Ginny held her strong, Auror trained, older brother in her arms like a baby. She just let him have his moment. She even let a few tears fall as well. She had never felt so much love for Ron as she did right now. She knew that he wouldn't let himself be this vulnerable with anyone else. 

She knew that they had a special brother/sister relationship that didn't compare to what she had with her other brothers. This was her Ron and she loved him more than anything. She would do anything for him and right now he just needed her to be there.

Harry landed just outside the door step of WWW. He ran up the back steps and started banging on George's door. George had gone back to living above the shop. Harry knew that he would be there so he continued to bang on the door. Finally George came to the door dressed only in some pajama pants, he pulled open the door and Harry almost fell to the floor.

"This had better be good Potter." George snarled.

"Who is Bunny from the club we went to last night?" Harry asked.

"She was one of the waitresses. Why?" George asked.

"This is her number?" Harry asked handing George the card

"I think so. I don't really remember her giving me her home number though. However she is the only Bunny at the club so it must be her. Where did you get this Harry?" George was beginning to get a bad feeling.

"Was she the waitress that was talking it up with Ron last night?" Harry was in Auror interrogation mode.

"Yes." George answered quietly.

"Did you have anything to do with her putting her number in Ron's pocket?" Harry wanted to know if this was a George prank gone wrong.

"No Harry DAMN IT! What do you take me for? Is this what got Hermione all upset at dinner?" Now it was George's turn to ask the questions.

"She has left him George. She went back to the house, packed her bags and went to her parents' house. She doesn't want to have anything to do with him right now. I'm trying to get all the facts before I go over to her parents' house and try and talk some sense into her." Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He did that a lot when he was frustrated.

"George did Ron do anything that you saw that was inappropriate with this Bunny girl? I can't say for myself because I was so bloody drunk I don't even really remember being at the club." Harry said honestly.

"Harry I wasn't really paying attention to Ron. My attention was more focused on the girls. However I don't think he did. He sat over by the bar for a long time, which is probably what caught Bunny's attention. He was oogling the girls, like the rest of us." George said. "Try Dad or Bill Harry, they were the most sober ones of all of us. They would know if anything happened as they were looking out for all of us. I honestly do NOT think Ron did anything with Bunny. I could talk to her if you want." George 

offered. He would do anything to help Ron. He really owed him; if it wasn't for Ron George didn't know what he would be doing right now. Ron took over WWW and got it running again when he couldn't.

"Thanks George, if you talk to Bunny, I'll go talk to Bill. I would rather not get your Dad involved if I can help it. Now I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Harry smiled at him. At that very moment Angelina came walking out of the bedroom dress in a dressing robe. She had her hands on her hips and glared at George.

"George Weasley, you better fix whatever has happened between Ron and Hermione or you are going to be in deep trouble." Angelina meant business and George knew it.

"I know Angie, I'm going right now. I sure hope we can fix this. Ron and Hermione are destined to be together. If they don't make it, I don't know who will." George said quietly. He walked over to Angelina and kissed her cheek. Then George and Harry left together. Harry went to Shell Cottage and George to the strip club.


	33. Chapter 33

_a/n Our first look at Hermione. Enjoy_

_Disclaimer: I wish I could write as well as JKR_.

Crack!

Harry landed outside Shell Cottage. He always loved it here. The place had a calming effect on him. He first did what he always did when he arrived at Shell Cottage; he walked around to the special spot where he had buried Dobby. He dropped to his knees in front of Dobby's grave. "Oh Dobby, I hope I can fix this thing between Ron and Hermione. I don't think I can handle it if they aren't together. They are meant to be."

Bill saw Harry outside at Dobby's grave and walked out of the cottage to meet him. He knew something was desperately wrong if Harry was here. Harry came when he was have a specially hard time dealing with anything.

Sensing that Bill was there, Harry turned around and asked, "Bill did you see Ron do anything inappropriate last night at the strip club? Anything with that waitress that was talking to him all night? This is serious, I really need to know." Harry was almost frantic at this point.

"No Harry, he was actually the best one of the lot actually. He kept looking at his feet or over the girls shoulders so that he wasn't staring at their bare chest. It was actually kind of funny for us to watch. Ron never was very good with the girls. Good thing he's got Hermione to focus on now. She always was the only girl he had eyes for." Bill laughed.

Bill suddenly noticed the seriousness on Harry's face and the big brother concern kicked in, "What's wrong Harry?"

"The waitress apparently slipped a card with her phone number on it into Ron's pants without him knowing. " Harry said.

"So that is what the row at dinner was about. Ron didn't know about the card and Hermione thought he was denying it and therefore had something to hide. OH this is not good. Poor Ron," Bill said. "What can I do to help? Do you need me to talk to Hermione? I can vouch for him."

"No that's ok, Bill. If it comes to that I'll floo you but I just needed to get all the facts before I went to talk to Hermione. I'm trying to give her some time to cool off and hopefully start to think logically. George has gone to talk to Bunny." Harry explained.

"Bunny, was that her name? On my, Ron doesn't seem to have much luck does he? He just doesn't know the effect he has on the woman population because he can only see Hermione. Do you need me to talk to him?" Bill asked.

"I think that Ginny is talking to him now. I really should get back and let you get back to bed. I know its late Bill, but that's for being there. I really need to help them straighten this out. I need them." Harry said.

"Hey I'm always here for you. You are about to become a Weasley, you're family. Plus you're really here for Ron and I'd do anything for him." Bill walked back in the house and Harry took one last look at Dobby's grave and apparated home.

George on the other hand had to take the long way to the Muggle Club. He just hoped that Bunny was working. He paid the cover charge and walked in. He quickly glanced around the room and saw her on the other side the room. He sat down at the bar and waited for her to come over. He knew that she would because she always did.

"Hi George how are you tonight?" Bunny smiled at George and then placed her drink orders with the bartender.

"Well not so happy with you Bunny. Did you slip your phone number into my brothers pocket last night?" George was trying to keep his temper in check.

"Well yes I did. He was a nice guy George. He didn't stare at my boobs all night, he actually talked to me as a person instead of a sex object." Bunny showed no remorse.

"Do you not remember me telling you that Ron was engaged to the love of his life? I booked Harry's Mate party here because I thought all the married and engaged men would be safe and not have to worry about shit like this." George was slowly losing his temper with her.

"George don't you think that he's a little young to be engaged to be married? I mean he's only like 20 years old. I thought maybe he should know he has other options out there for him. I really liked him George." Bunny was now starting to rethink her decision.

"Bunny, Ron has loved Hermione since he was 11 years old. There is no other woman out there for him but her. Now you have her thinking that he is messin' around on her with you," George explained.

"If she loves him so much then she should know him better. I shouldn't be able to come between them if they are really meant to be together," Bunny knew she was grasping for straws.

"Bunny there is a special someone out there for you, but it's not Ron. Ron is Hermione's and she always will be. I need you to tell me that you are not going to try to go after Ron." George said.

"I have no way to get a hold of him, except through you. I tried to look him up in the directory but there was no Ron Weasley in there. So I guess if he doesn't use my number than that will be it, but George if he ever calls me then he's fair game." Bunny knew she had lost.

"I'm glad we got that straightened away. Now I must tell you I probably won't be in again. I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate me coming here. Goodbye Bunny." George bid her goodbye and walked 

out the door. He hoped that would be the end of it. When he was far enough away, he apparated back to his flat over the shop.

Angelina was waiting for him, "how did things go?" she asked.

"It was all her, he didn't know anything about it. She was infatuated by him, mainly because he didn't ogle her all night. He actually talked to her and looked her in the face instead of at her boobs, she said. I think everything will work out. I'll explain things to Harry and he'll calm Hermione down. Everything will be fine." George didn't know who he was trying to convince, Angelina or himself.

"Now let's go to bed. Everything will be better in the morning," George said. "_At least I hope it is_." He thought to himself.

Harry too thought it bed was the best place for himself. Once he got home he found Ron asleep in the spare room with his head in Ginny's lap. Ginny was gingerly playing with Ron's hair.

"How's he doing?" Harry asked.

"He's heartbroken. He doesn't really understand what he did to make her not trust him. He's thinking that she doubts how much he loves her. It was scary how calm he was Harry. It scared me. I think I would rather have the screaming, foul tempered, angry Ron. I at least know what to do with him. This calm and sad Ron I don't know what to do," Ginny whispered.

"Well it looks like you did something right. I expected to come home and find the house tore apart." Harry replied.

Ginny gently lifted Ron's head from her lap and put a pillow under him. She and Harry walked out of the room and Ginny led him back down to Ron and Hermione's room. She hadn't been back to clean it up yet.

"Ah this is more like what I expected. At least it was contained to this one room. This is easy enough to clean up." Harry flicked his wand 'reparo' he fixed a few broken thing. Ginny started to pick things up and put them back where they belonged. After 10minutes the room looked like is used to.

"Ok I need some sleep and then I'll deal with Hermione tomorrow. She really does just need to calm down. By the time I get there tomorrow she'll probably already be getting ready to come home," Harry said, "_at least I hope so_."

Hermione seemed to cry forever, she finally fell asleep for about an hour. She got up and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Her mother was already there waiting for her with the team steeping.

"Would you like to tell me what exactly is going on?" Charlotte asked.

"Ron is cheating on me," Hermione whispered.

"Bollacks. I have never seen a man so in love with a woman as Ron is with you. What makes you think that?" Charlotte stared at her daughter.

"Ron went to hang out with Harry because they were both feeling a little insecure with their relationship and how it might change after Harry and Ginny get married. They wanted to just hang out together like they used to. I was fine with that, it gave me time to hang out with Ginny.

Ginny and I went to get ready for Sunday dinner at the Burrow and I noticed a pile of paper on the nightstand, Winky probably left it when she was doing the laundry. So I picked up what looked like a business card but it had pink ink on it. There was a name and number on the back. I knew it was a muggle pen that wrote it. So I took out the phone directory to look up the establishment.

It was a Gentlemen's Club. That didn't even shock me really because Harry's Mate's party was last night and I expected them to go to the strippers. It did shock me that Ron would have one of the girls number in his pocket.

So I thought I would ask him about it. If he told me about it, we would have a laugh and I would tease him a bit and that would be that. But he denied it, so I asked him again. Then he started to get all mad and defensive.

He obviously has something to hide or else he would have told me. He must have had plans to meet with his girl and he was mad I found out about it." Hermione had barely taken a breath. She was rambling again just like she did to herself when she found the number.

"What does she have that I don't? What can she give him that I can't? Where did I go wrong?" Hermione was starting to hyperventilate as the tears were streaming down her face.

"Sweetie, did you even tell Ron what you found? If this was a Mate's party, is it possible that he didn't even know that she put it in his pocket? Hermione you know that the girls are drawn to Ron. Why didn't you give him the benefit of the doubt?" Charlotte was trying to sympathize with her daughter, but it sounded like Ron got the raw end of the deal here.

"Mom how can I compare to a girl like that? She's probably beautiful, big boobed and Blond. I'm still just bushy haired, flat chested, know it all. He could get any girl he wanted, why should he settle with me." Hermione whispered.

"Hermione Jean Granger, how can you even ask that? That boy has loved you forever. He lights up when you walk in the room. He protected you, he fought for you, he would have died for you. I can't believe that you doubt how much he loves you." Charlotte started to see that it wasn't only Ron and Harry who were having some insecurities.

"He also left me once when we were on the run. If he did it once what is stopping him from doing it again. He also had Lavender Brown in 6th year. He had already broken my heart twice. I don't think I can handle that again Mom. Everything has been so good these last couple of years, something was bound to mess it up," said Hermione.

"Hermione I want you to really think about something, are you really ready to let Ron go over this? What happened to the girl who sent canaries at Ron when he started going out with Lavender? What 

happened to the girl that tried to beat the crap out of Ron when he came back after he left you on the run? Where is the girl who dropped everything to snog the man she loved in the middle of the war? I think you have to decide if Ron is worth fighting for. Things will look better in the morning, they always do. Now go to bed and rest, tomorrow is going to be a big day." Charlotte had a lot more she wanted to say on the subject but she thought that Hermione would come up with the same realization all on her own if left to think about it for a while.

Hermione finished her tea and walked back up to her room. She sat on her bed for a few minutes just pondering everything that had happened, "Have I jumped to conclusions? I didn't really give Ron a chance to explain. He probably saw it as I was accusing him."

She stood up and went to the book shelf and pulled out a photo album. She started looking through all the old pictures from Hogwarts. There were ones of the three of them when they were younger, ones of just Ron and Harry, Ron and Harry with Fred and George, Harry and Ginny, Ron and herself.

Something caught her eye in one of the pictures from 2nd year, it was a picture of Harry, Ron and herself. Each of the boys was looking at her, but at different times during the picture. Hermione finally saw it, each of them looked at her with a different look. Harry's was always a friendship/sibling look, but Ron's was always had love in his eyes. Hermione flipped through the whole album and every time there was a picture of Ron looking at her it was always the same look of love in his eyes.

Hermione finally realized what everyone else had saw, what everyone else had been tell her, what Ron had been telling her. He really had loved her the whole time, even when he was with Lavender, even when he left her when they were on the run. It had always been there.

"How could I have been so stupid to miss it? What have I done? He'll never forgive me for running out on him like that. What am I going to do?" Hermione thought to herself.

First she was going to get some sleep and then tomorrow she was going to get her man. Ron was worth fighting for and when it came to him, Hermione would fight with everything she had to get what she wanted.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: do I still have to write this 34 chapters later?

Harry woke up in the morning with a splitting headache. He had been up half the night running around getting all the information that he needed before heading to Hermione's parents place today. He still needed to talk to George to find out what happened with Bunny and go to work of course. He didn't know how he was going to make it through the day.

Ginny was of course was off because of the wedding being so close. "Maybe I should just let them try and work it out themselves." He thought to himself as he was getting out of bed. "That would be the easy way out for me, but then when do I do things the easy way," he thought to himself.

20 minutes later he was downstairs in the kitchen getting breakfast. "Winky where is Ron?" Harry asked.

"Master Ron got up early this morning and left Master Harry. He told Winky to tell you he would be in the training room Master Harry." Winky then went back to her chores.

"_Working out in the training room might be the best thing for him,"_ Harry thought to himself. He quickly flooed George for an update on what happened at the club. George updated Harry on everything that Bunny had said. Now Harry just had to come up with a game plan on how to Ron and Hermione in the same room to over the events that led to the blow up.

Hermione on the other hand had also gotten up early to get ready for her day. She had planned on going into work early to get a head start on that day's projects and then head over to the Auror department to see if she could catch up with Ron and end this fight. She knew that she had over reacted and she wanted to apologize as quickly as possible.

She didn't want things to drag out for months like other previous rows that Ron and Hermione had had, the worse being 6th year while Ron was dating Lavender Brown. Hermione flooed to work and quickly got everything started that needed to be done that day. She worked quickly because she knew that fixing things with Ron was going to take quite a while.

Finally after a couple of hours, she was ready to head over to the Auror department. She instantly knew to go to the training room. Whenever Ron was angry or had a problem that is where he went to work out his frustrations. When she walked in the room, as expected Ron was there, but so was Harry.

Harry looked up and saw her coming towards them and smiled, that made Hermione feel a little better. "Ron, could I talk to you?" Hermione had a hard time finding her voice.

"I don't know are you going to walk out on me again?" Ron wasn't ready to let her off the hook to early.

"Ron I'm sorry. I realized that I didn't give you time to explain. I think I might have over reacted." Hermione whispered.

"Over reacted? Harry did you hear that, she might have over reacted. Bloody Hell Hermione, you walked out on me. I didn't know when or if you were coming back after the way you were talking." Ron temper was starting to creep up on him. He was actually very happy that Hermione had come back to him this quickly, but he was also very angry that she left in the first place.

They seemed to be at a standstill already and they had only been talking for a few minutes. Harry decided it was time for him to become the mediator.

"Hermione. can you just start at the beginning and maybe it will help to see how this all got started?" Harry quietly asked.

"Ginny and I had a great girls' day while you guys were having your guys' day. I went upstairs to get ready for Sunday dinner at the Burrow and I saw this card on the nightstand. I saw it had pink writing on it which I thought was unusual. I could also tell it was written in muggle ink. I flipped the card over and didn't recognize the establishment, so I went to the telephone directory to see what it was. That's when I found out it was a Gentlemen's club." Hermione stopped to take a breath.

"I wouldn't say it was classy enough to call it that. Let's face it, it was a strip club." Ron stated.

"At first I thought I would just ask Ron about it, he would tell me a crazy story about a stripper giving him her number and we would have a laugh and it would be all over. However, then my imagination just took off, I guess I was feeling a little insecure so I let my fears take over me. So by the time I actually asked you about if you met anyone that night, I had already condemned you.

When you told me you didn't meet anyone, I thought you were trying to hide something. Maybe she had something that I didn't, maybe she was better looking than me, taller, bigger boobs, smaller waist. Maybe you were tired of plain old Hermione and needed some excitement and you were looking for it elsewhere.

Then you started getting all defensive, so I really then thought that something had happened between you and Bunny." Hermione hissed the name out with disgust. "and you just didn't want to tell me about it. I told you I wasn't thinking to clearly at this point. I had to get away before you could break my heart again. So I left this time preemptively before you could." Hermione had tears streaming down her face by this point.

Ron looked dumfounded. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't realize that Hermione had insecurities like that.

"Harry could you go find us the pensive? I think there is a memory that Hermione really needs to see." Ron asked quietly. Harry instantly jumped up to retrieve the item that Ron had asked for. He knew exactly the memory that Ron was finally going to show her.

Ron waited until Harry had left the room before he walked over to the crying Hermione and pulled her into his arms. "Mione, I know that I have told you this before but it sounds like I need to repeat it. I have loved you since I was 11 years old. You are the only witch or woman for that matter for me. I 

don't care how many naked women put their fellytone numbers in my pockets. I am always going to come home to you.

I don't know where you got the idea that I wanted to have a string bean with big boobs, but I can tell you this nothing could be further from my mind. You are perfect in every possible way. Yes we might fight and argue but we wouldn't be us without that. You have nothing to be insecure about. I will never leave you Mione." Ron kissed the top of her head.

"But what about Lavender, you choose her over me?" Hermione questioned.

"Love, she was just there. I was a jealous git because you had snogged Victor Krum. She was the first willing witch I could find. It never had anything to do with Lavender and it had everything to do with making you hurt the way I hurt when I heard you let him snog you." Ron explained.

"But you left me when we were on the hunt with Harry? I ran after you, I screamed for you not to leave, but you left anyway. Why did you leave me, Ron?" Hermione had finally asked the question that Ron had been dreading for two years.

"That will be answered as soon as Harry gets back, Love. Remember how Harry told you that the Horcux just screamed when I stabbed it with the sword? That wasn't entirely true. It said a bunch of other things as well, things that I can't possibly repeat. I'm going to put my memory in the pensive and you and see for yourself. Good timing Harry." Ron had just finished as Harry walked with the pensive.

"Harry can you go in with her? I can't face seeing that again in real time, I dream about it enough as it is." Harry knew that Ron was trusting him with one of the most important memories that they shared. Harry had tried to get Ron to show this memory to Hermione before but Ron had always refused.

"Please Harry I don't want her to go alone, but I can't do in." Ron was pleading with Harry at this point.

"Of course, Ron. I wouldn't refuse you this." Harry replied.

Ron put his wand up to his temple and pulled out the long slivery string of memories and put them in the pensive. Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her into the basin.

Hermione stumbled as she landed in the memory. Harry being more experience with a pensive, helped her steady herself. "Where are we Harry?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see in just a minute." Harry told her.

Hermione suddenly saw Ron following the silver doe patronus. They quickly followed after Ron. Hermione heard a splash and saw Harry dive into the pond. They waited and Harry didn't surface. Finally Ron jumped in after him and pulled him out. Hermione knew exact where in the memory they were. Ron dove back into the pond and retrieved the sword. 'Blood Hell!' Hermione heard Ron yell. She was about to correct his language when she remembered this was a memory.

Current Harry couldn't help but smile as he remembered how happy he was that Ron had returned to them. At that moment, Harry didn't care less that he had to fight the darkest wizard of all time, he had his best friend back and that is all that mattered.

Hermione watches as the boys had their first conversation with each other in weeks. "_Boys_" she thought, "_They make up so easily with each other_." Current Harry and Hermione walked behind pensive Harry and Ron until they reached the spot where Harry was telling Ron to stab the locket.

Hermione just stood they a little shocked over what Ron was saying, about how he didn't think he could do it. Ron was the bravest man she knew, how could he doubt himself?

Hermione gasped when she heard Harry speaking in parsletongue to open the locket. Suddenly things were coming out of the locket. "_Was that Harry_? _Wait a minute is that me_?" Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing. She would never have said those things to Ron and she knew that Harry wouldn't either. "_Did he really think I thought that way? Didn't he realize we were nothing without him?"_

As if reading her mind, Harry put his arm around Hermione's waist to steady her. "Just wait it gets worse." Harry told her. He knew she still had to see the locket Harry and Hermione kiss. Hermione screwed her face up when she saw the kiss. "Eww, that was gross." Hermione said. "Thanks Hermione," Harry replied.

She saw the red that flashed in Ron's eye when he stabbed the locket. They followed pensive Harry over to pensive Ron to hear the last of the conversation between the boys before they returned to Hermione in the tent. Finally the memory was over and they landed back in the Auror training room to an awaiting Ron.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: you know the drill

a/n: I wanted to find a way from Ron to take Hermione into his memory of stabbing the Horcux. I think it would have had to be a big deal for him to let her see that. Let me know if this is too much and needs to be upgraded to M

Chapter 35

Ron caught Hermione as she stumbled out of the pensive. Harry moved back away from the couple to give them a little more privacy but still there in case they needed someone to step in.

"Ron why didn't you ever tell me what that thing, said to you?" she said with disgust.

"I dunno Mione. At the time I didn't really know how you felt about me, and after we got together I didn't want to bring up bad memories." Ron said. "See I know how it feels to need to run, I just never thought you would be the one to run out on me." Ron continued sadly.

"Ron, you don't still believe all those things, right? You don't think you are unwanted by your mother and second best to Harry? You honestly don't think I would choose Harry over you do you? I love you, Ronald Bilius Weasley. I have loved you for as long as I remember. I loved you when you saved me from the Troll; I loved you when you weren't speaking to me because you thought Crookshanks ate scabbers; I loved you when you were going to sacrifice yourself for us to Sirius.

I loved you when you went out with Lavender which is why it hurt me so much. I was so jealous of her. She had everything I ever wanted, she had you. When you got poisoned on your birthday, I thought I was going to die. We weren't speaking and you almost died on me. I decided on that day that I would do whatever made you happy. If you wanted Lavender, then I would just have to grit my teeth and bare it. Everyone kept telling me that you really loved me and if I was patient you would come around. So I waited." Hermione was on a roll and she had to get everything out before she could let him speak.

"Bill and Fleur's wedding was one of the happiest days of my life, we were so close. I knew that we couldn't really start anything while we were going on the hunt with Harry. But that day, it was like we were two regular teenagers, holding hands and dancing so close. I wanted to kiss you so much that day, but I knew I had to hold back.

When you left us, for the second time I thought I was going to die. Not because of Death Eaters or Voldemort, but because you left and I didn't know if I would ever see you again alive. It was way worse than when you were going out with Lavender. At least I still saw you and knew that you were alive and ok. However when you left, I didn't know where you were or if you were dead or alive.

Harry was right, what he told you that day. I did cry for a week in front of him, but I also cried for weeks when he wasn't looking. We barely spoke while you were gone. You were like the glue holding us together. I could hardly stand to look at Harry, because it hurt me. Every time I looked at him I saw you. You seemed to be in every corner of that small tent. I couldn't look anywhere without picturing you. I cried myself to sleep every night because I thought I had finally lost you forever.

When you returned, yes I was angry, but I was jumping up and down inside. I finally had hope again, because with you with us I knew we could do anything." Hermione took a breath; she had tears silently streaming down her face. "I just couldn't handle it if you left me again. I just thought if I left first this time that it wouldn't hurt some much. I was wrong. It hurt just as much. I sometimes wonder why someone as brave, loyal, fun. loving and Hot would want to be with plain, bossy, know it all me?"

"Hermione have you not been paying attention all these years? I love you and only you. It's always been you. I have never loved any other witch and I will never love any other witch like I love you. You are it for me. There will never be anyone else Mione.

That locket brought up all of the thoughts I had running through my head. Why would a beautiful, smart, classy, beautiful witch like you want to be with a clumsy, gangly, stupid, poor wizard like me?" Ron asked.

"You said beautiful twice." Hermione smiled

"Well it's worth saying twice." Ron smiled. "I couldn't stand the thought the idea of you being with anyone else, but I also thought you were way too good for me. I loved you so much that when I saw you and Harry kiss it was a fit of rage that caused me to stab it."

"You do realize that Harry is like a brother to me right? When I saw those images kiss, I thought I was going to throw up." Hermione said.

"I can vouch for that mate," Harry finally said. "I just want to say a few things then I'm going to let you do get on with your love fest here. Hermione, I have spoke with the most sober people who were at the club that night. Ron didn't do anything inappropriate with that girl. He actually displayed the most gentlemen like behavior of all of us I guess. He also had no idea the Bunny put her number in his pocket and that came directly from her.

He actually spent most of the day yesterday talking about you and how much he loved you! I don't think you have anything to worry about with him, Hermione. Ron, just remember that sometimes she over thinks things and lets her crazy mind run away with her. She loves you more than you know." Harry walked over and gave Hermione a hug and man hugged Ron with slaps on the back and left the two alone.

"Mione, why did you jump to the idea that I was cheating on you? Why didn't you let me explain? Why didn't you trust me?" Ron was really hurt by this and she could see it.

"I really wasn't you; it was me and my insecurities. I knew down deep in my heart that you wouldn't cheat on me Ron, it was my brain on overdrive. You know how I can get, when I get something into my head there is no changing it. You know what I did last night after I calmed down and realized you were right. I looked back through my photo albums from Hogwarts and I actually looked at them carefully. I mean I actually looked at them instead of glancing and moving on to the next one.

That was when I realized that you really did love me all this time. I saw the look of longing, desire and love you your eyes. I saw the way you would watch me in some of those photos. I remembered back the way you would get jealous at the mere mention of victors name. I looked at some of the pictures of us rowing and I see all the sexual tension in your eyes. You were feeling the same way that I was.

I have realized Ron that I am always going to be a little jealous of how other girls respond to you. I'm always going to be jealous of how they flirt, and throw themselves at you. However I also realized that you are always going to come home to me. I am sorry Ron and I love you." Hermione stood up on her tip toes and gently kissed his lips.

"You bet your ass, I'm always coming home to you. Why would I go after anyone else when I have perfection at home? I forgive you Mione. I know how sometimes your brain can take over and make you do things that you normally wouldn't do. Just remember that I love you forever." Ron wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her deeply.

"I'm just glad you came to your senses much earlier than I did. It didn't take you nowhere near as long to figure things out as it did me, but you always were much smarter." Ron laughed.

"I think all the pressure at work and planning Harry and Ginny's wedding might be finally getting to me. I'll be glad when they are happily on their honeymoon. Then maybe we can take a little time for ourselves. Maybe a little pre-honeymoon of our own, just you and me?" Hermione asked shyly.

"That is the best idea you have had in a long time. I would love to get away just you and me, but you know with Ginny and Harry on their honeymoon, the house is going to empty except you and me. We could just tell everyone we are going away and stay home and try out the other rooms in the house?" Ron lifted his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Ronald you are so bad, it is a good idea, but I would really like to get completely away. Some sand and surf; somewhere where no one knows us; somewhere we can just be ourselves." Hermione said.

"As long as I'm with you we can go to the arctic if you want. I think this is a very good idea, we need some time alone. Maybe it will help us get over some of these insecurities. Let us remember the good times we have had together and make some more happy memories." Ron said as he started to kiss Hermione's neck.

"So are we ok? Are we good?" Ron still had to ask the question.

"Keep doing that and I'll show you how good we are." Hermione moan slightly in his ear. "Let's get out of here and take this somewhere a little more private."

"I don't think so pretty girl, no one is coming in here anytime soon. I don't think I can wait, Mione." Ron needed to show Hermione exactly how much he loved her and he didn't care where they were or who could walk in on them at any time.

He lifted her up onto one of the benches in the training room. Hermione lost all control. They were ripping and tearing at each others' clothes, they were kissing, licking, biting. They just couldn't seem to get enough of each other.

Not wanting to be interrupted or having someone accidently walk in on them, Hermione grabbed her want and put a silencing and locking charm on the door. She then turned all of her attention back on Ron. He was already working on the buttons of Hermione's blouse. She on the other hand had her hands under Ron's t-shirt and was pushing is up. He stopped for a minute to pull it off over his head. Her hands were running over his well built upper body. He was beautiful and he just didn't know it.

"You are so beautiful Hermione. How can you not know that? I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving to you just how beautiful you are." Ron said with a love in his voice that she just couldn't deny.

Meanwhile, Harry apparated home to let Ginny know that things between Ron and Hermione had worked out; he left her in charge of letting the rest of the family know while he went back to work. He thought that the happy couple might need some time to their selves so he was going to get started on his and Ron work for the day. Plus he had already shielded the training room so no one would know that they were there. All in all it had been a productive morning for Harry, rough, tiring and frustrating, but at least his two best friends were on their way to patching things up and it didn't take weeks to happen. For that, Harry was extremely happy.


	36. Chapter 36

"Ginny I know that it doesn't make any sense but I have to do it, I have to see her. I believe what everyone has told me about that night, that he was a perfect gentleman, how he was the best behaved, but I have to see her for myself. Do you understand?" Hermione hoped that her best girlfriend would understand the need she had to see Bunny, to talk to her.

"I completely understand Hermione; I just don't think you should go alone. Can't I come too? I mean I know that you can't take Ron or Harry, but why can't I come?" Ginny really wanted to see the fireworks that were going to explode when Hermione confronted the stripper.

"oh Alright Ginny you can come too, but you better hurry up. I'm leaving in 5 minutes." Hermione was actually glad that Ginny was coming. Maybe she did need someone there in case she lost her temper. They were going to a muggle strip club so she couldn't use her wand.

Ginny and Hermione arrived at the strip club 10minutes later. They went straight to the bar. "I'm looking for Bunny, is she working tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Hey Bunny, there is a couple of hotties here looking for you," the bartender hollered. "Are you sure you want Bunny? Is there anything I can help you ladies with?" He was leering at Ginny's chest.

"Nope, just Bunny thanks." Ginny replied shortly.

"What can help you with?" Bunny asked.

Hermione looked at her and was almost sorry that she came here. This woman was beautiful, she was everything she was not, blond, blue eyed, big breasted. "Do you remember a tall red head that was in here for a Mates party a couple of days ago?" Hermione questioned quietly.

"Which one? There was a bunch of red heads that night, George and his brothers were in." Bunny replied.

Hermione was starting to get hot under the collar. "How about the one that you gave your phone number to?" she hollered. "Who do you think you are giving your number out to a man who is engaged to be married?"

"Bunny give out her number to a guy? You got it wrong lady. Bunny doesn't give her number out. I know I have heard her refuse hundreds of guys." The bartender spoke up.

"You must be talking about Ron." Bunny said. "You must be the girlfriend that George was spouting off about the other day. Look Lady, I don't want any trouble. Ron was a nice guy that night, he didn't leer, he listened when I was talking. He was probably the nicest guy I have ever seen walk through those doors. So yes I will admit it, I put my phone number in his pocket. I was hoping that maybe if things didn't work out with his girlfriend that he might call me. I guess I should have known that some classy girl like you would have snapped a great guy like that right up.

Take good care of him, because he's a good one. If you don't, I know plenty of others that will. Now if you will excuse me I have work to do." Bunny took off to deliver the drinks she had ordered from the bartender.

"See Hermione, that is what George had said she would say. Can we go home now? I'm really not up for staying for the show." Ginny pulled Hermione toward the door.

Once they arrived back home, Hermione was pacing back and forth. Seeing Bunny hadn't give Hermione the release she had been expecting. She really couldn't go off on the girl after she said such nice things about Ron. She still had all these jealous feelings that she needed to rid herself from. The boys should be arriving back from their mission anytime now.

"What's wrong Hermione? You have been pacing since we got back? You're still not upset about Ron and that Bunny chit are you?" Ginny asked.

"Gin I just don't know," Hermione finally flopped down on the sofa. "I've just got all these feeling of jealousy that I don't know what do with. I expected to be able to yell and scream at Bunny, but then she was saying all those nice things about Ron and I couldn't yell at her anymore. I can't yell at Ron because I've already done that and really he didn't do anything wrong. I just don't know what to do with all these feelings." Hermione felt a little better after her rant.

"Well that is the first place to start, talk about them, let them out, don't bottle them up inside. They will eat your insides and you'll explode if you try to keep everything in. I know what I like to do when I'm frustrated but I don't think you want to hear about that." Ginny laughed.

"I tried that already Gin, in the training room at the Auror office actually. It did help but then my brain took over again. I just don't want to be an angry, jealous fiancé. I want to be able to go back to normal." Hermione sighed. She ran her hand through her bushy hair.

"Hermione maybe you and Ron need to get away? Take a little vacation together, after the wedding of course." Ginny suggested.

"Ginny you are a mind reader. Ron has actually already planned us a little get away after the wedding. We were just trying to keep it to ourselves." Hermione confessed.

"I know that you have put a lot of work into Harry & I's wedding. I thank you for it, but please don't put it ahead of your relationship with Ron. I know that sometimes once you get focused on one thing you put your blinders up and ignore everything else, but please don't do that for us. Thank Merlin the wedding is only a couple of days away and everything can get back to normal." Ginny said.

"where are you and Harry going on your honeymoon ?" Hermione asked to change the subject.

"I don't know he won't tell me. I really don't care as long as it's somewhere warm and it's just me and him. Hopefully it is somewhere where no one us. I mean I love Harry, but sometimes I wish he wasn't Harry Potter, the boy who saved the world," Ginny said.

"I have a funny feeling that a little bird might be leaking the honeymoon location to the press." Hermione smiled.

"What are you up to Hermione? " Ginny asked.

"You know if the maid of honor and best man just happened to be over heard talking about the honeymoon location in a very popular pub, I'm sure that someone will leak it to the Prophet. They don't have to know that we were not talking about you and Harry, but some other couple we know who are getting married soon. Hopefully they will take the bait and go off on a wild goose chase, and you and Harry can have some peace." Hermione said.

"Hermione Jean Granger, you devil you. Have you been hanging around George too much? How did you come up with that idea? Thank you." Ginny gushed.

"Hey what is the maid of honor for? As for George, I mean you can't be around this family for as long as I have and not have a little of his nature rub off on you. It was actually Ron's idea and I just improved on it a little bit. I just want you and Harry to have a fun relaxing honeymoon, without having to worry about photographers jumping out behind trees every 5 minutes. Consider it part of our wedding gift to you." Hermione laughed. She was feeling much better after talking to Ginny.

"Thank Ginny, talking to you has made me feel so much better. It's nice to talk about normal things and get my mind off Bunny. I mean I have always known all those great things about Ron. I guess it's hard on me now that other girls are starting to notice them too. I know that Ron loves me and I'm just being silly, but it's like Lavender Brown coming back to haunt me." Hermione explained to Ginny.

"Hermione, it's always been you for Ron. He only got together with Lavender because he was jealous of you and Viktor. He was just trying to get at you and try to make you jealous. Don't you see it's only ever been you? Who's name did you call out for when he was poisoned and almost died? Was it Mom's or one of us? Was it Harry? No it was you and only you. Who was calling your name while they were trapped in the dungeons at Malfoys'? It was Ron.

It's always been Ron and Hermione. We have all known it. We had bets as to when you were going to get together which Bill won by the way. Ron just wouldn't be the same without your Hermione. You are the ONE for him, no one else compares. I know that it's the same for you. You guys are just part of each other.

I know that I tease you guys constantly, but seeing you and Ron together makes me smile. It's like everything is right in the universe." Ginny finished.

Hermione reached over and gave Ginny a hug. "I've always wanted a sister and I'm glad that I'm getting you."

"Thanks Mione. Enough of this sappy stuff, our men should be home soon and you know that Ron will be starving so I'm going to go make them something to eat." Ginny hurried off to the kitchen, but not before Hermione saw a tear roll down her cheek.

Swoosh

Ron flooed into the sitting room, Hermione ran over to him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. Ron took a second, but kissed her back.

Swoosh

Harry came right behind Ron and ran into him, "Mate, you need to get out of the…" Harry stopped when he saw his two best friends in their embrace.

Ron broke the kiss, "Now that is a greeting Mione, but what did I do to receive such a welcome so I can do it again." He was laying on the Weasley charm.

"Just being you, love" Hermione gave him another quick kiss. "Ginny is making you guys a snack in the kitchen."

"Great I'm starving." Ron exclaimed.

Harry slung an arm around his shoulder, "When are you not mate?" They laughed and headed to the kitchen.

a/n: This didn't turn out as good and I had hoped. I hope you still enjoy it. Wedding is probably going to be next.


	37. Wedding part 1

The morning of the wedding finally arrived. The men had spent the night at Grimmauld place which the women had stayed at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley thought it would be easier for the girls to get ready at home and let the boys do the travelling.

Harry woke very early in the morning, before the sun had even risen. "I'm marrying the witch of my dreams today. I can't believe it. I wish that Mom and Dad, Siruis, Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore and specially Fred could be here today." Harry thought to himself. He didn't want to wake up any of the others, "no since of everyone being up at the crack of dawn" so he went to the kitchen for some coffee. He had thought he better stay away from the food for right now. He didn't think we would be able to keep anything down.

As much as he loved Ginny and he wanted to marry her, he was still very nervous and sick to his stomach. How was he ever going to stand up in front of all those people?

"Don't worry you are going to be fine. Just don't throw up on the bride." Bill came walking into the kitchen. "I know how you feel Harry, but honestly can you see yourself with anyone else in the world?" Bill asked as he leaned up against the counter.

"No I can't. She is it for me." Harry replied after a few seconds.

"Then that is all you need to know. The rest is all for show. It is really just for Mom you know. I think Ginny would have liked to run off and elope. She's not much for all this fanciness. However she knew if would have broken Mom's heart. She is the baby and the only girl so this means a lot to her. That's really all the advice I can give you Harry. Just love her and everything else will fall into place." Bill placed his hand on shoulder before he sat down.

"Giving out martial advice already are you William? Haven't you only been married a couple of years yourself?" Charlie chuckled.

"We have basically given up hope on you Charlie. You can't stay with a woman for longer than 3 months." Bill replied.

"Well there are so many witches and only one Charlie Weasley. I mean I wouldn't want to deprive the witches of the world my charming, handsome self." Charlie started to strut. This landed him with a slap upside the head from George who had entered the kitchen right behind him.

"I know you weren't talking about yourself right then, I mean what witch would go for you, when I'm around." George said.

"But you've taken yourself off the market, little brother, so that is all the more witches for me."Charlie laughed.

"You are so right, Charlie, but if I wasn't…" George didn't get to finish is sentence.

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if you were smart son. You never know who is listening." Mr. Weasley stated as he walked in the room

"Constant Viligence!" all the men said at once.

"Well since Bill has already given all the marital advice for the day, I'm just going to say for the last time, don't hurt her or we hurt you." Charlie tried to keep a straight face while saying this.

"Oh Charles I don't think we have to worry about that." Percy decided to join everyone at the table. Neville soon followed.

"So who are we missing? Just Ron it looks like." Mr. Weasley said "Who wants to volunteer to wake him up?"

There was a gleam in George's eye when his father said that, "I will Dad."

"I'm not going anywhere near him, he's a bear to get up. I should know I had to share a room with him for 6 years." Neville shuttered.

George bounded up the stairs with Charlie following close behind. "Oh Ronnie it's time to get up." With a flick of his wand, George had all the blankets stripped off Ron and Hermione's bed. Ron just rolled over as if nothing happened.

"I think this is going to take a more drastic approach," George said. Splash! Ron was awoken with a bucket of water splashing all over him.

"What the bloody HELL was that for?" Ron screamed.

"It's the wedding day and it's time for you to get up with the rest of us sleepy head." Charlie walked over and did a drying charm on the Ron and the bed.

"And you couldn't have found another way to wake me?" Ron questioned.

"Nope, Charlie can you give us a minute?" George asked.

"Sure thing I'll meet you guys down stairs. It's about time we started getting ready anyway." Charlie walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Ron, I just wanted to let you know that I'm really sorry about the whole Bunny thing. I mean if I hadn't taken you there then you wouldn't have gotten in that big fight with Hermione. I just wanted to let you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or your relationship with her." George was being very serious, which was a rare occurrence for him.

"It's ok George. We worked it out and because of it I shared a few of my secrets with Mione that I should have shared a long time ago. We got some things out in the open and now we have a better understanding of each other." Ron explained.

"A better understanding? I don't know two people who know so much about each other, yet can be so clueless at times." George laughed. "You and Hermione have been made for each other and everyone knew it. Fred and I took bets on when you two would finally figure it out. Man he would have loved to be here to see this. Harry and Ginny getting married, Hermione and ickle Ronnie engaged. We would have enough material to take our show on the road." George then sighed.

"I miss him Ron, so much sometimes that I think my heart is going to explode. I know he's probably up there with Mad-eye and Sirius having a laugh at me right now, but on days like today I really wish he was here with us." George was trying to keep himself composed.

"George, Fred is always going to be with us. He would never completely leave you. He's just waiting for you on the other side and he probably has a lot of things planned for when you're together again." Ron slung an arm around George shoulders. "Now let's go eat."

Meanwhile, the girls too gotten up and decided to start their day a breakfast feast that would rival Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley was so excited that the wedding day had finally arrived that that she had cooked up a storm.

The girls decided after breakfast they would give each other manicures and pedicures, then do their hair and makeup and finally get into their dresses. Ginny was going to be the last one to get dressed so everyone could help out.

Soon all the girls had gotten showered and were starting their fun tasks of picking out polish for their toes. Luna wanted a pearly shade of blue, Hermione went for a soft pink and Ginny went for bright red. She wanted something fun on her wedding day.

The time was slowly ticking away. The girls all got dressed in their beautiful gowns. They were taking pictures of each other because Ginny still didn't know who the photographer was. However she didn't want some stranger taking pictures of her and the girls half dressed.

Finally it came to the time when Ginny was ready to get ready. "Hermione, I don't know. Does my hair look ok? Do I have too much makeup on? What about these shoes are you sure they will go with my dress?" Ginny was starting to panic.

"Yes, No, Yes." Hermione smile at the bride to be. "Now it's times to get you into that beautiful dress that is hanging on the closet door."

Ginny standing in her corset and knickers looked at her beautiful wedding dress. Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had it ready for her to step into so she didn't get any make up on it. Hermione did up the buttons in the back, finally Ginny was ready.

Here stood Ginny Weasley soon to be Potter in her wedding dress. She was in her childhood bedroom at the Burrow about to get married to the man of her dreams, literally. She looked stunning in the ivory gown with Aunt Muriel's tiara on her head. Her hair was up in a French twist with tendrils hanging down. She looked picture perfect.

As soon as she was fully dressed Hermione opened the door to let in the photographer. Dennis Creevey walked in the room. "Hi Ginny, it's an honor to be taking your wedding pictures today." Dennis instantly went right to work snapping pictures.

Ginny hugged Hermione, "Thank Hermione."

"I know he's not Colin, but I have seen his work and he is one of the best. I just thought you might like to have a friend here who knows what this day is all about taking your pictures instead of a complete stranger who will try to sell them to the Prophet." Hermione had tears in her eyes. Ginny was like the sister she never had, she wanted everything to be perfect for her special day.

"He's really the only person I wanted. I'm so glad you got him Hermione. He's booked so far in advance." Ginny said.

"I would drop everything for you and Harry, Ginny. Now smile at me." Dennis spoke up.

Dennis took at the regular before wedding pictures of the bride with everyone. Then he popped over to Grimmauld Place to take before wedding pictures of the groom and his party as well.

Ginny was starting to pace, she wanted to get everything started. Hermione had made her get ready 30minutes early so now all she had to do was wait. She wasn't a patient person so waiting was dreadful for her.

When the boys arrived Ron poked his head in to tell Mrs. Weasley that they were there and Charlie was going to seat her. Ron, George and Neville were going to keep Harry calm for the last few minutes before the ceremony started. It had been agreed upon early on that the wedding party members wouldn't see each other before the actual ceremony.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny with tears already streaming down her face, "you are my beautiful, stunning little girl. How did you grow up so fast? I love you sweetheart. You are finally getting everything your heart desires. You grab a hold of it and enjoy the ride. By the way I wouldn't mind having some grandchildren someday too." Mrs. Weasley pulled her daughter into a bone crushing hug and then fled to meet Charlie who was waiting for her at the door.

Mr. Weasley walked up to his daughter, "Are you ready? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you can still back out you know."

"Mr.WEASLEy! Don't you say such things!" Hermione looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

"Calm down Hermione, he's only joking." Ginny smiled up at him.

"Ok it's time Ginny. Angelina you first, remember don't walk to fast. Luna you are behind her, remember to pause for a few seconds at the beginning of the isle." Hermione was starting to bring order to everything.

Once the girls left, Hermione turned around to Ginny, "You know that I love you like a sister. I would do anything for you. I am honored to be standing beside you on the most important day of your life. Thank You for being my friend and making me feel like I am one of the family. I love you." Hermione couldn't hold back the tears any longer.

Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight hug, and then she pulled back so she could look her in the eye, "You are already my sister and when you and Ron get married it will make it official. There is no one that I would rather have stand next to me than you. I could not imagine how I could have pulled off the most perfect wedding without you. You have kept me sane throughout all the craziness weddings bring. It is me, who is honored to have you stand beside me on the most important day of my life. Now let's go get married.

Hermione quickly went out to catch up with the other girls, finally Ginny and Mr. Weasley were standing at the end of the isle waiting for the wedding march music to start.

Mr. Weasley looked at Ginny, tears were starting to well up in his eyes, "I love you Gin. This is a little bittersweet for me; I'm losing my little girl today. However I am glad that it is to Harry. He will always love you and take care of you now that I can't."

"Dad, I will always be your little girl. You are not losing a daughter, you are gaining a son; a man that you already love and respect like a son. I'm never going to stop loving you Daddy." She hadn't called him Daddy in a very long time. She kissed his cheek and wiped away some of the tears.

"Let's get you down there before Harry passes out." Mr. Weasley said and they walked to meet Harry at the end of the isle.

a/n sorry guys it was getting really long so I have to break it up into two pieces.


	38. Wedding Party II

_A/N: I know I usually leave these at the bottom of the chapter, but I would like to take the time to thank all of you who read this story and write such nice reviews. I personally don't review all the stories I read so it's the hits that I really like to look at. So far there have been almost 37,000 hits for this story._

_I'd really like to thank some of my constant reviewers elfwarden, wlrjb, FanofEverything100, bookworm8721. There are a lot more of you I'm forgetting too Sorry! Now on with the show!_

_PS. Didn't want to make you wait too long for the Wedding Part 2._

Harry looked up and saw what he thought was an angel, but no it was Ginny walking towards him. She looked so stunning that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Even when he was supposed to meet her and take her from Mr. Weasley, he couldn't move, Ron had to give him a gentle prod to get him moving. Blushing Harry walked over to take her hand, Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand then gave Ginny a kiss and then took his seat next to his sobbing wife.

Harry led Ginny back up to where Kingsley Shacklebolt was waiting.

"Well I have never been so please to be standing here today. One of the joys of being Minster of Magic is being able to have the privilege to marry people if I choose. I can't tell everyone here today I won't be doing this very often, but this couple is special. Harry and Ginny I have seen you two blossom from head strong fiery teenagers to responsible law abiding adults." Some in the crowd chuckled at this.

I am proud to be able to marry such a fun, loving, couple. You deserve the best the world has to offer. Now these two wonderful people have decided that they are going to say of few words to each other, but instead of boring old ones they would just repeat after me, they have written a few of their own. Harry you can start." Kingsley stepped back so the full focus would be on Harry and Ginny.

Harry looked around at the large crowd of people. He still didn't like crowds they made him feel self conscience. Ginny knowing this quickly brought her hand to Harry's face and directed it towards her. Once he looked in her eyes he knew that he was going to be ok.

"Ginny you are an amazing woman. I have known you since you were 11 years old. I remember the first time I met you. I was sitting at your kitchen table and you came running down the stairs asking Molly where your jumper was." The crowd chuckled again. "Who would have thought after all these years that we would be standing here today about to get married? At Hogwarts, I never knew if I was ever going to live to see my next birthday. You always stood by me, you listened to me without judgment, you let me go when I needed to go and you were waiting for me when I go back; for that I will always love you. You see me as Harry not the boy who live or the chosen one of part of the Great Trio, I'm just Harry.

You understand me in ways that no others can, even though Hermione and Ron come close. I love you Ginvera Molly Weasley and I will love you forever. I am so glad you chose me." Harry finished his vows. By this point most of the women in the crowd were crying but none more that Mrs. Weasley. Luna was smiling as always, Angelina too was crying. It seemed like only Hermione was holding it together.

Ginny wiped a few tears from her eyes, "Harry what can I say after that? I have loved you for as long as I remember. You have always been the one for me. You saved my life when I was only 11 years old, without you I wouldn't be here today. The hardest thing I ever had to do was let you go on your own to do what you had to do. It nearly broke me, but I understood what you had to do. I knew that you needed me to stay safe so that you had something to come home to.

I would have waiting for you until the end of my days,that is how much I love you. You didn't care that I had 6 older brothers who can be very over protective." She looked over at Ron especially when she said that. "You loved me for me, you didn't care we were poor and had second hand things. You just wanted me and for that I will love you til the end of my days. I'm glad you chose me." Ginny had tears glistening in her eyes.

Even Hermione couldn't keep it together after Ginny's vows, she too had tears silently running down her face.

"Well that being said where are the wands and rings?" Kingsley asked.

Ron and Hermione stepped forward with them both. "Harry repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." Kingsley said

"With this Ring I thee wed," Harry slipped Ginny's wedding band on her finger.

"Ginvera repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed." Kingsley repeated.

"With this ring I thee wed," Ginny slipped Harry's wedding band on his finger.

"Now if you will pick up your wands and touch them together" Harry and Ginny followed the instructions, "I bond you for life." Gold sparks came out of each of their wands. "You now may kiss your bride Harry."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He leaned in and kissed Ginny as if it was the first time, it started out gentle and soft but quickly turned passionate. Finally after a couple of HUM HUM from Ron they broke apart.

"I would like to introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Harry and Ginny Potter!" Kingsley said proudly. The crowd cheered when they heard this. Harry and Ginny walked together to the end of the isle and then disappeared behind the tent for a little snogging.

"That was beautiful, don't you think Ginny was beautiful?" Hermione asked.

"Ok course she was, but she doesn't hold a candle to you in my eyes, love." Ron spoke with such love in his voice that Hermione stopped and looked over at him. He was staring right at her as he had done the whole way through the ceremony. His eyes never left hers.

As they reached the end of the isle, he pulled her a way for a few minutes, "Mione can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ron anything," Hermione said, she was starting to get a little worried about him.

"I know that I said I wanted to wait a while before getting married and enjoy our engagement, but after seeing this today, can we speed things up a little bit? I don't want to wait, I want the whole world to know that I love you and you love me and we belong to each other." Ron was starting to ramble a bit.

Hermione was a little shocked at first but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fiery kiss. "I would marry you tomorrow if you want."

"Well I can wait a little bit but I want to do it soon. I have an idea but I want to run it by a few people first before I tell you about it. Is that ok?" Ron asked.

"Sure honey, we don't want to take away from Harry and Ginny's day today. Let's enjoy ourselves tonight and start working on our wedding tomorrow or after we get back from our little trip." Hermione said gleefully.

Ron knew that she was thinking that it would be at least 6 months or a year before they would be getting married, but if he could pull it off, they would actually be doing it in about 2 months from now.  
"Let's eat." Ron said.

Bill was standing at the entrance waiting to introduce Harry and Ginny at the reception. "Hurry up you two, it will be your turn soon enough," Bill said to them hurrying them into the reception.

"Now that everyone is here, I would to introduce to you my new brother in law and sister Harry and Ginny Potter!" bill yelled.

Everyone in the room stood up and cheered as they walked in hand and hand. They sat down at the head table between Ron and Hermione.

"Ok now that everyone is sitting, I would like to say a few words of welcome to my new brother. Harry you have been a member of this family basically since you got your first Weasley jumper. You are the perfect match for Ginny, you calm her down and make her see reason, while she adds some excitement and fun to your too serious attitude. You share a love that will last the ages, just remember that communication, trust, respect and love is all you need.

Now that I have said all the mushy stuff and before Ron started to gnaw at his own arm, lets did into this great food that has been prepared for us. A Toast to Harry and Ginny!" Bill raised his glass, as did everyone else, "Harry and Ginny" the crowd repeated.

Everyone started to eat and conversation buzzed around the tent. Taking up one whole wall of the room was a running slide show of pictures. In there were pictures of Ginny and Harry but importantly there were also pictures of everyone they had lost in the war. Harry and Ginny didn't want them to be forgotten as they surely would have been there to share in their special day.

After he had finished his third plate he decided with the help of Hermione that he should give his best man speech. "Can I have your attention? HI my name is Ron Weasley for those who don't know. I'm 

the best man aand best mate of Harry's. When I was told I had to give a speech as part of this appointment I almost turned it down, only because I 'm not good at this sort of thing. My second idea was to get Mione to write it for me and I could just read it, however she told me that wasn't going to happen." Ron looked over at Hermione and she smiled back at him while the crowd laughed.

"So here I stand before you, asked to talk about my best mate and sister being married. What can I say Ginny is my baby sister and I will do anything to protect her, which is the job of an older brother. I mean I know she has six," he took a quick breath, "I mean five, but I take the job the most serious since we are the closest in age. When she first started going with Harry, I was actually quite please because I knew that there wasn't a guy out there I could trust more than him. I knew that he needed to love him for him and knew that Ginny would be that girl. Ginny had loved Harry for as long as I could remember.

Harry on the other hand, it took him a while to figure out his feeling, but that is nothing new for Harry. I mean he can be moody, broody and quiet. However once he figured it out than that was it. Once Harry loves it is forever.

I have known Harry since our first day at Hogwarts when we were 11 years only. I asked if I could sit with him in an empty compartment on the train. I didn't even know who he was at first. Once he told me he was Harry Potter, I too was a little excited. We became best mates, roommates and team mates. We have been to hell and back, he saved my life more times than I can count. He is my brother and has been for a very long time. I just thank Ginny for making it official.

I love you both and you know that I would be up here saying this stuff for just anyone. May you live a long and happy life together. Just remember she still has all us older brothers looking out for her too. To Harry and Ginny!" Ron finished his speech and raised his glass to the crowd, who in returned raised there's "To Harry and Ginny!"

The reception quickly broke up so the tables could me moved away for dancing. Ron quickly sprinted away to catch up with Professor McGonagall, he had some planning to do. Soon the dance floor was all set up for dancing. Bill returned again, "Can I have your attention please? We would like to have the newlyweds open up the dancing. So again please welcome Harry and Ginny Potter."

Harry led Ginny to the dance floor by the hand. "I'm still not a very good dancer," he whispered to her. She looked up at him, "I don't care if we stand still and don't move as long as I'm in your arms, Mr. Potter." Ginny declared.

"I can handle a little movement, Mrs. Potter. Man I love saying that, Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Ginny Potter. I can't believe we finally did it." Harry said excitedly.

"Yes we did, now a few hours of dancing and we can get out of here," She winked.

Harry groaned, "Can't we leave now?" he was almost pouting.

"Nope, I'm going to enjoy dancing with you all night long," she laughed. As the song ended, Harry pulled her close and kissed he as if his life depended on it.

"That will have to get me through the night," Harry laughed.

After their first dance, Ginny walked over and got her father. Since Harry didn't have any parents, he went to get the only mother figure he had ever known, Mrs. Weasley. The rest of the wedding party joined them on the dance floor for this dance.

"Welcome to the family, Harry. Not that you weren't already part of the family, but now it is official. You are my son, just as it was meant to be." Mrs. Weasley let a few tears fall.

"You have been the only mother I have ever known, Mrs. Weasley …"

"Now it's Mom or Molly no more of this Mrs. Weasley. You are family remember." Mrs. Weasley stopped him mid sentence.

"Ok Molly it is for now." Harry swung her around a bit for the last of the song.

A few couples over Mr. Weasley and Ginny were spinning around the floor. "You looked beautiful up there day. Who would have thought that I would have such a beautiful girl, specially when she used to love to play in the dirt with her brothers and chase gnomes around the garden."

"I grew up Dad. Don't worry you'll be seeing just as much of us. Once our honeymoon is over, we'll be back for Sunday dinners as usual. I love you Dad." Ginny smiled up at her father. She loved him more than she could say.

"I love you too Ginny," Mr. Weasley couldn't say anything more.

"Now this is a party so let's start having some fun." Ginny said excitedly.

The rest of the night flew by; dances were danced by all members of the wedding party. Ron was dancing with Ginny, while harry was dancing with Hermione.

"Ginny, you really were beautiful up there tonight. I've never seen you look so happy." Ron said to his sister.

"I am happy, and thank you Ron for the nice speech you gave." Ginny hugged him.

"You're welcome Gin. I don't want to take away from your special day, but I'm on a little bit of a time crunch here. I really want Mione and me to get married right away. Now when I say that to her, I know she's thinking 6 months to a year from now, but I don't' want to wait that long.

I spoke to Professor McGonagall, she is willing to let us get married at Hogwarts down by the lake, she is also going to officiate the wedding. I know that Mione will love that. The food for the reception is going to be handled by the house elves, for a fee of course. The music for the dance too has already been taken care of. I just need some way for you to get Hermione to get her wedding dress before August 19. Can you do that?" Ron was running out of time to speak to his sister privately as their dance was ending.

"August 19? This year?" Ginny was surprised.

"Yes. Summer time is the only time Hogwarts would be available and I know that Hermione wants to get married there. I want to try to keep it small too, like immediate family and very close friends only. I don't want all this commotion. I just want it to be about me and Hermione." Ron said.

"Ok Ron I'll handle it. I need to get the girls wedding attired picked out, ordered and ready in time for a August 19 wedding. I can do it. Don't worry about it at all. Now can I tell Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I would prefer to do it myself if you don't mind. Now it's almost time for you to go. Have fun on your honeymoon, but not too much fun. Don't worry about anything thing til you get back ok? I don't want to ruin things for you," Ron said.

Ginny laughed, "Don't worry big brother, nothing is going to ruin this for us."

Ginny and Ron walked over arm and arm to meet Harry and Hermione. Hermione was hugging Harry with tears streaming down her face. Harry too had tears in his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, they did it, they finally got married." Hermione threw her arms around him. Ron gently patted her back

"Yes love that is why we are all dressed up." Ron smiled. "Ok I think it time for you two to hit the road,"

Ron spoke up, "Everyone, I would just like to let you know that the newlyweds are leaving to go on their extended honeymoon to a location that only a few of us are aware. Lets wish them success and a happy life together." Harry and Ginny kissed, the crowd cheered again. Fireworks went off in the sky, it was George's tribute to them.

Harry and Ginny linked arms spun on the spot and were gone.


	39. Chapter 39

a/n: Sorry it's been so long I just couldn't get into the mood to write. I had part of a chapter done but then scrapped it because it was crap. For those who have noticed, I know my spelling and grammer are not the greatest but I will try to actually go back and re-read the chapters before posting. I'm bad from writing and posting. Most chapters I don't go back and even read them once. So here we go.

Hermione caught Ron's eye across the dance floor. He was acting a little suspicious but she was having too much fun to really notice. Every time she came over to him he would stop talking and wrap an arm around her and kiss her head. "_Oh well, I'll deal with it later_," She thought to herself.

She walked over to Ron and again the conversation stopped. She wrapped her arm around his waist, while he placed his arm around her shoulder. He was talking to Professor McGonagall again. "Do you mind if I steal him away for a dance Professor?"

"Not at all Miss Granger, I have occupied enough of his time this lovely evening." Professor McGonagall had a gleam in her eye that reminded Hermione of Professor Dumbledore. Hermione took Ron by the hand and led him to the dance floor. Ron placed his arms around her waist, while she wrapped hers around his neck.

"I remember Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was the first time you asked me to dance. I thought my heart was going to explode I was so happy. I realized that you just didn't want Viktor to ask me to dance first, but I didn't care. I was finally going to be dancing with you like this." Hermione brought her arms down so they were wrapped around Ron's chest and she laid her head on his chest.

"I didn't want the Yule ball to happen all over again. I had to get you away from him before he could steal you away from me again." Ron laughed.

Hermione lifted her head so she was looking him in the eye, "Oh Ron! You must have realized by that point that you were the one for me. Viktor was nothing but a friend to me."

"Hermione, do you not remember how thick headed I was back then? I was hoping you returned the feeling I had for you, but I wasn't completely sure. I wasn't going to let Viktor come between us, when we were so close to getting things started."

"I love you Ronald, and only you. It was you then, now and forever." She stood up on her tip toes so she could capture his lips with hers.

The young couple was lost in each other. People around the room could see the love radiate off of them. Most of them knew all about Ron and Hermione's love for each other and how hard they had to fight to get to where they were today.

"Get a room you two. I don't want to have to soak my eyes in acid." George joked.

"George! Leave them alone, they are in love." Angelina chastised him.

"We're in love too but you don't see us acting like that." George retorted

"In Love? You are in Love?" Angelina whispered.

"Well what did you think I was, just in this for a little snogging?" George said.

"Oh George, I love you too." Angelina shrieked and jumped into his arms.

"Now who needs to get a room?" Ron laughed. "Mione lets leave these two love birds alone, I really don't want to see what comes next." Ron took Hermione hand and led her to a secluded area just outside the tent.

"Ronald Weasley, where are you taking me?" Hermione asked coyly.

"I'm trying to find a private spot so I can snog my fiancé senseless." Ron replied while pulling her into a deep embrace.

"Well I'm all for that." Hermione kissed him back.

After a few minutes, the couple needed air. Plus things were getting to the point where they would need more privacy. "Mione, can we get out of here now? I mean I know we are the best man and Maid of honor but haven't we completed our duties?" Ron started to kiss down her neck. He knew the reaction it would have on her.

"I think we are supposed to stay to the end to help clear everything away Ron." Hermione moaned. She had a hard time resisting him when he kissed her like that.

"Let's go back and see if we can cut out early and come back in the morning to help." Ron suggested. He started back towards the wedding tent. The crowd was starting to clear out. Ron and Hermione walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom, do you mind if we head out? We'll come back in the morning and help clear things away."

"Go ahead Ronald. There isn't very much here to do. The guys are coming back for the tent and the caterers are taking care of the food. Kreacher and Winky will take care of the rest." Mrs. Weasley gave Ron and Hermione a bone crushing hug. She had tears in her eyes. "You two will be next. I can't wait. We really need to start planning your wedding," she said.

"Mom we are just getting over Ginny and Harry's wedding, give us a little time to unwind." Ron smiled. However he knew that he would have to fill his mother in on his plan for the surprise wedding. "_I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face_," he thought to himself.

"Well, Miss Granger may I have the pleasure of escorting the most beautiful woman at the wedding home?" Ron asked.

"Well Mr. Weasley I think the most beautiful woman here today has already left with her new husband but I would gladly allow you to escort me home." She said playfully.

"Mione no one is more beautiful than you, and that includes my sister. Even if she was the bride, there was no one as beautiful as you in my eyes. I would take one of you over 10 of any other girl." Ron kissed her hand.

"Oh Ron, let's go home quick." CRACK she was gone.

"She is impatient," Ron chuckled to himself. CRACK.

Ron apparated to the front door then let himself in. He knew that Hermione was probably already upstairs in their room. He was going to give her a few minutes. He wanted to collect himself and think about this surprise wedding he was planning for her.

He knew he would have to tell her sometime before the actual day of the wedding, but he wanted to have almost everything in place before he laid out the plan for her. He was planning out his strategy. He really didn't want to wait 6 month to a year to make Hermione his wife. He also didn't want to let her get herself all stressed out like she did for Ginny and Harry's wedding.

He wanted something small and simple. He wanted this to be about them, not a bunch of people they barely knew. He wanted something elegant and innocent. He just hoped that he could get Hermione to agree.

He bounded up the stairs to find his angel waiting for him in their sitting room. She was sitting on the sofa. She had already changed into her night clothes and was waiting for him. All he could do was stare at her. He must have done something right in another life to deserve a witch like her.

Hermione stood up to meet him, "What took you so long, love? I didn't think you were ever going to show up. I thought that this outfit might have been wasted." She said seductively.

"_Yes, I must have been very good in another life_," he thought. Without saying a word, he walked over to her and picked her up and carried her off to bed.


	40. Chapter 40

A/n : Sorry the last chapter was short but I wanted to get the story updated. This one should be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, but I can dream.

"RONALD! Get UP. We are going to be late!" Hermione yelled at him.

They were leaving on their getaway vacation for a few days. They were going to Paris for some relaxation now that Harry and Ginny were finally married and off on their honeymoon.

"Mione, I'm waiting for you." Ron whispered in her ear.

"Oh Ronald, you scared me. Do you have everything? Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Mione, I have everything and I am ready to go. Come on Let our adventure begin." Ron was a little excited. He was excited because he was finally going to get some alone time with Hermione, some undivided attention with the woman he loved.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out the front door. There was a taxi waiting for them to take them to the train station. They decided that they were going to try and do most of their travelling the muggle way. Going by train reminded them of their trips to Hogwarts.

They were only going to be gone for 4 days, but it would be 4 days without work owling in, no floo calls from his mother or sister, no emergency missions to go on.

They arrived at the train station just in time to jump aboard. They found their way to their private coach. Ron flopped down on one of the benches. He pulled Hermione down into his arms and kissed her soundly.

"Starting already are we?" Hermione asked as she pulled back a bit.

"Do you realize this is our first vacation alone? No Harry and Ginny, like when we went for your parents in Australia, just you and me. I just can't wait, finally some alone time with my best girl." Ron said.

"This is the first of many, love. I plan to keep you around for a long time so we will be going on a lot of vacations together. Eventually we will go on family vacations as well." She winked at him.

"Family vacations? Bloody Hell you're not pregnant are you Mione? I mean it would be great if you were having my baby, but I thought you wanted to wait for a while. Well I guess we can just move our plans up…" Ron was about to give away his plan but got cut off my Hermione's kiss.

"Ron, I said eventually. No I'm not pregnant. I love the idea of having your baby, but you are right I do want to wait for a while. I want us to be married first." Hermione laughed at him. Ron was glad he didn't tell her his idea about the surprise wedding.

They settled in for the train ride. Ron was flopped down on the bench seat with his head in Hermione's lap. Hermione was reading a book and playing with Ron's hair, which she loved to do. Soon Ron was softly snoring. She put her book down for a few minutes just so she could stare at him.

He had changed so much since she first met him as an 11 year old boy. He was of course taller and broader, but his face had hardened. He had saw war and fought in it. He was now an Auror and one of the best they had. He didn't smile or laugh as much has he had when they were younger.

She loved to watch him sleep because she could see a little bit of the young Ron in his face. He was so peaceful. She could even see a little smile on his lips, she hoped his was having good dreams and that maybe she was in them.

Ron rolled over onto his side and snuggled his face into her belly. She couldn't wait until someday that belly contained a baby, Ron's baby. She knew that they were not ready for a baby right now, but Hermione could dream. She picked up her book and went back to her reading.

All too soon it seemed, they had arrived in Paris. Ron had awoken earlier and they had gotten some lunch from the kitchen compartment. They had talked about good times, Hogwarts days and their many train rides to and from Hogwarts; Harry and Ginny's wedding, everything except for their own relationship.

The quickly found their trunks and Hermione found them a taxi to take them to the hotel they were staying at. They check into the hotel with no trouble. Ron let Hermione lead the way; he just stood back and took everything in. They took the elevator up to the 11th floor. Hermione slipped the card key into the lock. Ron found this fascinating.

"So you just stick that card like thing in there and the door opens? But Hermione wouldn't that allow us to get into any room that had that thingy on it?" Ron questioned.

"No Ron each key card is programmed only to open the door it's assigned to." Hermione explained.

"Wow. Can I have a go at it?" Ron asked.

"Here you go. Just remember to slide it in gently and when the light turns green then open the door." Hermione gave instructions. "Don't feel frustrated if it doesn't work for you the first time."

Ron was very determined to make this card key thing work. He needed to start learning to do a few things the Muggle way for when he and Hermione got married. She liked to do some things the muggle way and when she went to her parents she tried not to use magic at all.

Ron jammed the card in; it didn't seem to want to go in at all. "No Ron, it goes between those parts not above it."

Ron tried again putting the card in the right spot but again nothing happened.

"Flip the card around Ron, put the black strip on the bottom." Hermione was giving him gentle instructions.

Finally after a few more attempts, Ron got the key card to work. "Phew. Alohomora would be easier, if I do say so myself."

Hermione laughed, "Remember Ron we are in a muggle hotel they don't know how to do an alohomora charm."

There was a knock at the door, the bell hop brought in their trunks. Hermione slipped some money into the boys hand and he quickly left, closing the door behind him.

"Hermione, why were you trying to hold that boys hand?" Ron asked. His ears were turning a slight shade of pink.

"Oh Ron, I wasn't trying to hold his hand, I was giving him a tip. That is what you do when someone completes a service for you. You give them a few pounds as a tip. Plus do you think I would try to hold someone else's hand with you standing right there?" Hermione was trying not to laugh at Ron. "Silly boy."

Hermione walked over to Ron and stood in front of him, she looked innocently up at Ron, "We are in a hotel room all by ourselves, no one to walk in, no owls pecking at the window, nothing stopping us from doing…." Ron cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. (a/n: I will leave it to you imagination)

A few hours later, Hermione awoke to find Ron staring at her. "What is it? Was I drooling?" she asked.

"No, love, you are beautiful and it sometimes takes my breath away. I still can't believe that someone as smart, beautiful and talented as you would choose me. I am the luckiest bloke in the world you know, because I have you." Ron cupped her cheek and brushed away a few tears with is thumb. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Hermione lay her head back down on Ron's bare chest, "I think you have the wrong love, it is I who is the lucky one. I have the bravest, most loyal, not to mention sexiest man alive naked in my bed. I love you Ron, trust in that. There is no one else out there for me, it's only you." She lifted her head and kissed his lips.

"Now get your sexy, butt out of bed. We have a lot to do on this trip." Hermione said as she tried to get out of bed. Ron pulled her back into bed and pinned her underneath him.

"Now Hermione it's our first day of our mini vacation. We haven't taken one since Australia and that wasn't really a vacation. Can't you think of something we could do right here, that doesn't require us leaving this room or getting dressed?" Ron asked as he started to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

"You play dirty Ronald Weasley." Hermione moaned. Ron continued his trail of kisses. "Alright you win." Hermione giggled. The happy couple stayed in their room for the whole first day.

Then next three days flashed by so fast that it made Ron's head spin. Hermione took him to all the muggle tourist attractions and then most of the wizard ones too. He didn't know how many more museums, libraries and old book stores he could handle. He decided when he was planning their honeymoon he would make sure there were not so many cultural things to do.

However, he didn't complain when she was dragging him around the city, because she was in paradise. This was Hermione at her best; she loved this kind of stuff. Plus she made it up to him every night when they got home. Ron was just glad that he could to spend four complete days with Hermione's undivided attention away from everything and everyone; no stressful weddings, no bothersome work, it was heaven.

Ron stood in their hotel room looking around to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. Hermione had already double checked, but she wanted him to make sure that she didn't miss anything. The bell hop had already come to collect their luggage. Ron looked around one last time thinking about all the fun they had had while they were there.

"_We need to take more time for ourselves_." He thought to himself. He closed the door and took the elevator to the lobby where Hermione was checking them out.

"Ready to go, Ron?" She asked. Hermione looked more rested and relaxed than she had in a very long time. Ron was glad to see this.

"Yes love, I guess it's time to go back to the real world. I was thinking though, we really do need to make more time for ourselves when we get home. Maybe we should start looking for our own place? I mean I have loved living with Harry and Ginny, but now that their married maybe it's time we branched out. Give them and ourselves more privacy. What do you think?" Ron was thinking out loud at this point.

"I think that is a great idea. Let's start looking when we get home. Maybe we'll even find somewhere before Harry and Ginny get back from their honeymoon?" Hermione took Ron's hand and they walked out to the waiting taxi.

Ron stopped before they got into the car, "Have I told you how much I love you today?" he asked.

"Ron I know that you love me, but I love hearing it. I love you too." She quickly kissed him and got into the car. "Come on lets go home." She called poking her head out of the car. Ron agreed and climbed in next to her.


	41. Chapter 41

a/n: Ok guys, I'm not a big one for reviews but 199 hits and not 1 review, that makes me sad.

Disclaimer: I can only dream

Chapter 41

The next couple of weeks went by very quickly. Ron and Hermione were looking at houses; Ron wasn't really fussy, he just wanted an area big enough to play Quidditch and for the walls to be straight. Hermione on the other hand had a lot of specifications she wanted met, the kitchen couldn't be too small, the bathrooms had to be a certain size, there needed to be a room big enough for a library. At least they had a lot of time to find the perfect spot for them. They could stay with Harry and Ginny for as long as they needed.

Feeling refreshed and more in love than ever after their getaway, Ron was more determined than ever to get married to Hermione. Lying in bed, Ron decided to start asking Hermione some questions about their wedding.

"Mione, what do you think about eloping? Just run away with Harry and Ginny and just get married?" Ron was trying to feel out Hermione's feeling towards their wedding to see if his plan would work.

"Ron, no. I don't want a big wedding like Harry and Ginny just had, but I want my dad to give me away and I want your mom crying in the front row. I think we owed them that much." Hermione sighed.

Things were going better than Ron had planned, "so we both agree on a nice simple wedding, not 250 people who we don't know?"

"Yes I'm thinking just our immediate families and maybe some friends from Hogwarts, you know the regulars, Dean, Luna, Seamus, Neville." Hermione laid her head on Ron's chest. "Ronald Weasley I would marry you tomorrow if weddings were that easy to plan."

Hermione didn't know that she was playing right into Ron's plan. The next day they got up and wrote out the guest list. Ron knew where Hermione had kept all the sample invitations from Ginny and Harry's wedding. He got out her wedding planner book and started to sort through them handing her the ones that he liked.

"What do you think of this one? What colors do you think we should have them printed in? Have you thought about if you want me and Harry to wear muggle tuxes or our dress robes from Harry and Ginny's wedding with different ties and vest?" Ron was trying to extract all the necessary information that he needed to finish his surprise wedding. He handed her a simple embossed invitation.

"I like that one too. Ron honey we have lots of time. What is the rush? Do I have to pick the invitation right this minute?" Hermione was starting to question him

"Oh nothing, I just love you and I want to marry you as soon as possible." Ron covered up quickly by kissing her soundly on the mouth. That ended the wedding planning for the day. He didn't want her to get suspicious.

Hermione didn't know why Ron was in such a rush. It would take at least six months to plan a proper wedding. Ron of course was already a few steps ahead of her.

He had been planning this out over the past couple of weeks. He had been in secret meeting with George, his mother and Mrs. Granger. Ginny already knew the plan so he would just have to catch her up on the details when she got back. He would ask Hermione a question just to see if he was on the right track.

He had a running list going in his head all the time:

_Wedding Stuff_

Date: August 19, 2000  
Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding grounds.  
Photographer: Dennis Creevey- Ron talked to him at Ginny and Harry's wedding.  
Food: House Elves at Hogwarts  
Minister: Headmistress McGonagall  
Music: The Weird Sisters  
Guest List- complete  
Flowers- Mrs. Granger was going to handle that.  
Decorations: George and Angelina were going to handle this for them as well.  
Cake:- Mom said this is under control.

Left to do:

Wedding attire-  
Honeymoon  
Invitations- needs these ASAP

"_Hopefully Mione will pick the dress robes and we can just get new vest and ties. After all the dress robes are only a few weeks old,_" Ron thought to himself. Ginny had already told him she could convince Hermione to go dress shopping early.

He wanted Hermione to have some say in the planning of the wedding, but he just didn't want her to get all stressed like she did for Harry and Ginny's. Hermione was basically planning most of the wedding, even though she didn't know it. Ron had taken a good look at her wedding planning book from Harry and Ginny's wedding. Hermione of course couldn't help but write little side notes about what her personal likes and dislikes were. Ron had been using that book as the guide to make all the plans, plus by asking Hermione questions when she wasn't really thinking about it.

After much badgering, Hermione finally picked out the invitations and decided on green ink, very similar to the Hogwarts ink color. Ron quickly sent the order form off without Hermione knowledge. He was just waiting for Ginny to get home from her honeymoon to take Hermione dress shopping.

Ron was about to pull his hair out by this point. He had secretly told the entire guest list about the wedding, but he planned on using the invitations as a way to tell Hermione about the surprise wedding. When the printers had sent over the sample copy he was going to let Hermione in on his little secret.

The sample wedding invitation arrived the same day that Ginny and Harry got back from their month long honeymoon. Ron didn't even let them get in the door, before he was secretly ushering Ginny into the study.

"Nice to see you too big brother, but couldn't you have waited until I got the whole way in the door?" Ginny laughed giving him a hug.

Ron gave her a quick hug in return, "Thank Merlin your back Ginny. I think I might have gotten in over my head. I think I'm ready to tell Hermione my plan for our secret wedding. I mean we only have a month left and I want to give her time to make any necessary changes. Plus if she really hates the idea I'll still have time to let everyone know before I off myself." Ron slumped down in the nearest chair.

"Ron she is going to love the fact that you have put so much into this. Give her some credit; she's put up with you for this long hasn't she?" Ginny joked. "Now tell me what you have done."

"Well I wrote down a list today; I went through her wedding planner from your wedding so I don't think I'm missing anything. Can you take a look at it for me? I have a sample invitation as well. That was well how I was going to tell her about the wedding actually."

_Wedding Stuff_

Date: August 19, 2000  
Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding grounds.  
Photographer: Dennis Creevey  
Food: House Elves at Hogwarts  
Minister: Headmistress McGonagall  
Music: The Weird Sisters  
Guest List- complete  
Flowers- Mrs. Granger  
Decorations: George and Angelina  
Cake:- Mom  
Invitations- ordered

Left to do:

Wedding attire and Hermione's dress  
Honeymoon

"This looks great Ron. It looks like you have done a lot of work over the past couple of weeks. Did you pick out this invitation yourself? It is very elegant, very Hermione." Ginny said.

"Nope she picked it out and the color as well, she just doesn't know it yet. Her mother is taking care of the flowers and knows all her favorites. Mom is taking care of the cake. Professor McGonagall is taking care of the location, food and ceremony with the help of the house elves. The photographer and music are booked. I just hope Mione likes is all?" Ron was starting to doubt himself.

"You hope I like all of what Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked into the study with Harry following close behind.

"Ah well Um…" Ron started to stutter.

"This is our queue to leave now; we'll be upstairs if you need us." Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and quickly left the room.

"Now that you have cleared the room Ronald, what do you hope that I like?" Hermione asked again.

"Well Mione I have to come clean, I have been keeping a secret from you and I don't know if you are going to like it." Ron stated. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Well out with it? We promised to be honest with each other Ron, just tell me," Hermione's voice was starting to get louder.

"Can I show you something first?" Ron handed Hermione the sample invitation he had gotten from the printers that day.

Hermione quickly scanned the invitation, but not really reading it. "Yes Ron this is an example of the invitation that we picked out for our wedding." Hermione looked at the invitation again because it didn't look like the sample one she had in the wedding planner.

"Wait a minute, this invitation is in the color ink I picked out the other day," She looked again. "and it has our names printed on it. Oh Merlin there is a date printed on here too." Hermione squealed like Ron had never heard her squeal before. She looked over at Ron, "you did this? You sent the invitations to the printer as I could see what our actual invitation would look like? Oh Ron that was so thoughtful of you." Hermione walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron turned a slight shade of red, "actually Mione, I did more than that. I want you to hear me out before you say anything ok?" she nodded.

"That is actually the sample for our real wedding invitations. The date on it will be our actual wedding date, if you accept. I spoke to Professor McGonagall at Harry and Ginny's wedding. I asked her if she would marry us at Hogwarts out by the lake, you know the spot that we used to sit all the time. I also asked her if she could arrange for the house elves to cater our reception in the great hall, for a wage of course. She gladly accepted.

I also arranged for Dennis to be our photographer and George is taking care of the decorations and has booked the Weird Sisters and your mom is looking after the flowers and my mom is making the cake and I think I have everything done and Ihopeyouwillstillmarryme…" Ron finally ran out of breath.

"So all these wedding questions lately were because you were planning a secret wedding? Asking me about all my favorite things was so you could plan a wedding?" Hermione asked very calmly.

"Oh Hermione, I just didn't want to see you get all stressed out like you did for Ginny's wedding. I know that you always wanted to get married at Hogwarts and if we don't do it know then we would have to wait until next summer vacation to do it. I'm being selfish I know, but I just love you so much that I don't want to wait. I want the world to know that I love you and you love me and we are finally married. I want to be able to call you my wife. I don't want to introduce you as my girlfriend or finance anymore because they don't seem strong enough words for how I fell about you.

Please Mione say you'll marry me on August 19th? I'll let you make any changes you want to what I have already planned. I do whatever you want but please say you'll marry me?" Ron was pleading with her at this point. "_Please let her say yes_," he thought. The longer she stood there not saying anything the more Ron thought she was going to say no.

Hermione finally turned around to face him, he didn't really know what to expect, until he saw the smile on her. She never could refuse him when he gave her those puppy dog eyes. She knew that she would marry him in Knockturn alley wearing a paper bag if that is what he wanted.

"Ok let's do it."


	42. Chapter 42

A/n: sorry for not updating in a while, I just needed some inspiration so I have been reading Dh again, so here we go. I think this story is almost complete.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Get your butt down here right now!" Hermione hollered up the stairs. Ron came running down the stairs, meeting her in the sitting room.

"What's the matter? Where's the fire?" Ron asked.

"How in the world did I let you convince me that we should get married in only two weeks? Do you know how much…"Ron cut her off with a kiss. Hermione leaned into him, returning his kiss. Ron had learned to cut Hermione off before she got into a full rant. It was easier on both of them.

Breaking off the kiss, "Is that better? What is what's wrong? I thought I had everything under control." Ron asked.

"Oh Ron, you have done a great job, it's just my dress. I just can't seem to find what I'm looking for. I really want a real wedding dress, not robes, a dress. I have been dreaming about my wedding dress since I was a little girl and I just can't seem to find it." Hermione flung herself down on the sofa in frustration. Ron sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Mione, love, you could be dressed in a potato sack and I would still marry you. Don't you realize it's not the dress but the witch in the dress that I want? I planned this mini eloping wedding so that you wouldn't be so stressed. I mean I have a list. Imagine, me, Ron Weasley making a list. You must be rubbing off of me." Ron started to laugh.

"I know that your mom has one more dress shop for you to check out today. Go, relax and have fun. Try on every gown in the place if you have to. I know that you will find one. It's the last piece of the puzzle. Everything else is taken care of. I really want you to have your dream wedding"

"Oh Ron, you always seem to know what to say to bring be back down. I stress and you relax. We really are a perfect pair of opposites. I have taken a look at your list and you have done a great job. I just can't believe that we are getting married in two weeks. I thought I would have a year or more to plan."

"You mean a year or more to give yourself ulcers and panic attacks." Ron replied. "Hermione you don't mind that our guest list is so small do you? I mean that only people from your side of the family is just your parents. Do you mind that we didn't invite everyone? It's just with it being at Hogwarts, I didn't know if muggles would be able to see it?" Ron was starting to doubt himself.

"Ron, I have always wanted to get married at Hogwarts, since our first year. I really don't have any close family other than my parents. Not ones that I feel close enough to share this with. We are sticking with the plan, I'll just tell them that we eloped. Dennis is going to give my parents some muggle version of the wedding pictures to have at their house in case anyone would like to see them. I am a witch and I love being a witch, this is my world now." Hermione leaned her head on Ron's shoulder and he kissed 

the top of her head. At that moment everything seemed right in the world. The silence only lasted for a minute, and then Ginny came flying in the room. "Hermione you ready to go? Mom just flooed called saying she was waiting for us at your mom's house. Are you sure you want a muggle wedding dress? I mean Madame Malkin could have something whipped up for you in no time."

"No Ginny, I want a muggle wedding gown. I have a vision in my head, when I see it I'll know it was the one, just like you did with your dress. Well we don't want to keep our mothers waiting so I guess we should go. What are you boys going to do today while we are out?"

"Harry and I are going to help George at the shop for a while and then maybe head to the Burrow for a little Quidditch. We are meeting you at the Burrow when you are done shopping right?" Hermione nodded.

"Remember what I said, have fun and relax. I have a good feeling about today. You guys are going to find your dresses at this shop." Ron kissed Hermione and left to find Harry.

"I hope Merlin you do, Hermione, we are almost out of muggle wedding shops to go to." Ginny said as she walked to the fireplace.

"Me too Ginny. I just want everything to be perfect." Hermione said. Ginny stepped into the fireplace.

Swoosh

Swoosh.

Ginny and Hermione arrived at the Grangers to find Molly and Charlotte sitting at the kitchen table looking through bridal magazine. "Oh Hermione come look at this one, I think you'll love it." Mrs. Granger said.

"Mom let's just go to the shop, because I don't have time to order anything from a magazine. I am getting married in two weeks." Hermione walked over to the kitchen table and sat down in a chair. "Oh Merlin, I'm getting married in two weeks." She started running her hands through her hair.

"Breathe honey, everything is going to be fine. We will find you a dress today. We won't stop until you girls have dresses." Mrs. Weasley patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"Alright ladies we aren't getting anywhere sitting around here all day. Let's get this show on the road. My best friend and brother are getting married in two weeks and I am the Matron of Honor. I promised Ron that I would make sure that Hermione found her perfect dress and I bloody well will." Ginny stated.

"Ginny language." Hermione corrected her. The two older women laughed at their daughters. They were already acting like sisters.

After getting in the car and driving for an hour, they finally pulled up in front of a little shop. It looked a little run down.

"Mom are you sure this is the location?" Hermione asked.

"Don't let the outside fool you, darling. This woman comes highly recommended." Mrs. Granger said.

They walked into the little shop, which was much bigger than it looked. There was a little stage with a tri fold mirror, but no dresses.

"Mom, where are all the dresses?" Hermione whispered. Just as she was asking a little woman walked out from behind the back curtain.

"Hello, my name is Jaime. You must be the Granger party and you must be the bride, Hermione right?" the woman asked looking right at Hermione.

"Yes how did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Your mother gave me a little information about you when she arranged for this fitting. Now as you can see there are no dresses out here. The reason for this is because I want to know what your image is of a perfect dress. I don't want you to look at a bunch of dresses on the rack and get frustrated. I want you to close your eyes and describe what you see yourself wearing." Jaime explained.

"Ok, I'll try." Hermione closed her eyes and started to imagine her wedding, "I see myself in a traditional white dress. It is very simple and elegant. It has some embroidery on the bodice but that is all, the rest is just plain satin. It has a train but nothing too long, not like Princess Diana's or anything. I would like to have a little touch of color on it to make it a little modern. I don't see it as being clingy to me, I want to be able to twirl and dance without being constricted. "

Jaime was drawing as Hermione was talking, she would scratch things out and redraw again. Hermione opened her eyes, "did that help, was it detailed enough?"

"You did great, take a look at this and tell me if this is what you saw?" Jaime held out her drawing. It was a strapless dress with an empire waist and an A line skirt. The bodice of the dress was embroidered just as Hermione had requested. At the bust there was a ribbon of color that tied in the back, which Jaime had darkened in and could be any color Hermione chose. The skirt flowed for easy movement and the train was chapel length so it could be easily bustled for dancing.

"This is it! This is my dress. This is what I want." Hermione had tears in her eyes. She had finally found it. "But this is just a drawing; do you have this actual dress? I'm getting married in two weeks there is no time to make one." Hermione frustration was coming back; she had finally found her perfect dress but did not have enough time to make it happen.

"No worries dear, let me see what I have in my back room that is similar to this dress." Jaime made her way to the back of the store behind the curtain. After about ten minutes she came out with the exact dress from the drawing and a variety of different colored ribbons for Hermione to choose from.

Hermione gasped when she saw the exact dress. "That is impossible, that is the exact dress from the drawing. There is no way that you had that in your back room, unless…" Hermione stopped in mid sentence. "You are a witch! That is why this store looks bigger on the inside, you have enlarged it. That 

is why there are no dresses out here; you conjure then or enchant one. Mom, how did you hear about this store?" Hermione turned to her mother.

"Our next door neighbor recommended her when I told her you couldn't find a dress. She said her niece and her daughter both came here." Mrs. Granger was very shocked.

"Well then since you know what I am, let's dispense with all of this." Jaime's appearance suddenly changed and there stood a beautiful witch in her late twenties. "My name really is Jaime, I am married to a muggle and live mostly as a muggle. However I couldn't give up my love for designing gowns. I couldn't get hired in the muggle world because I didn't have any education and no money to get a muggle education. So I started my own little shop here and I have made a pretty good business from word of mouth. I only see people by appointment only and normally do not create a dress that quickly, but once I found out that Hermione Granger was coming to my shop for a dress, I knew I would do anything to make sure her dress was perfect." Jaime paused to look at a puzzled Hermione.

"Yes, I know who you are. I may live mainly as a muggle but I do keep up with the news from the wizarding world. I know that you helped Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who, with your fiancé Ron Weasley. I also know that you are Ginny Weasley, well I guess Potter now and you are Ron Weasley's sister."

"This is perfect Hermione you get the muggle dress you wanted and we have a witch that can whip it up for us in plenty of time. This is the best of both worlds." Ginny squealed. She was so happy that Hermione had finally found the one. "Try it on. I want to see if it is as beautiful on you as it is on that hanger." Ginny gave Hermione a little push towards the changing room.

Jaime followed Hermione in the change room to assist with the dress. "I hope you are not offended that I am a witch. I know you were looking for a muggle gown. I should tell you that all I design is muggle gowns and you are the first witch I have ever made a dress for."

"I am not offended at all. I'm actually honored that I get to have this perfect dress. I wanted a muggle gown to represent my muggle side, but having a witch make it is just fine with me. I wish I had of thought of it before, it would have saved me a lot of stress." Hermione laughed.

Jaime helped Hermione step into the gown and do up the fabric covered buttons that lined the back. "Do you think you could put a zipper in the back and just make it look like the buttons are real?" Hermione asked.

"Of course but why?" Jaime was a little confused.

"I know my husband to be and he would probably end up tearing the dress off before he got half way through all of those buttons." Hermione giggled. It was finally starting to feel real to her, they were finally getting married. She was marrying Ron in two weeks and she couldn't wait.

Hermione stepped out of the fitting room and walked to the platform in front of the tri fold mirror. Her mother gasped and Mrs. Weasley had tears fill her eyes. She was stunning and radiant. She had a glow that lit up whole room. She was beautiful.

Hermione looked right at Ginny, "What do you think? Do you think he will like it?" She knew that the mothers would approve of anything she put on. She was really looking for Ginny's opinion because she knew that she would give an honest answer.

"Hermione Jean Granger, are you trying to kill my brother? Ron is going to pass out when he sees you in this dress. It is perfect. " Hermione squealed and spun around in a circle swaying the skirt of the dress as she spun.

"I love it! I love it! I love it!!"

"Now you just have to pick a color for the ribbon. I will also have to do a formal fitting for you as well as it is not permanently put together yet." Jaime smiled. She was pleased that Hermione had liked the dress.

"I want to go with dark emerald green which is the same color that I want Ginny's dress to be. Can you also make a dress for Ginny that is the same style as mine but in a Matron of Honor version?" Hermione asked Jaime.

"Sure I can. Let me take some measurements and I will have both dresses completed as soon as I can. I will owl you when they are ready and you can come over for a final fitting. They will be completed in plenty of time for your wedding. I promise."

Hermione and Ginny went back with Jaime to have their measurements taken. Mrs. Weasley and Granger were quietly discussing the final details of the wedding plans. It was all finally coming together, just as Ron had planned. Hermione and Ginny's dresses were the last thing on the list other than the honeymoon that Ron was keeping top secret. Harry and Ron had already gone to a muggle shop to get tuxedos with all of the Weasley men.

After saying their farewells, the girls drove back to Hermione's mother house. From there everyone apparated to the out skirts of the Burrow where they were to meet up with the rest of the family.

"How did it go?" Ron asked as soon as they appeared.

"Mission completed." Ginny said giving Ron a thumbs up.

Hermione came over to stand beside Ron, who instantly put his arm around her waist. It was a natural instinct for him to do this. He liked having her close to him. The closer she was the easier she was to protect. Even though they were no longer at war, Ron still felt better she was close enough for him to shield her if need be. Everything was finally going their way; after everything they had to overcome to get to where they were, Ron wasn't going to let anything happen. They were going to get their happy ending.


	43. Chapter 43

A/n: Sorry for the delay I got caught up with life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 43

The next two weeks flew by, Hermione and Ginny went back for their dress fittings, everything was going according to plan. Ron and Hermione had looked at a couple of houses but nothing that really jumped out at them.

It was the day before the wedding and everyone was on their way to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall had already agreed to let everyone stay at the castle for the weekend of the wedding, making accommodations a lot easier.

"RONALD, we have to go!" Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs. She had a strict time schedule that they needed to stick to if they were going to get all the last minute preparations done.

"Hold your shirt on, I'm coming" Ron bounded down the stairs with both their trunks. "What did you pack in here? The half a library you stole from Hogwarts?" Ron grimaced as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Are you a wizard or what?" Hermione asked, levitating the trunks with her wand. Ron walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and whispered, "know it all" then kissed the side of her neck.

"Don't distract me, Ron, we really need to go. We have to go get my parents so we can side-along then to Hogwarts." Hermione stepped out of his embrace.

"Wouldn't it be easier to floo for them? You know that your mom doesn't like appariting. Plus I thought McGonagall attached their fireplace for that exact reason." Ron pulled her back towards him, resuming his distraction.

"Yes I forgot. Plus it would be easier on them to floo. You are right Ron." Hermione was enjoying the attention he was paying to her neck.

"Did you just say I was right? Mark it in the day planner," he whispered as he placed his lips on hers. By this point they were so in tune with each other they didn't notice Harry and Ginny walking down the stairs.

"hum hum," Ginny had perfected Umbridge's annoying voice, "According to degree number 182, boys and girls must be at least 18 inches apart at all times."

Ron glared at his younger sister; as much as he loved her, her timing was terrible. "Come on Ron, you are getting married tomorrow and can snog as much as you want but first we have business to take care of. We still have to pull this wedding off tomorrow and we are not at Hogwarts yet." Ginny was taking her job as Matron of Honor very seriously.

"Come on Gin, give the man a break. He's been waiting his whole life for this. Let's just give them a minute and they can meet us at Hogwarts. You know that Hermione is not going to let him get them too off schedule. I mean it is Hermione after all." Harry said as he pushed Ginny out the door. Ron gave his best mate a knowing smile and mouthed "thanks".

"You know Ron, she…" Hermione didn't get to say another word before Ron's lips met her. Harry was right, he had been waiting his whole life for her and tomorrow she would be officially his. He could not wait for it to happen.

Finally she broke their kiss, more for the need of oxygen than anything else. She gazed at his crystal blue eyes and said, "Merlin, I love you."

"Harry was right Mione, I have been waiting my whole life for this, for you. Now that the time is here to make it official, I just can't seem to wait. It's like a thousand Christmas Eve's all tied into one. It seems like every minute is taking an hour. Time seems to have come to a standstill and I have to just sit and wait. You know how well I do at waiting." Ron was starting to ramble on, "maybe we should have just run away…"

This time it was Hermione cutting off Ron's words. It seemed the best way for her to calm him down and stop his rambling. She kept it short and sweet, unlike his long and passionate one.

"We are not running away when we are this close to a perfect wedding. Now let's go get my parents and help finish the last minute things at Hogwarts." Just then there was an owl pecking at the window. Ron walked over and let the bird in, took the note from its let and allowed it to take off again.

"Are you expecting an owl?" Ron opened the parchment and started to laugh as he read the note. He cleared his throat and started to read aloud,

"'Dear Hermione and Ron: with all the things that had to be done, I decided to pick up Hermione's parents when we left for Hogwarts. I hope you don't mind. Please come straight to the school, Luv Mom'

Well it looks like I'm not the only one wanting to get the show on the road. Mom seems to be already off to the races and dragging your parents along for the ride." Ron chuckled.

"Let's go Ron, I can't wait anymore. I want to be there, I want to see the castle, I want to walk around the lake with you, holding your hand. I just want to go." Hermione was finally starting to show how excited she was that they were getting married, not in a years' time or in 6 months time, but tomorrow her dreams were finally going to come true.

"Ok Luv, lets go. Do you want to floo or app…" Ron didn't even get the question out of his mouth before she was spinning herself on the spot. "I guess that answers my question." He smiled and spun himself.

CRACK

They both reappeared outside Hog's head, on the exact spot they landed the night of the battle. This had bad memories for both of them. Ron just shook his head and grabbed Hermione hand as they started to stroll through Hogsmeade towards the castle. They took their time walking back to the castle, enjoying the beautiful sunny day.

Hagrid met then at the gates to Hogwarts, "Hermione" He gave her a bone crushing hug then moved to Ron, "Ron, I can't believe you are going to get married here. I'm just so proud of ya." Tears were welling up in the half giant's eye. "Ron, I'se remember when you's be throwing up slugs for Miss Hermione here. And you Hermione down here at me cottage crying more n once over Ron here. I'se knew you would get together. I'll let you get up to the castle, Ron you mom been waiting for you guys to get here, I wouldn't keep her waitin' much longer if I'se were you." Hagrid bid them farewell and went off to the Forbidden forest.

The both finally got a good look at the castle, the place they called home for 6 years of schooling (well 7 for Hermione), the place where the final battle had taken place. It was breath taking. They both stopped for a moment just to take it all in. Hogwarts had been such an important part of their lives that it only seemed fitting that this be the place where they started their new lives together.

This finished their journey up to the front door of the castle, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, everyone is awaiting your presence in the great hall. Before you go I would just like to say it is an honor to be able to officiate at your wedding tomorrow and a greater honor that you want to have it here. Thank You both. Now I won't keep you, your families are waiting." Hermione reached out and hugged Professor McGonagall; Ron could have sworn he saw tears well up in her eyes.

"I think it would be ok if you called us Ron and Hermione now, Professor, since you will after all be playing one of the most important roles tomorrow." Hermione said breaking her embrace.

"Yeah Minerva, you are part of the family now." Ron stated smiling, his eyes were beaming mischievously. Hermione slapped him on the arm, "Ron, she will always be Professor McGonagall, please show some respect."

Professor McGonagall cracked a smile, "No Hermione, he is right, I am no longer your teacher, we are in the Order together, we have fought a war together, we are a family. Now get in there quick before Molly loses her temper for you being tardy." Professor McGonagall shooed the happy couple into the Great Hall. She had very fond memories of those two and even more of them with Harry. The Golden Trio, that they were.

"Where could they be?" Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed in the large room. Ron sneaked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her,

"looking for us Mom?"

Mrs. Weasley shrieked in surprise and then hit Ron on the arm, "Ronald Bilius Weasley you almost gave me a heart attack. Now where have you been? You were suppose to be here an hour ago?"

"Blame it on Hermione, Mom. She packed half of Hogwarts library in her trunk and then kissed me into distraction. Then we met up with Hagrid and Minerva on our way in." Ron explained.

"Ron please, Professor McGonagall," Hermione corrected.

"So what is there left to do? I saw the archway is already in place down by the lake, the guest will arrive tomorrow, we have a test run to do today, and the house elves will take care of the tonight's dinner and the reception tomorrow. What is left?" Ron said.

"Why is it whenever he explains things every sounds so easy and simple?" Hermione sighed.

"What?! I just don't see what the rush is all about? We did all the major stuff already, we have our clothes right?" he looked at Harry and Ginny who were nodding their heads.

"We have Minerva to marry us, the food is looked after, Dennis will be here tomorrow to take the pictures, the cake will arrive tomorrow, the guest will arrive we get married. The whole point of having a small wedding was so we could relax and enjoy the event.

Mom I remember what it was like before Bill and Ginny's weddings, I don't want you to feel that way this weekend. Everything is under control and for once we are going to get our Bloody happily ever after." Ron was starting to get frustrated that everyone was making things much more complicated then need be. He had already taken care of everything. He thought they didn't trust him to handle something as important as his own wedding. He decided he needed to take a walk and took off out towards the lake.

Harry looked around at everyone, who were just starting at the door Ron had just stomped off through. "He's right. He has already thought of ever possible detail. He had planned and re-planned this day in his head a million times. Do you really think that he would forget a single detail? Really Molly what is there really for us all to do here? We have to do the practice run, everything else really is done, but we are obsessing over every tiny thing, wanting everything to be perfect for them.

But all it is doing it making Ron doubt all the hard work he had put into making this day perfect. You know at the end of the day as long as he can claim that Hermione is his wife and he is her husband, I really don't think Ron would care if we all showed up in our skiveys. He had planned a perfect wedding, with relaxation built into it. I think that we should respect that and let Ron's plans speak for themselves." Harry stood up and started to walk towards the exit.

"Now I'm going to go find my best mate and try to convince him that there is no reason to doubt that tomorrow will be perfect and that we are going to do this his way. When I get back I expect you all will be in agreement with me." Harry walked out the door and started towards the lake. He knew exactly where to find Ron. He would be sitting under their favorite tree when Hermione used to like to make them study on nice days.

It didn't take Harry long to find Ron, sitting exactly where he thought he would be. Harry sat down beside him and waited a few minutes before saying, "So Mate, what do you want to do today?"

Ron looked up at him, "You're not here to drag me back there?"

"Nope, I'm in total agreement with you. This wedding has already been perfectly planned to the last detail by you and all the extra fussing is just messing with perfection. So as I was saying, what did you have planned for today?" Harry explained.

"Why? Why don't they trust that everything is already taken care of and they can just enjoy themselves now? Why don't they trust me?" Ron questioned.

"Oh Ron, it's not that they don't trust you. They are women and they have to fuss about something. They just want this to be perfect for both of you because we've been waiting for so long for it to happen. They are just mad that you can plan a perfect wedding in 6 weeks when it takes them 6 months just to pick out invitations. They're jealous." Harry laughed.

"I agree with Harry, bro." George said as the rest of the male Weasley's joined Ron and Harry.

"We couldn't let you two have all the fun and leave us with those hacking women back there." Charlie explained.

"So what are we going to do today, sit under a tree and wallow in self pity or are we going to enjoy Ron's last day as a free man." Bill stated with pride.

"Hey I object to that statement." Hermione stated as she joined the group. "I would like to know why it is that I always end up with all the boys though." Hermione finally reached Ron. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I trust everything that you planned so let's enjoy our wedding weekend. I know that everything will be perfect because at the end of the day we will be married and that is all that matters."

Ron picked Hermione up and swung her around, she let a little shriek and then he claimed her lips with his own. They seemed lost in each other for a minute.

"Oh how can you stand this Harry?" George asked.

"I was the first to see it remember. Plus I live with them, this is pretty normally." Harry stated.

"Yeah but it does get hard to look at after a while," Ginny added as she joined the group. "I couldn't let Hermione be the only girl out here with all of you."

Soon the whole family was standing around watching Ron and Hermione express their love for each other.

"Ok that's enough, you two. Save it for tomorrow." Bill laughed. Ron and Hermione broke apart to see the whole family had joined them.

Mrs. Weasley stepped up to finally have her say, "I'm sorry Ronald. I know that you have planned a perfect wedding, but you are my baby boy and I want to make sure that everything is more than perfect. It's my last gift to you before I send you off to your new family." Tears were starting to run down her cheeks, "I know that you have everything under control, and I know that you really don't need me anymore, but..."

Ron wrapped his arms around his mother and gave her one of her own bear crushing hugs.

"Are you mental woman? I am always going to need you. You are my mother, who is going to teach me and Hermione all those cooking spells and charms, because you know we can't cook? Who is going to help me figure out what I did wrong when Mione is mad at me? Who's going to hold my hand when we have kids and I'm so scared I don't know what to do with myself?" Ron too now had tears in his eyes. "You just need to learn to share me. Plus I'm not going anywhere, when we get back from our honeymoon you will see my ugly mug sitting in my usual spot at the table for Sunday dinner. Make extra because I'll be extra hungry. I am always going to need you Mom. I only have one mother on this earth and I'm so glad that it's you."

Every female member of the family had tears streaming down their faces and most of the male members were trying to hold them in. Ron wasn't usually the one to express his emotions but he seemed to nail this on right on.

"Now the time for worrying is over, now the fun begins."

a/n: Once I got started I had a hard time finding a good place to end the chapter. Ron's speech at the end to Molly make me cry.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: This is the beginning of the end. It is going to be very fluffy, sweet, romantic and loving so if you don't have a sweet tooth you might not want to finish it.

Disclaimer: I get nothing but personal enjoyment from writing this.

The rest of the evening was spent in the Gryffndore common room. The house elves provided them with butterbeer and snacks, while games of exploding snaps and chess where being played. Someone had even found an old radio and turned on the Wireless for some music. All in all it was a very fun, relaxed evening, just the way Ron had planned it.

Soon everyone started to head up to bed. Hermione and Ginny were staying in the Head Girls room, while Ron and Harry took the Head Boy's room. Guest started to make their way up to the dormitories, while the parents had already left to join the professors in the staff quarters.

"Alright Hermione it is almost midnight and the bride can't see the groom before the ceremony so saddle up girl." Ginny loved taking a mickey out of her best friend.

"I am starting to get tired; I guess I will head up." Hermione leaned over to give Ron a kiss on the cheek. Ron was in the middle of a chess game with Harry and didn't take any notice that she was about to leave. In a huff, Hermione turned around and started to stomp towards the staircase, she was a little annoyed that he was ignoring her the night before their wedding.

"Ron mate I think you better go say goodnight to Hermione," Harry suggested as he watched her stomp away.

"hun? Is it that late already?" Ron stood up, "I'll be right back Mate. Hermione wait up love." Ron ran across the room to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry Mione, I just got caught up in the game. I was having so much fun that I didn't ever realize it was so late. Forgive me?" he batted his blue eyes at her, knowing she couldn't stay mad at him when he did that. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Hermione rested her forehead on his chest and then after a minute looked up at him.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry. I'm just getting nervous about tomorrow and I'm taking it out of you. I just can't wait for tomorrow to get here. "

"I know I can't wait to call you Mrs. Weasley."

"Mrs. Granger-Weasley thank you." Hermione smiled up at Ron. "Who would have thought when we started school here at 11 years old that we would also be married here?"

"Not me that's for sure. I spent most of my years here denying that I even liked you, even though inside I knew that my heart belonged only to you." Ron kissed the end of her nose. "Head up to bed love, I want you well rested for tomorrow. I'm going to wear you out on the dance floor to make up for that disastrous Yule ball." Ron let her go and as she turned to go up the stairs he tapped her on the butt.

"Ronald!"

"Sorry, couldn't control myself." He laughed. Hermione scowled at him, trying to hold back her smile. She turned and quickly ran up the stairs. Ron walked back over to the couch and sat down to finish his game with Harry.

"What did I ever do to deserve a woman like that?" Ron asked out loud.

"Well I can think of lots of things, you saved her from a mountain troll, sacrificed yourself on a giant chess board, burped up slugs when Malfoy called her a mudblood. You faced your greatest fear to find out the answers to save her and that was just our first two years here," Harry explained.

"I know Harry, but I also called her a know it all and said she didn't have any friends. I've called her mental more times than I can count. Then there was that whole Lavender mess. Merlin, I have messed up so many times. I'm just glad that she stuck with me for so long."

"Well you know Hermione, she's not one to give up on a lost cause." Harry laughed.

"Funny ha ha, by the way, checkmate." Ron said.

"Damn, well I guess it's time to go to bed. You need your beauty sleep. Too bad the wedding is tomorrow, you really need about a week." Harry smirked.

"Again why did I ever become friends with you?" Ron laughed and playfully hit him in the arm.

"Hey I'm a newlywed and I'm sacrificing a night away from my bride to spend it with an ugly git like you. I think that makes me the best mate ever." Harry tried to sound offended.

"Are you sure that you two are not the ones getting married tomorrow? You sound like an old bickering couple. Now off to bed Ronnikins is getting married in the morning." George laughed as he shooed them up to bed.

Hermione was the first one up as usual. The house elves had already been in to bring breakfast. She was staying in the Head girl room so she didn't run into Ron by mistake. She twirled around the room. "I'm getting married today" she screamed.

Ginny rolled over and said, "Good morning to you too."

"Come on Ginny get up. Come look at the sunrise, isn't it the most beautiful thing ever? I'm getting married today. We are finally doing it. Ron and I are getting married. Oh My." Hermione slumped down on Ginny's bed and started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe Hermione, you need to calm down a little before you pass out. Breathe in and out," Ginny's calming voice helped Hermione steady herself.

"Ginny, I just never dreamt that we would actually make it to this day. I mean the whole time we were here, there was always something or someone coming between us. Then there was always the threat that we could be killed. When we were on the run and Ron left I thought I was going to die, I was emotionally lost without him.

I know that we fight and bicker, but that is just who we are. I don't know what I would do without him. I just can't wait to marry him today," tears were streaming down her face.

"Well I'm glad you are finally marrying him too, after today we will be officially sisters, not that we aren't anyway but today it's official. Now let's get started on this breakfast because Mom will be in here soon." Ginny hugged Hermione and then pulled her over to the desk they were using as a makeshift table.

A few hours later, Ron started to stir. He wasn't a morning person as they all knew, but he felt like someone was staring at him. He opened his eyes to find every male member of his family staring at him. "Well it's about bloody time you woke up. We've been waiting forever." George threw a pillow at Ron's head.

"What? What are you waiting for me for?" Ron asked as he stretched.

"Well you are getting married today and we need to keep you amused until the wedding and out of the way so you don't see Hermione. Now I know it will only take you about 15mins to get into that monkey suit of yours so that means we have hours to fill. Now get up so we can get some grub and hit the pitch." George explained.

"Ok give me a minute and I'll be there," Ron started to get out of bed. His brothers all left saying they would wait for him in the common room. Ron went to stand up but his knees gave out and he sat back down. He was getting married today. He passed out on his bed.

Splash.

Something cold and wet suddenly hit him. Harry was standing over him with his wand pointed at his face laughing. "Aguamenti"

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Ron screamed.

"You passed out mate, the boys were in here and reminded you that you were getting married today and you passed out on your bed. I just thought I would help you out a bit by waking you back up." Harry then cast a drying spell on Ron.

"Well I can think of a better way than water to the face." Ron grunted

"But it wouldn't have been as much fun. Now come on Hogwarts breakfast awaits us." Harry already had a funny feeling that Ron wouldn't be eating much. It was 6th year quidditch all over again.

Ron threw on some clothes, "let's go" the boys walked out and down the stairs. As Harry predicted, Ron just pushed his food around his plate, but ate very little.

"Come on Ron lets go out to the pitch for a while. It will take your mind off things for a while. I understand that it can be nerve racking waiting for things to start," Bill suggested.

On the walk down to the pitch, Ron turned to Bill and asked, "Do you have any advice? You've been married the longest other than Dad."

"oh Ron, what can I tell you? Not much really. Just love her, which I know you already do. Treat her with respect, and try not to piss her off." Bill laughed. "It's not as hard as you think it's going to be. You have already been living with her; it's pretty much the same thing. Just relax Ron and enjoy today. Now let's fly."

Bill made Ron feel a lot better. He was right, he knew Hermione, they had already been living together and he loved her more than anything in the world. They just needed to make it official. Ron kicked off and left all his worries on the ground.

Hermione was running around the Head Girl room, frantically looking for something. She was freshly showered and wearing just her robe.

"Are you looking for these?" Mrs. Granger walked in the room. She was holding Hermione's grandmothers diamond hair clips.

"Oh Mom thanks, I thought I had lost them." Hermione sat down in front of the vanity. "Ginny is going to be here in a minute with Fleur to tackle my hair and I was freaking out a bit I guess."

"Oh Mi, I know that brides are suppose to be nervous on their wedding day, but I just don't know why you are so nervous? You and Ron are meant to be. When you picture your life 5 years from now, who do you see yourself with? Can you see yourself with anyone but Ron?" Mrs. Granger asked gently, Hermione shook her head.

"Well that is your answer then. Just remember its Ron you are walking towards, your best friend since you were 11 years old." Mrs. Granger pulled her daughter into a hug. "He loves you so much Hermione that it radiates off him. It's been obvious to us for a long time, just remember that." She wiped the tears from Hermione's cheek.

"Now good thing you haven't don't your make up yet or would have had to redo it."

"Don't worry Mom; I'm sure that Ginny knows a beautification spell so I won't ruin my makeup. I foresee a lot of tears today, happy tears."

"I heard my name, and yes I do have a spell to fix your make up. Now it's time to start getting you ready." Ginny said as she walked in the door. Fleur walked in behind Ginny and the getting ready process began.

Two hours later the girls were finally ready, Hermione turned around to see herself in the mirror. She didn't recognize the person standing in front of her. Ginny and Fleur had done a miracle in taming her hair into soft curls. It was piled on top of her head with some wispy pieces hanging down to frame her face. Her grandmother's hair clips held it all in place.

"Oh Hermione you look amazing," Ginny said.

"Stunning," Fleur exclaimed.

"Ron is going to have a heart attack when he sees you," Angelina had popped in to see how they were making out.

"Do I really look ok? Do you think he'll like it?" Hermione was unsure of herself. She knew that she looked good, but she didn't really look like her normal self.

"Hermione, I know my son and Harry is going to have to help him remain standing when he sees you darling." She reached over to give her a hug

"Whoa Mom you don't want to wrinkle her," Ginny stepped between them.

"Oh Ginny I don't care," Hermione cried as she reached out and gave Mrs. Weasley a bone crushing hug.

"There, there, dear, this is a happy day. Today I get to finally officially call you my daughter. I knew that you were someone special when my Ronnie started writing home about you in first year. I knew that you were very important to him when he asked for an extra ticket for the World Cup Quidditch match for you; I knew that he fancied you when he was writing home complaining about some ruddy pumpkin head asking you to the Yule ball," Mrs. Weasley brushed away Hermione's tears with her thumb.

"I knew that he loved you when were both in the hospital wing after fifth year. He didn't want to leave your side, even though he wouldn't admit it. I knew that he was heartbroken when he found out about you and Viktor and took up with that Lavender girl. He moped around all Christmas vacation, wishing that you were with him.

I knew that you were the one for him when he spoke your name after he was poisoned on his birthday in sixth year. My Ronnie had almost died yet his thoughts were not on his family, but on you, Hermione, the love of his life." Hermione didn't try to hold back the tears, she let them flow freely.

"I knew that you were going to be his wife when I found you curled up together after Fred's funeral and Ron was crying in your arms. He wouldn't break down like that with anyone but you. So on behalf of the Weasley family, I would like to officially welcome you." Mrs. Weasley finished by wiping away Hermione tears and giving her a famous bone crushing hug.

"That was beautiful Mrs. Weasley. Thank-You," Hermione whispered.

"Final touches time," Luna stated not realizing that she broke up a special moment. "Muggle tradition, new, old, borrowed and blue."

"Ah Yes the things that every bride needs." Mrs. Granger spoke.

"Well I have the old grandma's hair clips, my dress would be the new," Hermione started.

"Hermione your dress can't count, plus I have the something new and borrowed," Mrs. Granger said pulling out a jewelry box. "The new is this one," Hermione opened the little square box which held a beautiful pair of square cut diamond earrings.

"Mom they are beautiful," Hermione gushed.

"Every girls needs diamonds on her wedding day. And this is the borrowed." She handed Hermione a long necklace box. Hermione opened it to find a diamond pendant attached to a thin gold chain.

"Mom, this is your diamond necklace that Dad bought you on your wedding day. You never take this off." Hermione was shocked.

"Well, I took it off today. It has brought me a very happy marriage and I'm hoping that it will do the same for you. Now I do expect that one back as I know that Ronald has already bought you a beautiful necklace that you wear frequently, but for today I thought you would like to match."

"Thank you Mom." Hermione reached over and hugged her mother.

"I love you baby girl." Her mother replied.

"Ok now that everyone is crying, it's my job as Matron of Honor to provide the last and most important gift, the something blue." Ginny pulled out from behind her back a racy blue garter. "It's tradition Hermione."

Hermione blushed and laughed, "Well I guess I wouldn't want to break tradition." Ginny dove under Hermione's dress and helped place the garter on her leg.

"There now you are ready. Let's go get you married."


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: Fluff Overload Alert!!! It is going to be very fluffy, sweet, romantic and loving so if you don't have a sweet tooth you might not want to finish it.

Disclaimer: I get nothing but personal enjoyment from writing this.

Ron started to pace back and forth, back and forth in the Head boy room, the self doubt was starting to sink in. '_What if she changes her mind? What if I'm standing up there and she just doesn't show up? What will I do_?' Ron thought to himself. Harry had gone off to do some last minute checking.

Mr. Weasley walked in with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand; he poured Ron a shot and handed it to him. "This is for the nerves son. I know I've been there."

"What if she comes to her senses and changes her mind Dad? I love her with everything I am." Ron slumped down on the nearest chair. He swallowed the drink in one shot.

"Son, I wish you could see what we all see? Why do you doubt yourself so much? All you have to do is look at Hermione's face when you two are together to realize how much she loves you. Plus have you ever known Hermione to change her mind at the last minute?" Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Dad, I was so stupid for a lot of years, I mean the Lavender mess and then when I left them on the hunt…" Mr. Weasley stopped Ron from continuing on.

"You stop right there son, yes you might have made some mistakes but you were young. You had a relationship with another young lady, yes it might have hurt Hermione, but who did you come back to? When you left on the hunt again who did you come back to? When we thought you were going to die on your 17th birthday who did you call for? It was Hermione, it was always Hermione, it will always be Hermione.

Now gather your Gryffndore courage and pull yourself together. You have a rather talented witch waiting for you and I wouldn't want her to hunt you down if you kept her waiting." Mr. Weasley put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "You love her Ron and that is really all you need."

Ron looked up and saw a glistening of tears in his father's eyes, "Thanks Dad. I'm glad that you are my Dad. We may not have had much money growing up but we always had you and Mom." Ron stood up and hugged his father.

Harry rushed into the room seeing the embrace he didn't want to break up the moment but it was time to get Ron down to the lake. "Sorry Ron, but it's time to go."

Ron smiled at his best man, "I'm really doing this. I'm marrying Hermione. Bloody Hell Harry!"

"Yes you are mate and it's my responsibility to make sure you make it down there on time. If I don't my wife and my best friend is going to hunt me down and I really don't want either of them annoyed with me." Harry smiled. "Now lets go!" He pulled Ron to his feet and dragged him down to the lake, where Professor Sprout had a beautiful arch way covered in white, champagne and red roses and stargazer & white lilies waiting for them. The aisle was made up from the rows of white chairs for the guest. Each chair along the isle was draped with white tulle and flowers. A white satin aisle runner finished off the detail perfectly. They couldn't have asked for a more romantic setting for such a small intimate ceremony. Off to one side was a magical orchestra that would be playing the music for the wedding.

While Ron had finally made his way to the lake, Hermione was just starting to pace herself. She was so ready for things to start but everyone kept tell her she had to wait. The ceremony didn't actually start for another 15 minutes so she had nothing to do. Ginny wouldn't even allow her to pick up a book to amuse herself.

Her mother and Mrs. Weasley had already left, after gushing over Hermione for an hour. Luna and Angelina had also just recently left to make their way to the lake. That only left Hermione, Ginny and Mr. Granger in the room. Ginny decided to sneak out to give them a couple of minutes of privacy.

"Hermione, have I told you how beautiful you look today? My little girl all grown up. I can't believe that you are getting married so young. Are you sure? I mean I know that Ron is a great guy and all but are you truly sure?" Mr. Granger had no doubts about Ron, but just didn't want to let go of his little girl.\

"Yes Daddy, I have never been more confident about anything in my whole life. I love him and it doesn't matter if I marry him today or 10 years from I'm still going to love him." Hermione cupped her father's cheek, "however I am always going to be your little girl and you are always going to be my Daddy."

"Well then I guess it's time to get you married." He said softly

"I'm about time, I have waited 10 years for this day." Hermione was half way out the door. Once she had made her mind up nothing was going to stop her. Ginny, Mr. & Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were waiting at the main doors. Everyone else was already seated down at lake. It was agreed upon earlier that Charlie would be the one to escort Mrs. Granger to her seat.

"You ready to go Mrs. G?" Charlie winked at her.

"Charlie it is Charlotte, please we are about to become family." Mrs. Granger had been trying to get all the Weasley brothers to call her by her first name, instead of the pet name, 'Mrs. G' she had been given.

"Nope sorry no can do. Mom would have a fit. Now my I have the pleasure of escorting you to your seat Madame?" Charlie swooped into a deep bow.

Hermione started to laugh, "Get used to it Mom, it's the Weasley charm. It comes instilled in all of them." Charlie winked at Hermione and offered her mother his arm. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley soon followed.

"Ok Hermione it's my turn next. Wait a minute for dramatic affect and then when the music changes follow ok?" Ginny knew she didn't need to give Hermione any instructions.

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you."

Ginny hugged Hermione and whispered, "you do look very beautiful and I'm honored that you chose me at your matron of honor. I love you sister." Ginny quickly wiped a tear away and walked to the end of the isle.

"We can still make a run for it. I'm sure I can get you out of here somehow." Mr. Granger said to his daughter.

"Not on your life Daddy. Ron is waiting for me and I don't like to keep him waiting."

Ron looked up to see his sister waiting at the end of the aisle, as she glided towards him, he knew it would only be a few more second before he could finally see her. His hands were sweating; his was staring to heat up. Harry cast a cooling charm over him. Ron looked at him and whispered "thanks"

Once Ginny made it to the end of the aisle she walked up to Ron and squeezed his hand in reassurance. The music changed into a traditional muggle wedding march song. A few bars of the song played but no Hermione. Ron was starting to panic, "where is she?" He whispered to himself.

"Calm Mate, she'll be here, just give her one more second." Harry replied. No sooner than the words left Harry's mouth, Hermione and her father were standing at the end of the isle.

Ron was completely floored. He knew his mouth was gaping and made the conscience effort to close it. It was as if everything and everyone around them faded away. He only saw her, he only saw how beautiful she looked, and he only saw how she glowed in the sunlight. She was perfection and she was walking to meet him.

The walk down the aisle was not long enough for Ron, he wanted to be able to just stare at her a little longer, however she was standing next to him in an instant. Mr. Granger shook Ron's hand, "take care of her for us, Son." He kissed Hermione's cheek and placed her hand on Ron's and quickly took his seat.

Professor McGonagall was standing in front of them, she could see the love that was radiating off of them. "Thank you all for coming today to witness the bonding of Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley. Ronald and Hermione met on the train coming to Hogwarts, their relationship developed and grew within these walls so it is fitting that we join them here at the place where it all began.

As this is a small and intimate ceremony and because the bride and groom as such unique individuals we are doing things a little different from the usual wedding bonding ceremony.

Ronald and Hermione have chosen to write their own wedding vows to each other. Mr. Weasley if you would like to begin." She turned it over to him.

"Hermione, I had my vows all written out and rehearsed, but now they just don't seem to do you justice. When we met I thought you were a bushy haired, bossy, Miss know-it-all and boy was I right." Harry and the rest of the crowd chuckled, "but you are my bushy haired, bossy Miss know-it-all. We have been through a lot together, three headed dogs, basilisk, the Yule Ball, the Ministry, my being poisoned and the final battle. Through it all it was your braininess, you stubbornness, your determination that kept us going; that kept us alive. I feel more in love with you each year, even thought I was too much of a prat to realize it. You have been the bright light in my life, you have been my northern star leading me home. As I stand before our friends and family, I vow to honor you, trust you and protect you. I vow to bicker with you, challenge you and be there for you. Most of all I vow to love you with everything that I am and everything that I have, not in spite of your stubbornness, braininess, determination, loyalty, but because of all of those things because they are what make you Hermione, my Mione."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face, along with most of the guest. "Miss Granger it's your turn." Professor McGonagall prompted her.

"Ronald how am I suppose to top that? When I met you on the Hogwarts express, I was looking for a toad and I found my prince. It took me a while to realize it, but I had found a prince. Before I found you and Harry, I was a loner. You guys were my first friends every, and yes we have had a lot of adventures along the way, but I wouldn't change them for anything, because without them we wouldn't be us. When you would defend me, it made me giddy; when we would bicker, I loved that all of your attention was on me. It was always you Ron, you always had the most affect on me because you were the person who mattered the most.

I vow to honor you, trust you and allow you to protect me, even though I don't need it. I vow to try to let you win a rare argument so we can make up, I vow to challenge you and to try and correct your potty mouth. Most of all I vow to love you because you are the most loyal, loving, bravest man I know. You are my knight in shining armor, you are my prince, Weasley is MY king."

Ron couldn't help but shed a tear that Hermione caught when she placed her hand on his cheek.

Professor McGonagall was having a hard time herself holding back her emotions. "The rings." Harry and Ginny stepped forward and handed them to their former professor.

"Ronald repeat after me, with is ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" he slipped the band onto Hermione's finger. It was a perfect match to her sapphire engagement ring.

"Hermione repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed." Hermione slipped a plain two tone white and yellow gold band on Ron's finger.

"With the power vested in me as the Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I declare you bonded for life. You may… well it looks like you have that under control Mr. Weasley."

Ron hadn't waited for Professor McGonagall to say he could kiss his bride. He was already kissing his wife and lifting her off her feet. The guest all cheered at the site of the newlyweds. Harry had to slap Ron on the back to break things up. "Mate can you break it up now, you have guest waiting to meet the bride and groom."

Ron finally broke the kiss and looked at Harry, "you always had the worst timing Mate." Harry smiled at them remembering all the moments he had walked in on or witnessed.

Since the wedding was such a small affair, everyone being family or very close friends the chairs were instantly waved away and congratulations started immediately. Ron and Hermione walked around and greeted all of their guest. Finally Mrs. Weasley started to move people into the great hall when the reception and dance were going to be held.

The house elves had out did themselves, round tables where set up beautifully laid with dark emerald green table clothes and continued with the same flower theme of white, champagne and red roses with stargazer and while lilies as centerpieces. Hermione knew her mother had a hand in the flowers are they were all of Hermione's favorites. The ceiling was charmed with a star studded night sky, which everyone knew was enchanted but was beautiful anyway.

The food suddenly appeared on everyone's plate and they all dug in. Ron finally decided he could eat and after not having anything since the night before was suddenly ravenous. After his fourth helping, he was finally feeling satisfied. Hermione just shook her head at him and he smiled back at her remembering all the times she had tried to correct his table manners.

"if I could have everyone's attention, it's time for me to make my best man's speech," Harry was standing so everyone could easily see him. "What can I say about my best friends getting married? Well the first thing I would like to say is, Finally!" the crowd broke out in cheers.

"Everyone who has ever met them, have known that they belong together. You don't know how many times over the years I just wanted to throw them in a broom closet and lock the door. You could feel the sizzling tension between them whenever they were in the middle of a row. After fraternizing with the enemy, have canaries half eat Ron alive, after almost being poisoned and tortured, they finally figured it out.

Ron you have been the best mate that a man can ask for, you have been my rock when every I needed someone to lean on, you carried me when I thought I couldn't go on. You have sacrificed yourself for me time and time again. Hermione was right you are the most loyal and bravest friend I know. I am proud today to call you my brother.

Hermione what can I say about you, you have been my sister, my protector, my mother hen. You kept my head on straight, you have looked out for me even when I thought you were being mental, you nagged me to finish my homework and to study my lessons. You stuck with me when no one else could. Without you I wouldn't be here today. Today I proud to say you are officially my sister.

I love you both, without you I would not be. So to Ron and Hermione may they have a long lasting marriage, that brings them may more rows and many beautiful bushy red haired babies.

To Ron and Hermione!" Harry lifted his glass.

"To Ron and Hermione!" The crowd toasted.

Ginny then stood, "Merlin, the men seem to taking all the spotlight today. I'm not going to try to compete with that, my husband said it beautifully for both of us.

I remember being so lonely when Ron left for Hogwarts, because up til then it was just him and me. Ron was never much of a letter writer, but Hermione's name did pop up everyone one in a while. Over the years it became more and more about Hermione and I soon knew in my first year that I wasn't the only girl in Ron's life anymore. I must say I was a little jealous.

Hermione could always bring out the best in Ron and the worst and the same could be said about him. She brings out his protectiveness, his loyalty, his bravery, his jealousness, his stubbornness and possessiveness. He brings out her laughter, her brilliance as she thinks better when they row, her righteousness, her jealousy and bossiness.

They are the each other's final piece that makes them complete. Hermione makes Ron focus and be more diligent, Ron makes Hermione slow down, relax and enjoy life. They are each other's better halves. The love they share is what romance writers dream about.

To Ron and Hermione may you always be each other's best inspiration. I love you." Ginny raised her glass in a toast and the guest followed.

"Well now that we have got all that mushiness out of the way, let's get this party started." George Weasley was the next to stand up. "I remember when little Ronnie was crying to Mom because Fred transfigured his teddy into a spider; his dress robes at the Yule ball; him throwing up before his first quidditch match;

Hermione- I remember when you were a bossy little know it all who tried to warn Fred & I about Dumbledore's age line for the tournament; being a prefect not allowing us to test our products on first years; becoming a rebel when helping to organize Dumbledore's Army.

However, put the two of you together and you just fit. Plus you already bicker like an old married couple and you have years of experience doing it. Now that everyone is done enjoying that wonderful meal, it's time to start wearing it off. So I'm just going to shut up now and get on with my job here.

I would like to introduce to you for the first time taking the dance floor, my baby brother and my new sister, the newest Mr. & Mrs. Weasley" George shouted.

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. The Weird Sisters were already starting to play. "Ron what did you pick for our first dance song?" Hermione whispered to him. "Just listen love, I think you'll like it." Ron pulled her closer to him

It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart  
Without saying a word you can light up the dark  
Try as I may I could never explain  
What I hear when you don't say a thing

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

All day long I can hear people talking out loud  
But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd  
Old Mr. Webster could never define  
What's being said between your heart and mine

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

The smile on your face lets me know that you need me  
There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall  
You say it best when you say nothing at all

(by Allison Krauss)

Ron kissed on the nose at the end of the song and wiped away her tears. "That was beautiful Ron."

"I just thought that at times maybe we bicker too much but our real feelings come out when we don't saying anything," Ron said.

The dance continued throughout the night. Harry finally caught up with Hermione. "You're not the easiest girl to get a dance with tonight."

"Sorry Harry my card has been filled up with all these new Weasley relatives I have inherited. I was coming to find you next. I have a special song picked out just for you," Hermione turned to the band and gave the thumbs up.

"Come on brother-in-law, I owe you a dance." Hermione grabbed Harry and pulled him out on the dance floor. The band started up a familiar song to both Harry and Hermione.

And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say That I do believe I love you  
And if I should ever go away  
Well then close your eyes and try  
To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember

Keep smiling keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Well you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you  
And then for the times when we're apart  
Well then close your eyes and know  
These words are coming from my heart  
And then if you can remember

Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Oh, That's what friends are for

Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

Keep smilin' keep shinin'  
Knowing you can always count on me oh for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and for bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for

"You do know that you are still going to be my best friend right Harry? Just because we are both married now doesn't mean that I will ever forget about the bond that we have." Hermione wanted to reassure Harry that she wasn't abandoning him.

"I know Hermione, we have both grown up but that doesn't mean we leave each other behind, besides we're family now. We are stuck with each other because we married into this crazy family." Harry said.

"I love you Harry don't forget that ok?" Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey you trying to steal my wife already?" Ron danced over with Ginny on his arm.

"Nope just sharing some sibling secrets," Harry winked at Ginny. "Now how about we switch partners so you two can get out of here. I know that there is somewhere else you would like to be."

"Alright everyone, it's time to be wishing the newlyweds goodbye," Harry announced to the crowd. Everyone cheered as they walked out the front doors. They still had to walk to a safe apparition area. Ron took Hermione by the hand as they took a long stroll around the grounds, remembering all the good times and some of the bad they had had there.

Once they reached the apparition site, Ron placed Hermione's hand on his arm and told her to hold on tight. When she opened her eyes she was standing in front of a hotel but she knew she was no longer in England as the temperature was too warm.

"Welcome to Italy, Bella."

The End

a/n: well that's it. It's finally over.


End file.
